<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Separate Eternities by LeastExpected_Archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275516">Separate Eternities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist'>LeastExpected_Archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highlander (Movies), Highlander: The Series, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Highlander Fusion, Crossover, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>by CC and Taelle</p><p>Elrohir is already in Aman and believes Elladan died. But Elladan is alive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duncan MacLeod (Highlander)/Elladan (Tolkien)|Methos (Highlander), Duncan MacLeod/Methos (Highlander), Elrohir/Glorfindel (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Least Expected</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Glorfindel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected">Least Expected</a>, which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile">Least Expected collection profile</a>.</p><p> </p><p>Category: AU<br/>Pairing:<br/>Warnings: Crossover<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Summary: Elrohir is already in Aman and believes Elladan died. But Elladan is alive.<br/>Disclaimer:<br/>Feedback: !!Feedback!!<br/>Story Notes:</p><p>Separate Eternities<br/>by CC and Taelle<br/>October, 2002</p><p>The elves belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, and Highlander belongs to Rysher: Panzer &amp; Davis. No profit and no harm intended. This story is an attempt to combine the Highlander and Tolkien Universes and is set in the Fourth Age. The liberties we have taken with both universes make this an Alternate Universe tale.</p><p>Pairings: Glorfindel/Elrohir. Elladan-Methos/Duncan. Rating: NC-17</p><p>Thanks go to Pythoness for beta reading this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was still worried. Glorfindel tried not to show it to Elrohir and so squashed his doubts ruthlessly; but now, when Elrohir left to say good bye to his parents, the doubts reemerged again.</p><p>Too many things were against them. Middle-Earth had grown too big and populated during the elves' absence. For all they knew, there <em>could</em> be a stranger with Elrohir's face walking around... all right, that was not very likely, but he had lived too long a life to discard coincidences.</p><p>And even if it was Elladan, would they find him among Men? The clues they had were few, all from the words of youngsters finally returned to Aman. What did they know, those elflings who had lived for years thinking themselves to be Men? Good thing that at least some of them still used their eyes enough to find Elrohir's face familiar; but none of them had come too close to the man they remembered, even those who had been killed by his hand. Elladan, killing other elves. This thought was frightening; Glorfindel still remembered how furiously he had persecuted Orcs after the twins' mother left Middle-earth. Did he see those young elves as enemies, as something to be destroyed totally?</p><p>He hoped Elrohir did not ask too many questions of the newcomers. Glorfindel was still too shaken by Manw's explanation, but he hoped he could restore his calm before Elrohir came back. Still... the Noldorin curse was no laughing matter, and to imagine Elladan's restless spirit driven by it did nothing to ease Glorfindel's worries. Would they even recognize Elladan if they found him? Would <em>Elladan</em> recognize them - will that even matter to him? The image of the twins locked in a fight for death made Glorfindel shudder, and he banished it by force of will.</p><p>He got up and went to the wide window looking on the gardens. A graceful dark-haired figure was moving towards the house. Elrohir was coming back, and Glorfindel smiled without noticing it.</p><p>For several moments he just enjoyed the view, and then went outside, in the garden, where the gentle breeze started to play with his hair. Elrohir looked elsewhere and did not seem to notice him until Glorfindel stepped before him. Elrohir's answering smile was weak. He said softly: "Papa would rather go himself to seek out Elladan... That man with Elladan's face... I am scared, Glorfindel..."</p><p>Glorfindel took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly, and answered "I hope he still agreed to stay. We'll find him. If this is Elladan, we'll find him." Elrohir nodded, and Glorfindel smiled at him again, trying to project certainty he did not feel. No sense in worrying Elrohir now; he'll find enough reasons to worry in Middle-earth. "Let's go inside," he said and drew his lover into the house, tossing some stubborn strands of hair away from his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Elrohir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Once inside the house Elrohir leaned against Glorfindel's frame, seeking reassurance that things would go as planned. They would go back to Middle-Earth and seek that man out, and if the one called Methos was Elladan they would bring him to Aman. If Elladan agreed, of course... Dark thoughts were troubling Elrohir. What if Elladan didn't want to come back? What if his brother had forgotten him? What if... He had to stop or he would go insane. If Elladan were alive...</p><p>Elrohir shivered, remembering that last meeting with a band of Easterlings that had waylaid them on their road back to Imladris from Lothlrien, where they had been to honor Arwen's death. Elladan had fallen from his horse, hitting his head, and Elrohir had been taken away, and would have suffered torture at the Easterlings' hands if Glorfindel and Eldarion had not shown up with some men and liberated him. They had searched for Elladan in vain, and finally one of the wounded Easterlings held as a captive had told them that they had killed Elladan and cast his body to the Anduin. Elrohir had almost killed the Easterling with his own hands, and then when Eldarion's men had found Elladan's cloak and weapons, just like the captive had said they would, Elrohir had wanted to die.</p><p>Only Glorfindel had prevented him from ending his life. And later, when his lover had asked him to come to Aman with him, Elrohir had agreed, unable to find peace on Middle-Earth anymore. Save for his love for Glorfindel, Elrohir had felt like an empty husk, and only slowly he had come to find some joy in life, to find some peace...</p><p>"What troubles you, beloved?" Glorfindel asked. "Do you believe that we will find this man and it will be Elladan? I remember how much you grieved for him..."</p><p>"I hope he is Elladan, and I fear to find that my brother is indeed that man," Elrohir said, withdrawing a bit and looking into Glorfindel's eyes. "If Methos is Elladan, then I abandoned him... I left him in the hands of those Easterlings, and everything that has befallen him since then is my fault..."</p><p>"If this is indeed your brother, he must know, as I know, that you'd never leave him voluntarily," Glorfindel answered softly.</p><p>"But I did leave him..." Elrohir said weakly, pulling away from Glorfindel's arms and walking to the window. And he has been on Middle-Earth alone for millennia... If that man is indeed Elladan..."</p><p>Elrohir sighed, closing his eyes and remembering the surprise on those elflings' faces when they had crossed paths in Tirion. They had looked at him in fear... And they had called him Death. He had not told Glorfindel about this one...</p><p>"After I left my father's house I met another young elf who died at Methos' hands, and he called me Death, Glorfindel. Why would any elf call Elladan Death? What is going on in Middle-Earth?"</p><p>Glorfindel frowned. "I wish you had not met him - I wanted to spare you more pain. Though I don't know why he called that man Death, I can guess the reasons, if this is indeed Elladan. The Doom of the Noldor is reactivated for those who went back to Middle-Earth - and Elladan would be the oldest one there from the house of Finw..."</p><p>"But Elladan didn't go back... he was stalled there... he was lost and is not to blame because a group of Noldor decided to leave Aman again during the Fourth Age! I need to know it all before we sail back there, Glorfindel... please..." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Glorfindel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I wish I knew more to tell you, Elrohir," he said with a sigh. "But the truth is, I only learned what I told you now after we asked for permission to seek this Methos. I don't know why he would be included, but such curses rarely take intentions and circumstances into account, usually they involve anyone within the family line..."</p><p>He came to the window, stopping right behind Elrohir and embracing him. "Since Manwe decided to warn me at all," he went on softly, "he'd probably tell me more if there was more to tell. It seems, beloved, that the rest of what happened we will have to discover for ourselves. Now, have you heard from Alqualond? Is our ship ready?"</p><p>Elrohir leaned back against Glorfindel's frame with a sigh. He still radiated tenseness, and Glorfindel knew he had to stay calm for both of them. "Yes, the ship is ready... I asked mama not to be there, but I think that papa will... I do not understand why Manw doesn't allow him to come with us..."</p><p>"Neither do I," Glorfindel acknowledged. "Again, I can only guess. Perhaps it means that Elrond's destiny in Middle-Earth is finished... "</p><p>He leaned closer, breathing Elrohir's familiar scent in. "We'll find him," he whispered. "Do not worry so, beloved. But we should not delay our going. I started preparing what we'll need to take; come, look and tell me whether you'll want anything else."</p><p>He took Elrohir's hand leading him towards the door in the back of the hall. The room behind the door was small and they did not visit it often. Nobody really needed weapons in Aman, but both of them had lived for too long as warriors to discard them willingly and easily. And now, it seemed, they'd need weapons again.</p><p>Glorfindel opened the door and they entered the room where on the low wooden table a pile of prepared things lay. Such familiar things - swords and knives, bows and arrows. It was as if they returned to the past, to the weapons room in Imladris, preparing for another patrol, and any moment now Elladan would enter...</p><p>Glorfindel shivered, chasing off the unbidden memory. "So, did I forget anything?"</p><p>Elrohir seemed to notice Glorfindel's unease and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Glorfindel sighed. Fine work he was doing staying calm...</p><p>"Appropriate clothing for Middle-Earth. We cannot go like this... And I suppose we can't really use bows and arrows now, but swords and knives..."</p><p>"Yes, you're right, of course," Glorfindel answered. "Though I'll feel strange without a bow. Maybe there it <em>is</em> possible for an elf to be too old... I think our shirts will still fit, but I don't know whether someone here could make some of that strange clothing in a hurry. Perhaps some of the newcomers could lend us their clothes, and we could buy more once we're in Middle-earth".</p><p>He sat down on the table, playing with an old knife of his. "It'll be strange, coming back again after all these years. We're a legend there now... From what those elflings tell, even our names would sound strange." He gave a short laugh.</p><p>"I do not know if I could change my name - or blend in with the Men". Glorfindel smiled wryly at his lover. "I was never very good at blending..."</p><p>Elrohir smiled, sitting down next to Glorfindel and encircling his waist. "You are too beautiful not to be noticed," he said. Then his smile faded. "I will not change my name. If Elladan... If that man can go for Methos... We could have other names in case we need them, but to Methos we should tell our own names..."</p><p>"You are right," Glorfindel answered quietly. "Even Men's names changed... Oh well, we'll invent something. It would be interesting. Maybe we could ask one of the elflings for advice. Though from what they tell, the name Methos seems strange to them too..."</p><p>He got up with a smile. "Though the Men seem to start growing more tolerant again... Now, do you think we'll manage to sail tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yes... Everything is ready, so maybe you should go to bed and rest..." Elrohir's tone suggested that he himself wouldn't be doing any sleeping.</p><p>"And what about you, beloved? I don't think I could rest with you brooding somewhere away from me..." He tugged at Elrohir's hand, making him rise too.</p><p>"Come, let us lie down together. You'll need the rest even more than me..." Elrohir nodded, following Glorfindel silently. They returned to the hall and went up to their cool and spacious bedroom. The house was full of eerie silence, even the voices of the birds singing outside in the gardens sounded remote.</p><p>Glorfindel looked at Elrohir worriedly. He hoped he'd never have to see his lover again as he had been during those years after Elladan's loss. If that meant finding this man Methos, so be it. Glorfindel just did not know whether it would be better if Methos were Elladan or not.</p><p>Glorfindel sat on the bed, starting to take his clothes off. Elrohir did the same, but his movements were listless and he looked away somewhere where Glorfindel could not follow him.</p><p>"Please try to rest, beloved," he said once they laid down. "We both will need to be alert once we are in Middle-Earth."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Elrohir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "I know... It is just that I cannot sleep," Elrohir said softly, making himself more comfortable in his lover's arms. "I keep thinking of that man called Methos, on the other possible reasons for him to look like me. He could be descended from Eldarion. He could even be part of the elf-friends lines that are part of my ancestry... But the elfling that called me Death said he had lived in what men would call the Bronze Age, and that Death had come in a horse and ravaged his homeland along with other horsemen. So this man is old, and so the possibility that Methos is indeed Elladan is more likely..."</p><p>Elrohir was aware that he was shivering in spite of the warmth of Glorfindel's embrace, and that calming down was becoming almost impossible. If Methos was Elladan his brother had become a foe to both Elves and Men, and for that only Elrohir was responsible. He should have stayed and not stopped until he had found Elladan's body. He should have stayed in Middle-Earth...</p><p>"Yes, it does seem more likely," Glorfindel answered quietly. "From what is told about him, this Methos is hardly a Man. But it is useless to guess when we'll soon be able to find out." He touched Elrohir's shoulder softly. "I understand that you cannot really forget this - but please at least try to think about something else, something that would let you rest."</p><p>"Alright... I will try," Elrohir said softly, closing his eyes and letting out a shaky breath, trying to stop his body's trembling. Maybe he could try falling asleep? Or at least pretend that he was sleeping so Glorfindel stopped worrying.</p><p>They would depart for Middle-Earth at dawn, and once on the ship, rest would be impossible. So many memories... "I am sorry to be dragging you into this, Glorfindel..." Elrohir said, opening his eyes again. He was starting to feel the pull of exhaustion, but he feared the nightmares that surely would come if he surrendered to the tiredness and fell asleep.</p><p>"Do not be sorry," Glorfindel said, drawing him closer. "I'll go wherever you go - or else I would go mad worrying for you."</p><p>"My dear Glorfindel... I would have gone to the Halls of Mandos long ago if it had not been for you. Only your love can keep me from despairing... I love you, Glorfindel... I will always love you..."</p><p>Elrohir pulled his lover down for a kiss, parting the soft lips and exploring Glorfindel's mouth, clinging to him almost desperately. Elrohir was aware that he was not making things easy, that he had relied on Glorfindel to be able to go through this. That this had to be difficult for his lover too. But Elrohir had had to put a brave face in front of both Celebrian and Elrond, and only to Glorfindel he could show the pain and fear coursing through his soul.</p><p>Glorfindel answered the kiss and kept stroking Elrohir's back. "I'm here, beloved," he whispered finally. "Remember that I'm with you and I'll do anything to help you."</p><p>Elrohir nodded, and started a new kiss, trembling and feeling tears coming to his eyes. It was a childish thing to do, to cry and trouble Glorfindel even more, but he would go insane if he continued keeping the anguish and fear to himself. He would surely die. As the kiss deepened Elrohir could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks and a knot forming in his throat that soon was painful enough to make it difficult to breathe. He broke the kiss, gasping for air and then he buried his face against Glorfindel's shoulder, still struggling to keep the tears at bay.</p><p>Glorfindel tenderly wiped tears from Elrohir's cheeks and then just held him. "We'll manage," he whispered, stroking Elrohir's hair. "We have dealt with so many things, and we'll deal with this too."</p><p>Glorfindel's words and the slow motion of his lover's fingers in his hair eventually managed to calm Elrohir and he just lay in silence in his lover's arms, feeling exhausted. He didn't realize that he had indeed fallen asleep. Not the elves' sleep where his consciousness was still aware of all that surrounded him, but the heavy sleep of mortals. It was easy for Elrohir to drift between the two ways of resting, being a half-elf both natures warred constantly inside him, even now that he had been in Aman for millennia.</p><p>His troubled thoughts didn't allow him to sleep thought, and soon the events of that horrid day came haunting his dreams again.</p><p>~~<br/>"Easterlings! Those bastards!" Elladan had charged against them without regard to risk. They were going back to Imladris and they had been planning to join Glorfindel and Eldarion who had tarried in Gondor because of Eldarion's duties. But now, at last, they would take their sister's son to Imladris and show him what remained of the days where Elrond still dwelled in Arda.</p><p>Elrohir had joined his brother and they had battled with the Easterlings fiercely, but they had been too many and soon Elrohir and Elladan had found themselves surrounded by them. One of the men had thrust a spear to Elrohir and Elladan had pushed him aside, falling off his horse when another man had killed his steed. Elrohir had screamed, but they had dragged him away and beat him until he had mercifully slipped into darkness.... And then Glorfindel had come...<br/>~~</p><p>Elrohir tossed on the bed, calling for Elladan first and then for Glorfindel. They had to find Elladan! They had to find his brother and punish those Easterlings who had dared to lay their hands on them...</p><p>"Elrohir?" Glorfindel's dreams never took him far away from him, so Elrohir's tossing and turning had already started to call his lover back when Elrohir cried. "Elrohir, wake up! You're safe, you're in Aman and we're going to look for Elladan soon!"</p><p>He jerked awake, sitting upright for a moment before slumping back on the bed and into Glorfindel's arms. A nightmare... and he had disturbed Glorfindel's rest.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Elrohir whispered. "I shouldn't have let myself sleep so deeply... I should have known that nightmares would come..." Elrohir sat on the bed again, gently disentangling himself from Glorfindel's arms. He slid his feet to the floor and stood, reaching for his robe. He felt cold as soon as he left the bed, but he had been feeling cold inside since it had become obvious that Elladan might be alive...</p><p>"I will go outside... I cannot sleep and I am disturbing you..." he said softly, his eyes pleading for understanding. He didn't want to leave Glorfindel's arms, his strength was failing him even now when his voice sounded so unsteady. But he needed to try to be strong. For Elladan... and for Glorfindel...</p><p>"Being apart from you when you're in pain will disturb me much more," Glorfindel said, getting up. "Please stay." He came close, drawing Elrohir to himself. Elrohir almost tensed, but he had never been able to resist Glorfindel's closeness and tenderness. He nodded slowly, allowing himself to be led back to bed, and soon exhaustion had claimed him once more. He didn't have nightmares this time, and just slept without dreams until the morning came. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Methos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The English weather changed all the time and still stayed the same. Methos hurried on; not far left to go. He should've taken the car. Or left the visit to the bookstore till the next day. They would've kept his books for him. For that matter, he should've left England. Sometimes Methos thought he had become a masochist in his old age. Why else did he spend so much time in such awful climates?</p><p>Finally he was home, in relative warmth, but the bad mood did not dissipate. Suddenly he started asking himself what he was doing here, once more in this city, too cold and windy and wet for his tastes. A short visit could be interesting, but why was he staying?</p><p>Because he had promised MacLeod he'd stay and wait for him. Again. He did not really hope to see the Highlander any time soon when Duncan had left left for New York. He had stayed in London, planning to leave every day but unable to decide where he wanted to go and what he wanted to do. But MacLeod had come back in less than a year. Did that change anything, MacLeod's return? Soon he had left again, explaining earnestly that he needed to go to Scotland, to return to his memories. Methos had been half-ready to start packing, already grumbling</p><p>mentally about the weather. But he had not been invited. MacLeod had just turned and left, smiling at him and promising to return soon.</p><p>So here he was, waiting again like some sort of grass widow... He snorted. At least this way he had some sort of purpose. Lately he had found himself going through the motions mechanically, returning to his old habits in vain hope of calming himself.</p><p>And nothing worked. He had taken a challenge last week and suddenly lost interest. Did it really matter whether he won or lost? Wasn't staying alive just another old habit?</p><p>He had overcome that mood quickly, of course, and won. After all, staying alive was what he did best. But he had not been able to make himself take that youngster's head, so he had just shot him and left, hoping that the man would take a hint and live.</p><p>He suspected that it all had started together with the dreams. Maybe he was going senile? The dreams were suspiciously like memories from his various lives - but he had not lived that life. He would remember. He could not forget a whole life like this, forests and rivers, hunting some sort of strange monsters and returning to a white city in a vale... No. Absurd. Nobody even built cities like this. He just watched too much crappy TV.</p><p>Methos sat down with a beer and the pile of his new books, opened one and stared unseeingly at the page, trying to banish the dream. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Duncan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> He should have asked Methos to come with him. But Duncan had needed to be alone and put to rest the ghosts that still plagued him a year after Connor's death. And he was not sure that Methos would understand this. His lover had been acting strangely since Duncan had come back from New York. He shouldn't have gone after Glenn. It had been a futile attempt at fixing a mistake, at helping her heal after the wrong he had done to her. And it had certainly damaged his relationship with Methos.</p><p>Duncan sighed, looking out the window of Rachel MacLeod's inn. He shouldn't have gone to New York, and he shouldn't have left Methos again. But now, after two weeks of being in Scotland, he could not muster enough strength to return and face the consequences of this new mistake. And he had no more excuses to delay the moment when he would have to go back to his lover.</p><p>Something had changed in the last few months, something was amiss and as much as Duncan had tried he had gotten only wry smiles and monosyllables whenever he had tried to speak to Methos about it. So he had run... It was ironic that their usual roles had been changed. His lover was usually the one who left... But now Methos seemed to be acting different...</p><p>It had been a surprise, and a relief, to find Methos still waiting for him in London when he had come back from New York. Duncan had tried to explain about Glenn and Methos had not dismissed him as always but listened attentively to all he had said. And then the old man had kissed him possessively and taken him to bed, claiming his body and his love with a fierceness Duncan had not ever seen in Methos before.</p><p>He shouldn't have left Methos alone. What if his lover decided that it was time to disappear again? What if...</p><p>"You seem troubled..." Duncan turned around when he heard Rachel's voice, and managed a smile.</p><p>"Don't pull that smile on me, Duncan MacLeod. I have been watching you for nearly an hour. Why don't you go back to him? What is it that you are looking here for if your mind is still in London?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" he asked defensively.</p><p>"I'm not blind, Duncan. I know what you feel for him... for Adam Pierson," she clarified when Duncan looked at her blankly.</p><p>"You know?"</p><p>Rachel rolled her eyes. "Men... You think I would not notice how he felt about you when he came here for your father's sword? He was desperate to get his hands on the sword, and he was quite convincing. I'm not a woman easy to convince, you know that."</p><p>"I know." Duncan allowed Rachel to lead him away from the window and to a settee. "I'm just worried," he admitted finally. "Adam has not been the same lately..."</p><p>"Then why on earth did you leave him alone? If you have finally admitted that you have feelings for him why come here and leave him in London?"</p><p>Because I'm a fool...</p><p>"I needed to come here and deal with past memories... Connor's death..."</p><p>"Stop using Connor as an excuse to run away from love, Duncan MacLeod. Adam will not be there always."</p><p>And she was so right, though she didn't really know why. Rachel knew that Duncan had come from the death to revenge his father's death. That he was the Duncan MacLeod the legends spoke about. But that was all she knew, and she probably believed that Methos would die some day and leave him alone. But she was right. He should go back to London before it was too late and he lost Methos once again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Glorfindel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Glorfindel had hoped that finally going to Middle-earth and doing something would make Elrohir feel better. But his lover was still distraught, even though he made efforts to appear calm. Not that it worked - Glorfindel had spent too much time observing Elrohir and his moods.</p><p>And before that he had observed both of them, and the memories of those times kept bringing him images of both twins. He could easily imagine Elladan now. In Elrohir's place he would probably go out to shoot, or arrange a party, or find a lover for a night - any activity to take his mind off things that worried him. Did he still do that? Glorfindel tried to imagine Elladan changed by centuries spent among Men, but he failed.</p><p>Maybe he had never learned to look at Elladan alone. The twins' personalities were different, but still they so often acted as one that most people saw them as one person. Once Glorfindel had done that too. And then his eyes had started to linger more and more often on Elrohir.</p><p>Had he failed his other student? Had he been content to leave once he found Elrohir? Doubts still gnawed at Glorfindel's soul after all this time, and the possibility of finding Elladan only made them stronger. It was no use thinking like this, but Glorfindel had never managed to master his own thoughts completely, and in the moments of forced inactivity he still found himself examining his past actions, reproaching himself for past mistakes.</p><p>He sighed and went out on the deck. The sea around them was changing slowly, almost imperceptibly. Were they already in Middle-earth? He did not know. He was probably the only elf who moved in this direction for the second time, but too much has changed since his previous return. Numenor fell. The road to the West was closed. But the sea was still endlessly fascinating, even if Osse wouldn't be greeting them from the waves.</p><p>Ahead of him the lonely dark-haired figure was staring into the water. Glorfindel sighed and came closer. Elrohir had spent too much time like this during this journey...</p><p>"Have you missed Middle-Earth, beloved?" he asked softly, embracing the younger elf from behind. Elrohir leaned into Glorfindel's embrace, obviously trying to compose himself, to look calmer. But Glorfindel still felt his tenseness.</p><p>"I'm not sure... Sometimes I think I have, especially when I remember the times when Elladan and I rode together, or the quiet moments you and I shared at Imladris. But when I think of those last days when we lost Elladan..."</p><p>"Then don't. Don't think about them. We have a lot to do. Middle-Earth has probably changed so much since elves left it... And we have too little information for our search - though it helps that we won't have to carry a portrait with us", he added with a small smile.</p><p>He looked ahead again, holding Elrohir closer, trying to calm the younger elf. "I think the land is close", he almost whispered. "To see Middle-Earth again after all those years... How strange..."</p><p>The ship glided along, and now keen elven eyesight could distinguish first Men's ships, and then a couple of strips of land ahead.</p><p>"What islands are those?" Elrohir asked softly.</p><p>"Western Islands. But we won't be landing there. Further ahead is the Isle of Skye, where we can land safely and then travel among Men to the mainland". Indeed, there wasn't far to travel now. Their ship slowed down and now the Men on the other ships seemed to notice them. Someone waved at them, and Glorfindel waved back. They were going past the Western Islands and now the Isle of Skye could be clearly seen.</p><p>"There", Glorfindel said. "This bay looks good for landing".</p><p>Elrohir nodded. Glorfindel felt tenseness still radiating from his lover. Nothing he said seemed to do any good for Elrohir. He could only hope that they will find Methos - Elladan - whoever that man was, and soon. They approached the island and busied themselves with the landing, centuries of working together making words unnecessary. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Elrohir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was strange to be walking again on Middle-Earth and not be able to recognize anything. The houses were different. The sea looked different... Even the trees looked different! Elrohir was glad that they had listened to the elflings and that their ship was quite similar to the others around, even though it was not as beautiful as the Teleri's white ships. And that they had got money after selling some jewels they had brought from Aman so they could buy these strange clothes they had just bought to replace the old "jeans" the elflings on Aman had lent to them... Jeans was a strange name for these... sort of thick leggings... or trousers... It was almost amusing and Elrohir found himself relaxing slightly as he and Glorfindel walked along the streets looking at everything in wonder.</p><p>They had bought new shirts too, and long coats where they could hide their swords. The elflings had insisted on this. At least their boots seemed to be good for the strange attire, and after holding his hair back at his nape Elrohir had looked at his image in the mirror and smiled.</p><p>Glorfindel had left his hair loose, though his lover had been fingering a leather clasp since they had left the clothes store. Elrohir wished Glorfindel</p><p>didn't tie his hair back, though judging the looks some women were giving him, and also some men, maybe he should convince his lover to wear a cloak again. Elrohir had never realized he could feel this jealous, but then everyone in Aman knew that Glorfindel was his lover and that they had bonded both in body and soul. Rules seemed to be different in the land of Men, more so than before...</p><p>"What are we going to do now?" he asked his lover, glaring in a woman's direction, and blushing when she blew a kiss to him. "Women here seem to have no shame, and the same could be said about men..."</p><p>Glorfindel laughed and tossed his hair away in a gesture that made Elrohir feel the urge to kiss his lover and hold him tight. Was it possible to hold another man close and kiss him in the middle of the street now?</p><p>"Yes, I noticed," his lover said. "But we should make plans first, decide how we'll be going about our search..."</p><p>"I know... I was asking about that actually," Elrohir said, taking Glorfindel's hand in his and hoping his lover would not object. Nobody around them seemed surprised so surely this was permitted too. But it didn't stop some men from looking at Glorfindel still. Elrohir sighed.</p><p>"Maybe we could find a place to eat? You must be hungry, and that way we can speak about our plans..." To his surprise, Elrohir was actually feeling hungry, so it was better to eat now so Glorfindel didn't worry about his lack of appetite too.</p><p>They found a place where food was sold and served on tables scattered along the place. A restaurant... The elflings had mentioned restaurants, fast food and cafes... and all kind of strange food. Elrohir followed Glorfindel inside the place, hoping his lover took care of deciding what to eat.</p><p>Elrohir was about to take a seat when a strange sound inundated his senses, a sound that nobody but he and Glorfindel seemed to be hearing. Instinct guided his eyes to a man standing in the entrance, looking at them, a wary expression on his face.</p><p>The man came towards them even as the strange sound died. Elrohir looked questioningly at Glorfindel before turning his attention to the stranger.</p><p>"I am Daniel MacGuire," the man said and looked at them, apparently wiating for them to tell him their names too. Glorfindel offered the false names they had chosen and the man had nodded in acknowledgement.</p><p>"I'm not looking for trouble," the man said, puzzling Elrohir to no end.</p><p>"That's very sensible," Glorfindel said, apparently untroubled for the other</p><p>man's sudden interruption. "Then we should go back to our own business." The strange man nodded and left, and only then Elrohir realized that there had been something else about that man... Something that made the stranger different... The long coat could be a coincidence, but the man had looked at him in a strange manner.</p><p>"There is something you are not telling me," Elrohir said, trying to keep his voice level. The waitress chose that moment to come and he watched in amazement as Glorfindel asked for hamburgers and cokes, and salads. It seemed that his lover had been talking to those elflings a lot, and that they had given Glorfindel enough information to move in the land of Men without much trouble. The woman finally left, and Elrohir looked at his lover, waiting for Glorfindel to speak.</p><p>Glorfindel raised an eyebrow, reminding Elrohir of times long gone when his lover had been his teacher. "What do you mean? The only thing that was told to me alone was the renewal of the curse, and I already told you about that."</p><p>"But what about that sound we both heard? And that man's strange behavior... He just came and informed us he didn't want any trouble, as if such an announcement was needed." Elrohir paused, studying his lover's face. "You didn't seem surprised by his behavior, Glorfindel."</p><p>Glorfindel sighed. "That's how this curse works now. Those elflings think they have to challenge each one of their kind. They call it the Game... As for the sound, I think that's how they recognize each other. Among so many Men the innate magic of elves must be more noticeable..."</p><p>"So that man... immortal... elf, whatever... He thought we would challenge him? That is what the swords are for? By Elbereth, Glorfindel! Do they go around killing each other? Has Elladan been doing that all this time?"</p><p>The waitress came back with their order and Elrohir did his best to stay calm and wait for her to leave so he and Glorfindel could speak about it. But it was just too much to think that elves were killing each other in Middle-Earth, and that this Methos, if he was his brother, had been doing the same. Elrohir stood, feeling sick, and rushed out of the place, not stopping until he found a dark alley where he vomited his insides, leaning tiredly against the wall when he was done.</p><p>Elrohir was still trying to regain his breath when he heard that sound again. He opened his eyes, looking around warily and relaxed when he saw it was Glorfindel coming towards him. So it also worked like this between them? But he could never challenge Glorfindel to a duel... Elrohir's mind was still whirling with confused thoughts when strong arms gathered him close.</p><p>"I'm sorry, beloved. I forgot you didn't live during the worst quarrels and bloodshed among our kind..." Glorfindel sighed. "But it was not as bad as this. It's because they have no memory of who they are... Still, remember the one we just met. He did not want to attack us. Not everybody wants to kill the rest of their kind..."</p><p>"But Methos does it," Elrohir whispered, leaning against his lover's frame. "Why then would anyone call him Death? Oh Glorfindel, if this is Elladan and he is killing other elves, will Manw forgive him? If Methos is Elladan then it was not his fault! It was mine..."</p><p>"Manw knows about the curse, and he still let us go find him... And remember, the later arrivals did not call him Death. Whoever it is, maybe things changed? We all make mistakes, and the curse did not stop the best of us from being noble and loving..."</p><p>"You always know how to ease my pain, beloved... And you are right. Even if Methos were Elladan, and had lived killing our kind, he is not to blame, and maybe he is not doing that anymore... I am sorry I left you there..." Elrohir was tired, so tired that he could sleep and never wake again. But he couldn't do that. He needed to find Methos and confirm that it was indeed Elladan... and beg his forgiveness and try to make up for leaving his brother alone for millennia.</p><p>Glorfindel stepped back and touched his cheek, then turned Elrohir's face towards himself and looked into his eyes. Elrohir sighed softly and closed his eyes when Glorfindel leaned in to kiss him. Only in his lover's arms he felt safe. Only when Glorfindel gathered him close and stroked his hair or kissed him would Elrohir find some peace.</p><p>"Glorfindel... I love you..." Elrohir whispered against his lover's lips before a new kiss started. Elrohir was just starting to relax when the damned sound intruded his senses again, and this time there was also a voice.</p><p>"What is the meaning of this?" a brown-haired man exclaimed, approaching them and looking at Elrohir with eyes that burned with anger. "And who is this man?" the stranger demanded, glancing at Glorfindel before turning to him again.</p><p>Elrohir looked at the stranger in confusion.</p><p>"I think you have the wrong man..."</p><p>Glorfindel was still holding him and now looked at the stranger with mild curiosity. "I'm <em>sure</em> you have the wrong man. Both of us have just arrived and have never met you before..."</p><p>The man's eyes widened and seemed about to snap at Glorfindel, but eventually turned to Elrohir again.</p><p>"Damn it, Methos! "What the hell is wrong with you? Stop this charade!"</p><p>Elrohir gasped, looking at Glorfindel before turning to the stranger again. "Who are you?" he whispered, his heart beating so fast that it seemed to him that it would jump outside his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Methos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He saw that dream again. The city in the valley, forests surrounding it, the river... The landscape was so familiar that he could recognize every detail of it, could add the missing sounds and smells...</p><p>Methos sat up abruptly. It wasn't a nightmare. Why did it make him so nervous, then? He did not feel like sleeping. He could see the dawn through his window and that made him smile wryly. What would Mac say seeing him up so early? Before he knew what he was doing, Methos was out of bed and looking through piles of books and papers. There! He held a small sketchbook half-filled by doodles and unfinished sketches. He did not draw regularly, but it was a skill that sometimes came in damn useful. Like now.</p><p>He hastily put sweater and jeans on and settled in the armchair with sketchbook and pencils. He had to do something about those dreams, or the constant itch on the brain would drive him mad.</p><p>Methos started with the city, deciding that it was the most concrete and identifiable part of the dreams. Still, it proved surprisingly hard to catch on paper. The floor around him quickly covered with crumpled sheets of paper while he struggled to remember all the details correctly and to show the intricate loveliness of the buildings without forgetting their hidden strength. At last he had a sketch that he decided would do. Methos deliberately cleared from his mind the building designs and started to sketch whatever he could from the landscape. There were also people, he knew that, but their faces remained blurry. People and horses - not modern times then, not that he doubted it. The landscape, though it came easier, couldn't help him. Rich and beautiful forests looked like the northwest of Europe but had no specific details that could identify it more precisely. And gods knew he had traveled through Europe enough.</p><p>Methos put the landscapes back with a sigh and returned to the sole successful drawing of the city. <em>That</em> really gave him problems. He started to sketch it to get a clear impression, but now the sketch, which he knew to be as accurate as he could do it, reinforced his first feeling. He did not know that place. It did not come from anywhere in Europe - unless built recently by some crazy architect with too much money and imagination. But in later case what was it doing in his dreams?</p><p>And still... he knew it. He felt he did. If he stopped concentrating, Methos could imagine the buildings populated, music floating though tall ornate windows, riders hurrying through the streets...</p><p>Annoyed, he threw the sketches on the table and tried to occupy himself with other matters. But nothing helped. Finally he began worrying that he had only made things worse by trying to capture the dreams - now they invaded his waking hours too.</p><p>At quarter to twelve Methos knew he had enough. The images would not leave him alone. They demanded more action, so he collected the sketches and went out. He could do with extra help. Maybe he had missed something...</p><p>After the third librarian in a row had advised him to look for a job illustrating fantasy books, Methos wasn't so sure about help. Except maybe help in driving himself mad. He retreated into bigger and quieter library halls, surrounding himself with volumes of architecture drawings and photos, desperately trying to find some peace and eventually identify the damned place. When a fellow researcher passed by his table, he was distracted by another book, and so he did not even lift his head when she looked at his drawings.</p><p>"How beautiful!" the woman exclaimed. "What is it?"</p><p>"The last homely house," he answered automatically. And froze, not hearing her further questions.</p><p>Where had that come from? And what was going on in his head?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Duncan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> He knew he shouldn't have left Methos alone. Duncan had been aware that he might</p><p>have been making a huge mistake when he had decided to leave for Scotland. But he had never expected Methos to do something like this! To take another lover and pretend that he didn't even know him! And the fact that the blond man was not letting go of Methos was kindling Duncan's anger.</p><p>"Will you stop pretending that you don't know me?" he demanded. "It's a cheap trick, Methos! If we are through you should say so and stop pretending that you are someone else..." Duncan trailed off, only now realizing that his there was something definitely wrong. Methos was wearing a ponytail, and Duncan was sure that the last time his lover had worn his hair long had been in the Bronze Age. And there was something different in the way the dark-haired man was looking at him...</p><p>"If you know your Methos as well as that," the blond man said softly, "you should be able to see the differences..."</p><p>Duncan nodded almost imperceptibly, his eyes fixed on the dark-haired immortal's pale face and finding more and more differences in a face that was Methos'. The eyes were not the same. There was pain in them, but not the pain he had seen in his lover's eyes when Methos had thought that Duncan was not looking or paying attention. And this was another difference, the unguarded pain in the immortal standing before him... and the silence...</p><p>"Who are you people?" he asked finally.</p><p>"We'd like to meet your friend," the blond immortal said again. "If he is who we think he is, we haven't seen him in a very long time..."</p><p>"Is Ell-- Methos alright?" the dark-haired immortal asked suddenly. Duncan wondered about the apparent slip. He would not be surprised if these immortals knew Methos by another name, but that didn't explain the fact that the immortal</p><p>had his lover's face...</p><p>"He is alright, but I need to know more about you before leading you to him," Duncan said warily. "You and Methos are obviously related..."</p><p>"My name is Elrohir," the dark-haired immortal said, "and Methos might be my brother..."</p><p>"And I am Glorfindel," the other immortal said quietly, and Duncan could see that he was holding the one called Elrohir tighter, probably trying to calm him.</p><p>"Brother?" This didn't sound at all well. The last time someone had called Methos his brother it had been Kronos and the rest of the Horsemen. But these immortals didn't seem to be part of any ancient band of assassins, though they did look like warriors. Was this another part of Methos' past coming to the surface?</p><p>"Can we go somewhere to speak about this calmly?" Duncan said eventually. "There is a caf some blocks away from here..."</p><p>"We know that caf I believe," Elrohir said, his cheeks coloring slightly. If this immortal was Methos' brother, he surely was as old as Duncan's lover. And Glorfindel... But there was something that didn't make sense. Their signals were strong, but different from any other buzz Duncan had ever felt before.</p><p>"Let's go then," he said, guiding the two immortals along the streets, noticing the way Elrohir looked at everything around him, as if it were the first time he'd been on the island. Glorfindel seemed calmer, and quite protective of his lover.</p><p>They arrived at the caf and once they had taken a seat and ordered some food, Duncan spoke again.</p><p>"Methos never mentioned having a brother... And I got the impression that you</p><p>were about to call him by another name..." Elrohir nodded. "Elladan, that was my brother's name. We were attacked by Easterlings... lesser men," he clarified when Duncan looked at him, puzzled.</p><p>"Lesser men?" Definitely ancient...</p><p>Glorfindel sighed. "Elrohir's brother was lost in an attack, and we believed him dead for a long time. He may just have forgotten things about himself... Did your friend ever mention where he was born? Where he came from?"</p><p>"No. Methos doesn't remember where he came from." This was turning more and more bizarre... and more and more plausible at the same time. Methos had told him once that everything was a blur before he had taken his first head.</p><p>"Elladan hit his head when he fell off his horse... If you thought I was him..." Elrohir was obviously fighting for control, and the pain in his eyes was so great that Duncan felt compelled to believe him.</p><p>"You have the same face... If Methos is indeed your brother, then you must be twins... And you must be the oldest immortal alive, Glorfindel..." Duncan wondered what Joe would say about this.</p><p>Glorfindel smiled. "Yes, they are indeed twins. As to whether I'm the oldest...</p><p>it's a complicated issue. I hope we'll have time to talk about that, too..." "Can you take us to him?" Elrohir asked. "Is he on this island too?"</p><p>"No, he is not here," Duncan said. "And it won't be that easy to tell Methos that he has a brother, and that there is another immortal who seems to be even older than him... Your buzz, the signal we all feel when another of our kind is close," Duncan clarified, wondering if these two had been living apart from the rest of the world. "Your buzz is different that Methos'..."</p><p>"And what does that mean?" Elrohir asked, conforming Duncan's eerie impression that they knew little about the Game. But how could that be? They were obviously carrying swords...</p><p>"The buzz becomes stronger as we grow stronger," Duncan said carefully. "And for one who has lived five millennia like Methos... You should know about this..." Elrohir turned to look at Glorfindel, as if asking for help. They were hiding something, Duncan was sure of it now. And he was not going to take two perfect strangers to Methos, even if one of them bore his face, unless he had all the answers first. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Glorfindel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Glorfindel was drinking the curious brew Men apparently called coffee. It was hot, dark and bitter and he could not help wondering what was it made of. Now was not the time, though. Their search was going with surprising success. Glorfindel was almost sure that Methos was Elladan. If even his own lover had mistaken Elrohir for him...</p><p>Glorfindel looked with a smile at the impatient dark-haired elfling. He apparently was serious about his lover... Had Elladan finally settled down? It would be very good - and it would certainly soothe Elrohir's worries to find his brother not only alive but happy.</p><p>Glorfindel looked at his lover again. Elrohir had become calmer after they had found this elfling and learned that Methos was well, even if he wished to meet the man who could be his brother as soon as possible. The elfling, though, clearly expected to have his answers first. That would be difficult...</p><p>Men had forgotten about the First-born, and the elflings that had grown among those Men seemed to find their own explanations for being what they were.</p><p>"We don't usually have reasons to worry about our ages," Glorfindel said at</p><p>last. "And the buzz is only important if you meet your own kind rarely. You said our buzz was different - what did you mean... Sorry, we do not know your name still..."</p><p>"I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. So you are trying to say that you have been living in isolation? Your buzz, your signal is quite strong but definitely different. It's not easy to explain... How have you survived this long without being challenged?"</p><p>Elrohir clearly felt uncomfortable again, but he still asked: "What makes an immortal stronger?"</p><p>Duncan Macleod answered with an air of puzzlement, "You grow stronger as you take more heads."</p><p>The elfling's words chilled Glorfindel's soul, even though he partly expected them. He looked at Elrohir, worried about his lover's reaction to this horrifying way of life, while his brain tried to work out the ways of explaining things to Macleod.</p><p>"You might say we have lived in isolation from all this, yes," he encompassed his surroundings in one gesture. "The ways of have Men changed greatly since we were here last time, so please don't be surprised at our ignorance..."</p><p>"You certainly sound as if you have been isolated," Macleod said. "But what made you come out of this isolation and look for... for your lost brother?"</p><p>"We met some elf..." Elrohir began, "some immortals who thought I was Methos, the same as you did. We had believed Elladan dead until now... I know it is not easy to trust us, and given the way... the way you live I can understand your distrust. But please... all we ask is to see Elladan... Methos... If he is my brother..." he finished in an evidently strained voice, and Glorfindel took his lover's hand, squeezing it softly.</p><p>Then he looked straight into Macleod's eyes. "It's your decision now whether to take us to Methos or not. We won't stop looking whatever you say - it is too important; but I ask you to trust us. To help us." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Elrohir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Elrohir tried to stay calm while they waited for MacLeod to decide if he was going to help them or not. They were so close that if Elrohir had known his way through this strange world he would have already left in search of this Methos. But Middle-Earth had changed so much that getting MacLeod to help them, or following him was the best chance they had of finding Elladan.</p><p>If Methos was indeed Elladan...</p><p>"I will help you."</p><p>Elrohir started when he heard MacLeod's words.</p><p>"You will?" Elrohir looked at Glorfindel before turning back to MacLeod.</p><p>"I will call him and take you there only if he agrees," MacLeod said, looking at them seriously. "Methos doesn't like strangers... And for him you will be strangers until he sees you, Elrohir. And once he sees you he will demand answers."</p><p>Glorfindel frowned a little at Duncan's last words. "If he doesn't like strangers it will be difficult... Will you tell him that you almost mistook Elrohir for him?"</p><p>"I will, once we are there," Duncan said quietly. "Methos doesn't like surprises, but he also has this tendency... to run away when he needs time to deal with something... If he is the man you are looking for, he might remember when I tell him, and I want to be there with him when that happens."</p><p>"When we were still living in our father's house, Elladan turned restless from time to time, and he used to mount his steed and gallop away," Elrohir said softly. "But he always returned at night..."</p><p>"You mean your step father, don't you?" Duncan asked, a trace of puzzlement in his voice.</p><p>"No. I am speaking about our father... He is waiting for us to bring Elladan back... If this man is indeed my brother..."</p><p>"Go back where?" Duncan asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Immortals are orphans... What are you speaking about?" Glorfindel sighed. "Immortals are orphans here, since they arrive as babies and usually get adopted. But everybody has parents of some sort somewhere. What did you think was the immortals' origin?"</p><p>"It is not known," Duncan said, still eyeing them suspiciously. Elrohir cursed himself for letting this bit about his father out, but he had not been thinking clearly. Elladan might be so close!</p><p>"I have a father and a mother," Elrohir said. There was no use in denying it anymore. "We both come from the world of immortals," he added, avoiding the word elf just as his lover was doing. "That is why we didn't know about buzzes, though some of us knew about the Game... We will tell you everything, but now is not the time..."</p><p>Duncan looked at them for some moments, his eyes lingering on Elrohir's face before he spoke again. "You are identical to him, save for the long hair. Methos always wears it short... I will call him. We can do it from my hotel..." Glofindel rose. "Thank you," he said, taking Elrohir's hand and gently tugging at it to get Elrohir up to his feet.</p><p>"We will never forget this," Elrohir said. "Again, thank you." MacLeod nodded, looking a bit doubtful still, but Elrohir was certain now that the younger elf would lead them to Methos. Now all they needed was for Methos to agree to see them.</p><p>The hotel was not far away, and they walked together once more. Nobody seemed to mind that Glorfindel and Elrohir were holding hands, though it didn't prevent some women from looking at Glorfindel in a way that made Elrohir uncomfortable.</p><p>He was starting to believe would never get accustomed to Middle-earth again. Not that he was planning to stay, of course. Even if Methos was Elladan and wanted to stay on Middle-Earth, Elrohir was aware that he could not stay too, if only for Glorfindel's sake. His lover would surely agree to stay if Elrohir asked, but he could not do that to Glorfindel. Even if life in Middle-Earth didn't seem to be as dangerous as before, there was the Game. Elrohir would just die if somebody challenged his lover and took his head... Or if that happened to Elladan...</p><p>Elrohir felt Glorfindel's hand on his back and only then realized that MacLeod was asking them to step into what seemed a huge metal box.</p><p>"We need to get into the elevator so we can reach the third floor where my room is," MacLeod explained. It seemed to Elrohir that the elfling and Glorfindel had been talking about this for a while.</p><p>Glorfindel was looking interestedly at the awful machine, stroking Elrohir's back in a calming gesture. So Elrohir had no choice but to get into the box and endure the whole process of the thing moving upwards and his stomach lurching in protest. But finally they were out and MacLeod led them into his room.</p><p>It was spacious for the sort of huge inn this hotel was, and it was full of all kind of strange devices. Elrohir smiled seeing Glorfindel look around in barely concealed awe. Surely the blond elf would have spent the rest of the day learning about every new thing in the room.</p><p>"How are you going to call him from here?" Elrohir asked, taking a seat while Glorfindel examined a huge box with a silver glass-like surface on one of its sides.</p><p>"I am going to use a phone," MacLeod said, and the question died in Elrohir's lips when the elfling showed him yet another machine. "You have never seen a phone..."</p><p>Elrohir shook his head.</p><p>"I will tell you how it works after I talk to Methos, okay?" Elrohir nodded, thinking that he should have asked more about Middle-earth before coming back. Glorfindel was looking at the phone with mild interest. MacLeod smiled and started pressing buttons, and soon he was speaking to the thing. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Methos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The phone suddenly rang, almost making him jump. For the last several days he had been holed up at home, trying to make sense of the suddenly emerging strangeness. Methos had begun going through his diaries, making a rough outline of his movements - later he should destroy it again, he supposed, lest it ended up in Watchers' hands. But the emerging picture was not reassuring. There were periods that fit the approximate location of his dreams, but he remembered them well. And he could find no traces of the strange city. "The last homely house"... The phrase was smooth, like something that had been repeated by many people for many years, but no amount of searches could locate it.</p><p>Still, he had to admit that in some ways this strange search was a good thing. It gave him a sort of purpose, flimsy as it was. And he stayed at home, avoiding potential challengers. Last month had made him unsure whether he would win another one - or if he even wanted to.</p><p>So the ring among the constant quiet he had already adjusted to was startling. Slowly he approached the phone, and when it went on ringing, Methos answered the call.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>~~ <br/>"Methos? I'm glad you are home! I'm currently in Skye. I was planning to go back today... <br/>~~</p><p>"Mac," Methos acknowledged. The Scotsman's voice sounded relieved, as if Duncan was glad to hear him... "So you had enough of Scottish weather? Not that it is much better here..." Methos himself felt a burden lifted from his shoulders he did not know he had. Duncan had decided to come back.</p><p>~~ <br/>"Yeah, I've had enough of it... And I miss you..." ~~</p><p>Duncan's soft voice sent shivers through Methos's body. "Well," he tried to speak with a note of irony, "what's holding you? You know where I am."</p><p>~~ <br/>"I'll take the first plane I find, but there's something else... I have met two immortals here on Skye, and they claim to know you... Apparently they have known you for a long time..." <br/>~~</p><p>Methos was too tired and wanted to see Duncan too much. He refused to panic. Yet. "What do you mean - for a long time? How long? And what do they want?"</p><p>~~ <br/>"A very long time. I'd prefer to speak about this once I am back in London... They only want to see you, Methos, and I think it's safe to meet them. They are here with me now and waiting for your answer..." ~~</p><p>Duncan sounded a bit strange, Methos decided. Like he planned something sneaky. What was that Scotsman keeping from him? Usually he was quite intent on protecting Methos from old friends. The Horsemen had left their scars on Duncan too... So why would he want Methos to meet these people now? A very long time, he said...</p><p>Methos realized that he still had not given his answer - and he did not know this answer yet. Could he trust Duncan's judgement? How did they convince Duncan? Unless...</p><p>"So tell me, MacLeod, is one of them a lady?"</p><p>~~ <br/>"No! What are you thinking of? There are two immortals, one must be around you mortal age... the other a bit older... I would never place you in danger, Methos. You should know that." <br/>~~</p><p>Methos sighed. Duncan sounded really offended by his suggestion, though his voice became softer in the end. And while Duncan himself would willingly head into trouble because of some woman, he was usually much more careful about Methos's safety...</p><p>"I know, Duncan. I know," he answered, also much softer.</p><p>He still wondered at Duncan's description. Why would being around Methos's mortal age be somebody's most important feature? Still, he was curious - and he needed a distraction. He'll be prepared for the visit, and two on two without an ambush... those were good odds..</p><p>"And did they say <em>where</em> they know me from?"</p><p>~~ <br/>"They might be older than Kronos... But they were never part of any raiding group. They claim to be friends, Methos. I know this will sound strange to you, but I think you should see them." <br/>~~</p><p>"Older than Kronos? Mac, how do you know they're telling you the truth? I don't think besides me there's anybody that old still living..."</p><p>Methos started to feel strange. Some possibly very old acquaintances - and those dreams about forgotten life. Was it all connected? He could swear he had a headache...</p><p>~~ <br/>"Just trust me, will you? Talk to them, that's all I ask... Maybe you will remember them when you see them. Now if you don't want to see these guys I will tell them so..." <br/>~~</p><p>"No," Methos sighed. "Bring them. I trust you," he added quietly.</p><p>~~ <br/>"Thank you. I'll take them to a hotel and then I'll meet you at home, is that okay?" <br/>~~</p><p>"Yes..." Methos said, "yes, of course..." So Duncan wanted to delay his meeting with those immortals. Well, it was just fine with him.</p><p>~~ <br/>"Alright then. I will call you when I have the plane tickets... Good-bye, Methos... <br/>~~</p><p>Methos answered with a good-bye of his own, ended the call and for several moments stood there unmoving. Things were going to change; he knew it and was not sure whether he liked that or no. Then he sighed and went to put his drawings away. It would not do to announce his private madness to everybody.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Duncan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Duncan hung the phone with a sigh, hoping he was doing the right thing. Methos had sounded... different, stressed would be the right word. Something was going on in that old man's mind, something that might not be related to Duncan's leaving for Scotland... He was really worried now...</p><p>"I will get the plane tickets so we can leave for London as soon as possible. Is that okay with you?"</p><p>"What is a plane?" Elrohir asked, his eyes going from Duncan to Glorfindel. He had been so focussed on Elladan's possible survival that he hadn't cared to ask</p><p>the elflings about life in Middle-Earth.</p><p>"A plane is... Wait... How did you arrive in the island?" Duncan had met people who had lived in isolation before, but they had always been aware of the modern devices... Duncan turned to Glorfindel, wondering if the blond immortal didn't know what a plane was too...</p><p>"We arrived in a ship," Elrohir said. "Is a plane something like a ship? I have seen those strange machines... automobiles?" Duncan nodded. "Automobiles, cars... A plane is like a car or a ship that flies..."</p><p>"Like Vingilot, Erendil's ship," Elrohir said, puzzling Duncan to no end.</p><p>"I'm not sure if I want to know who Erendil is," Duncan started to say. Elrohir's resemblance with his lover was starting to disturb him, because even though the two immortals bore the same face, Elrohir seemed so different...</p><p>Glorfindel chuckled. "Actually, he's Elrohir's grandfather..."</p><p>"Elrohir's granfather," Duncan repeated. "And he had a ship who flew in the sky like a plane." When Elrohir nodded, Duncan gave up. "I am starting to wonder if you people are trying to make fun of me..."</p><p>"Of course not," Elrohir said seriously. "We have lived here in Middle-Earth... here in your world, but we come from another world where life is completely different. And you all come from it, too."</p><p>Duncan stared at Elrohir for a full minute before deciding to ask more questions once they were in the plane. He wanted to know, needed to know more about this world where ships could fly... But right now he needed to reach his lover as soon as possible.</p><p>"I would like to know more about your world," he said quietly. "But maybe it will be better if you tell me about it in the plane." Duncan dialed the travel agency's number and soon he had three tickets to London. "We have to be in the airport in two hours. Do you need to go to your ship maybe? You should not leave it without hiring someone to take care of it while you are gone."</p><p>Glorfindel shrugged. "Nobody will notice it and it won't need any care. Trust us at that..."</p><p>"Alright. I'm not going to ask about that either," Duncan said. Elrohir smiled at this and for a moment it was almost as if Methos were smiling at him. He closed his eyes briefly.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Elrohir asked, looking at him with concern.</p><p>"Ah... no. It's just that when you smiled the resemblance with Methos was really striking..." Duncan took a seat, looking at Elrohir for some moments and then turning to Glorfindel.</p><p>"This is really happening, isn't it? You have come looking for him, and Methos is very likely to be your lost brother... And we all come from your world..." Elrohir nodded and the sudden vulnerability in his eyes made Duncan wince inwardly. If Methos were Elladan, what would happen then? Would Methos recognize him? Would they try to take Methos away? Would Methos want to leave? But he could not just turn away and keep these immortals away from his lover. He could not deny his family to Methos.</p><p>"Let's go then," he said, taking some minutes to gather his things while Glorfindel and Elrohir watched some TV. Some forty minutes later they were in a cab and heading for the airport.</p><p>Once there, Duncan led Glorfindel and Elrohir inside the airport, answering their questions and asking some of his own. They had just checked on the counter when a buzz hit them. Duncan looked around and saw... Daniel MacGuire... of all times to find him now...</p><p>"I will be back soon," he said, his eyes fixed on the newcomer. "That is Daniel MacGuire and he comes for me..."</p><p>"We know him," Elrohir said, his eyes fixed on MacGuire. We met him at the caf... Are you going to fight with him?"</p><p>"I'm afraid I have no choice... If the plane is about to leave, just board it and once in London find a telephone and..."</p><p>"We are not going to leave you alone," Elrohir said, glancing at Glorfindel for confirmation. Glorfindel nodded with a serious look.</p><p>"Alright, but remember, you cannot intervene. It's against the rules," Duncan said motioning for them to follow him outside the airport.</p><p>"What rules? And why is that man after you?" Elrohir asked. "We met him earlier and he told us he wanted no problems..."</p><p>"The Game's rules," Duncan explained, not feeling surprised anymore. "Every fight is one to one, and we are forbidden to take a head on holy ground." They were already out of the airport and walking towards an abandoned terrain a few blocks away.</p><p>"Then nobody would fight on Aman," Elrohir said, sounding relieved. Duncan just nodded. Aman... It was surely a sacred land for Elrohir and Glorfindel.</p><p>MacGuire was already waiting for him in when they arrived at the place. Duncan took of his coat and gave it to Elrohir, taking hold of his katana. "Daniel MacGuire and I have an old grudge," he said, answering Elrohir's other question.</p><p>"I have been waiting for this for long, MacLeod," MacGuire said before taking his own coat and tossing it on the ground. "I will have my revenge now!"</p><p>"You should have listened to me and stayed away from Lydia, Daniel," Duncan said as they circled each other. "You only led the hunters to her..."</p><p>"Bastard!" MacGuire lunged forward in a sudden rage, but Duncan parried the strike easily, pushing the younger immortal off balance before engaging in a quick and vicious fencing with him. He had warned MacGuire to stay away from the young pre immortal until the hunters left, but he had not listened and one of those renegade Watchers had decided to do away with Lydia after seeing Daniel teaching her the basics of fencing.</p><p>MacGuire's fighting skills had greatly improved, but the younger immortal still lacked the experience and strength to overcome Duncan. After a few more exchanges Duncan finally managed to get MacGuire on his knees.</p><p>"Go now, Daniel, and I won't hold this against you!" he said, in a last attempt to have the younger immortal come back to his senses.</p><p>"Just do it!" MacGuire hissed.</p><p>Sighing inwardly Duncan gave the last stroke, taking MacGuire's head, and a moment later the quickening was hitting him. He screamed as the currents of energy racked his body, seeing MacGuire's life as the dead immortal's essence entered him, filled his body and mind. And then there was silence, and Duncan staggered on his feet, feeling disgusted and drained. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Glorfindel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glorfindel stared at the gruesome scene in horrified fascination. It really was a game, like they called it - the doom of the Noldor turned into this deadly plaything, all the more terrible for being so ridiculous.</p><p>He wondered about these rules Was the prohibition to fight on sacred ground a distant memory of Aman? Two youngsters fighting over some long-nursed grievance, were they as cursed as the first kinslayers at Alqualond?</p><p>And finally the game came to its end, Duncan Macleod cut off the other man's head and Glorfindel shuddered. It had been too long since he had seen an elf dead by another elf's hand - and he hoped he'd never have to see that again.</p><p>He saw the elfling assaulted by the released energy and for a moment wondered whether the dead body would burn. But no, Daniel MacGuire was no Fenor. There were two bodies on the ground now, one headless and another wracked by tremors. What was MacLeod feeling? It was probably not the first kill for him. Did he carry the remainder of all the kin he had slayed? Did the memories trouble him?</p><p>Elrohir made a faint sound, and Glorfindel, worried, turned to his lover, touching his shoulder slightly. "How are you, beloved?" he asked softly. At first Elrohir seemed unable to answer, and Glorfindel drew his lover's trembling body closer, trying to give him calm Glorfindel himself did not feel.</p><p>Then Elrohir whispered: "Oh Glorfindel... Elladan... Living like this..."</p><p>Not knowing what to answer, Glorfindel continued to hold his beloved, stroking his back and finding a much-needed reassurance in this simple gesture.</p><p>Finally he sighed and said "The past cannot be changed, Elrohir. Let's try to make something out of the future - and hope that if this Methos is indeed Elladan, not all his life was like this..."</p><p>MacLeod apparently had recovered already; he was getting up shakily and straightening his clothes. "We still have this plane we need to get on," Glorfindel said to Elrohir, "so let's take MacLeod and go." Elrohir nodded and they both waited in heavy silence for Duncan MacLeod's approach.</p><p>"Let's go," Macleod said.</p><p>"But what about the body..." Elrohir asked, looking troubled.</p><p>"The watchers will take care of it. I will tell you about the Watchers later..."</p><p>Glorfindel felt Elrohir's unhappiness almost physically, but he knew here was neither the time not the place for this talk.</p><p>He squeezed Elrohir's hand softly and said to MacLeod "Very well, let's go. But we'll have to talk in this plane..."</p><p>The three of them quickly left the place, Glorfindel glancing for the last time at the poor dead youngster and wondering whether he'd bring news of their arrival to Manw... Glorfindel tossed his hair back, deciding that it didn't really matter.</p><p>The plane did not really look like a ship, more like a a metal bird made by someone who never saw birds close. Once they were seated inside this bird and he studied the surroundings to his satisfaction, Glorfindel turned to his companions again.</p><p>Elrohir worried him. His lover had started to look better after meeting MacLeod, but the senseless battle had apparently unsettled the younger elf very deeply. Not that Glorfindel could blame him... Still, he couldn't help trying to make Elrohir feel better. Taking his lover's hand, he looked into the troubled gray eyes and said "You can't afford to think about this too much. We have to find Elladan..."</p><p>"Yes, you are right..." Elrohir answered, looking determined but still very pale. GLorfindel could see that the guilt for leaving Elladan still tormented his lover, wearing him out.</p><p>Even Duncan MacLeod noticed this. He looked at Glorfindel questioningly, concern on his face. Glorfindel had learned long ago to see differences, not similarities on the faces of the twins, but MacLeod had met Elrohir for the first time today, and he probably still saw his lover's face on a stranger. This had to be disconcerting...</p><p>Elrohir looked at MacLeod. "Who are these Watchers you mentioned?"</p><p>"They are part of a secret organization created by mortals who know what we are. They watch us and have records of everyone of us."</p><p>"Isn't that dangerous?" Elrohir asked, looking troubled again.</p><p>"It is, but there is not much we can do about them. They are supposed to watch and never intervene, though not all of them follow that rule..." Glorfindel listened to all this with interest and then asked: "And how long have these Watchers existed? Do they have any ideas about the origin of immortals?"</p><p>"Methos says that they have been there almost since his first years on Earth... Five millennia ago," MacLeod clarified. "They assign Watchers to every immortal after the first death..." MacLeod trailed off and looked at them for some moments. "If you have just come from the land of immortals then you have never died. Pre immortals' buzz is quite faint, and yours is so strong..."</p><p>Glorfindel shrugged. "I did die, actually... Are there any immortals around older than Methos? Or do these watchers know of such immortals?"</p><p>"You did die?" Duncan said, surprise in his voice. "So your buzz must be the stronger one, and to answer your other question, the Watchers don't know where we come from either. And Methos is supposed to be the oldest immortal alive..." Duncan turned to Elrohir with an uneasy look.</p><p>"You did sense me coming..." When Elrohir nodded, MacLeod continued. "That is strange for a pre immortal, but you people are different. If you have not died yet, then you should not engage in battle at all. If you are wounded, you won't heal like me or Glorfindel."</p><p>"I wonder how did those watchers appear?" Glorfindel said slowly. " Because the possibility that Methos is Elladan is very strong - and then he <em>is</em> the oldest one here. He probably lost some time of his life, because if they were around as long as he, they should've known who the immortals really are..."</p><p>"I'm not sure if they have been watching us for so long..." Duncan answered. " Maybe three thousand years old or so... Methos doesn't remember anything before he took his first head..."</p><p>Glorfindel saw Elrohir close his eyes, looking definitely sick. He felt a bit sick himself. "I always suspected it was a bad idea to send children here," he said quietly, " but I could not imagine just <em>how</em> bad. Thank Eru they almost stopped. And poor Elladan..."</p><p>"So your people sent children here... May I ask why? And who is that Eru?" MacLeod asked very quietly.</p><p>Glorfindel sighed. "Eru is the Creator of the world. As to why they sent children... many of us liked it here and missed Middle-Earth, so they wanted their children to have the same experience they had. Only it seems to have turned out badly..."</p><p>"It has turned into a senseless slaughter," Elrohir said, looking at MacLeod.</p><p>"Why do you fight? What is the purpose of this?"</p><p>"There is a prize," MacLeod said quietly. "Nobody knows for certain what it is, but its associated with power. There can be only one, that's what we all are taught by our mentors."</p><p>"All you manage is to get killed and go to the Halls of Mandos," Elrohir said, his voice strained. "All you manage is to kill your kin..."</p><p>"They are children, beloved. No use to get angry at lost children who do as they were taught to do. And this prize..." Glorfindel said sadly. "It is, indeed, senseless, but I'd still like to see what those watchers recorded. What do they think this prize is - the Silmarills?"</p><p>He shook his head and turned to Macleod with an apologetic smile. "Sorry. You're probably confused by now, but we have discovered too many disturbing things since we came here. We knew that the curse was reactivated, but not about all this ridiculousness... Tell me, where are these rules coming from? Doesn't anybody here have any idea about their origin? What you say has some sense to us, but everything is so horribly distorted...'</p><p>"I was taught about the rules by my kinsman and teacher, Connor MacLeod..." Duncan explained. " Methos himself has no idea where they came from, and he is supposed to be the oldest. You speak of a curse and those... Silmarils... This is confusing for me too..."</p><p>"The curse..." Glorfindel said with a sigh. "I don't know whether we'll have time to explain, it's a long story and they announced that we'd be arriving</p><p>soon, but the main effect of the curse is this division between kin, this necessity to kill those of your own blood..."</p><p>"That would mean that all immortals are of the same kin..."</p><p>Glorfindel nodded and paused for the moment, knowing that an explanation was needed and trying to decide where to start. At last he glanced at Elrohir once more and started with a sigh. "It is said that we the First-born came to being here in Middle-Earth..."</p><p>The story was indeed long. It took Glorfindel and Elrohir the rest of the plane journey and the road to the hotel to tell Duncan about the origin of elves, their initial stay in Aman, Fenor, the Silmarills, the Kinslaying and the curse of the Noldor.</p><p>"And so we returned to Aman, but some of the Noldor, as I said, missed Middle-Earth and wanted their children to see and experience the same things they did. And the children were permitted to go - but not the parents. None of them knew it would turn out like this..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Elrohir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elrohir was standing close to the window, looking outside and wondering if they had done right when they let MacLeod go. The elfling had said that he would be back, that all he wanted was to warn Methos about the resemblance between them. That bringing them to the older immortal without telling him first about this could lead to disaster.</p><p>But what if MacLeod disappeared? What is he warned Methos about them and left to never come again? MacLeod had left his telephone number, and Glorfindel knew by now how to use the strange machine. But Elrohir could not help but feel anxious about this. So close, and yet they could lose the man again.</p><p>He turned to Glorfindel who was examining something called mini bar, and couldn't help but smile. With his hair loose and in these... jeans, Glorfindel looked really beautiful. Elrohir came closer and placing a hand on his lover's chest leaned in for a kiss. He needed to feel his lover's closeness.</p><p>Glorfindel turned to him with a smile, taking Elrohir in his arms and kissing him. Elrohir sighed softly and when the kiss ended he rested his head on his lover's chest.</p><p>"Please try to stop worrying..." Glorfindel said, stroking his hair. Elrohir had let it loose too, tired of the ponytail. He would have braided some strands if it were not something unusual to do on Middle-Earth now.</p><p>"I am sorry," he said, raising his head and looking into Glorfindel's eyes. "I am being horrible company... I'm glad our bond cannot be broken," he added with a small smile.</p><p>"Why should it be broken? What would I do without you, beloved?"</p><p>"Your life would be easier, calmer," Elrohir said, stroking Glorfindel's cheek with his hand. "Don't mind me... I just feel strange in this world..." Elrohir closed his eyes, feeling slightly lightheaded.</p><p>Glorfindel led him to a seat. "After so many years with your family I wouldn't know what to do with a calm life," he said.</p><p>Elrohir smiled weakly while his lover looked around, eyes finally resting on the tray with food MacLeod had ordered for them before leaving. "Let's get some hot food into you..."</p><p>"Alright..." Elrohir nodded, watching as his lover lifted the dome-shaped covering and served some food for him. Even if he was not hungry, Elrohir knew that he had to eat.</p><p>"Thank you," Elrohir said when Glorfindel handed him a plate, but he didn't take it securely enough and it fell, breaking into pieces.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." he whispered, watching the wreck guiltily. Glofindel made a soothing sound and reached to pick up the pieces, cutting his fingers in the process.</p><p>"Be careful!" Elrohir exclaimed, leaning to take Glofindel's hands in his so he could examine the wound. But as he reached for a napkin to clean it, Elrohir gasped softly. The cut was completely healed.</p><p>"I guess there's so little magic left in Middle-Earth that whatever still works, works more quickly...." Glorfindel said.</p><p>"Must be so but..." Elrohir reached for a piece of broken glass and closed his fist around it. Wincing slightly he opened his hand again. "But MacLeod said it would not work on me. I guess he was right."</p><p>Glorfindel shook his head. "You did not need to experiment, beloved..." Elrohir watched in silence as his lover stood and started looking for something to stop the bleeding. Elrohir waited, cradling his hand and wondering why it was bleeding so much. Finally Glorfindel came back with a small box.</p><p>Elrohir considered it safe to stay silent while his lover cleaned his hand and fixed the cut with a small adhesive bandage. Glorfindel was shaking his head and grumbling. "You've lost all sense..."</p><p>"I'm sorry... I just wanted to know if MacLeod had said the truth. It has bled quite a lot," he added softly, wondering why he was fueling his lover's exasperation.</p><p>"Maybe Aman is healing things by its own power...Here, you're all done." Glorfindel sat close to Elrohir and drew him into his arms, saying, "Don't worry me like this, beloved..."</p><p>"I won't do something like this again, I promise," Elrohir whispered, resting his head on Glorfindel's shoulder. "I am so tired... I would sleep if we were not waiting for them..."</p><p>"So sleep a little. I'll wake you when they come..."</p><p>Elrohir was about to say that he could not sleep now, that he had to stay awake and wait for MacLeod and Methos to come, but the look of concern in Glorfindel's eyes convinced him that he needed the rest.</p><p>"Alright, beloved..." he stood, drawing Glorfindel up with him and leaning into his lover's frame. "I feel as if I've been hunting a pack of Orcs..."</p><p>"It's much more difficult. You know all there is to know about Orcs, but <em>this</em> is unknown..."</p><p>"And almost terrifying," Elrohir said as Glorfindel led him to the bedroom. "You will wake me as soon as they come, won't you?" When Glorfindel nodded, Elrohir smiled softly. "Thank you..." He laid on the bed and closed his eyes, completely exhausted. Glorfindel was taking off his boots and placing a soft blanket over his body. "Love you," Elrohir whispered, and moments later he was asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Methos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> All the papers and architecture books were put away, and now Methos curled up in an armchair, trying to collect his thoughts. Who could be those people MacLeod had found? It seemed, though, that his ability to think had disappeared. Probably the same way his sanity went. With the way things were going soon he'd scare MacLeod away, too.</p><p>At first he waited anxiously and the time seemed to go slowly, as it always went in a moment like this. But soon Methos was lost in thought, randomly sifting through his memory, trying to remember the oldest of his acquaintances. That was when he suddenly felt a buzz.</p><p>In all likelihood that was MacLeod already, but still Methos got up, taking his sword. Soon somebody rang at the door.</p><p>He went to open, immediately stepping away, sword ready.</p><p>It was, indeed, MacLeod, looking good as always. "Welcome", Methos said quietly. "Are they in the hotel?"</p><p>Duncan seemed relieved, as if he had expected Methos to be gone or something like that. "Yes. I told them I would bring you there."</p><p>Duncan leaned closer and kissed him, encircling Methos' waist with his arms. "Missed me?"</p><p>"Yes," Methos answered with an involuntary shiver. "It was cold and I needed a bedwarmer. Come in..."</p><p>He led Duncan inside and took some beer out of the fridge, then settled on the sofa, motioning Duncan to sit next to him. "Well? Did those people make you come back? And who are they anyway?"</p><p>"They didn't make me come back," Duncan said, clearly a bit piqued. "I had already bought the ticket back when I met them. All I did later was get tickets for them."</p><p>He paused, studying Methos for a moment. Methos almost snapped at him to go on when Duncan started to talk again.</p><p>"They are immortals... actually only one of them is an immortal. The other one is a pre immortal with a noticeable buzz and who can sense immortals as well..."</p><p>Methos stared at Duncan, bewildered. "How can a pre immortal be a very old acquaintance of mine? Or did you muddle things up?"</p><p>"No, and it's as incredible for me as it is for you. But these guys say they have known you for millennia, and one of them, the pre immortal, says that he is your brother..."</p><p>"Some pre immortal said to you that he has known me for milennia and that he is my brother and you believed? And decided to bring him to me? Which one of us is going crazy?" Methos' voice was becoming louder with every word.</p><p>Deep down Methos knew that he had oversimplified, that Duncan had to have reasons, but some uncomfortable feeling wouldn't leave - he just knew it was connected with the dreams...</p><p>"Calm yourself, Methos. Nobody is going crazy. I know my words hardly make sense, but the guy... I thought it was you when I saw him on Skye. He had his hair tied back at the nape of his neck and looked like you. I'm not saying that you look alike... you and Elrohir are identical."</p><p>"Who?" The name almost made Methos jump, but he collected himself and decided he was merely surprised. He had never heard such a name before.</p><p>Duncan drew him close, ignoring Methos' indignant expression.</p><p>"Elrohir, that is the pre immortal's name," Duncan said carefully. "Have you ever heard that name?"</p><p>"I don't think so..." Methos said slowly. "I have never heard a name like this. What language is it in? And who's the other one?"</p><p>"If you can't recognize the language..." Duncan said, stroking Methos' back slowly. "The other one is a tall blond immortal named Glorfindel. They are lovers, that much I know..."</p><p>"I'd know if I had a brother..." Methos said absently, the strange names echoing in his head. "How can immortals have brothers if they don't have parents? All this sounds more and more strange. Where did they sprung from and why now?"</p><p>"They said that they come from the land of immortals, and that, if you are the one they look for, you have a father and a mother waiting for you there," Duncan explained. "Elrohir said that his brother fell from a horse and hit his head... He called you Elladan."</p><p>Methos shivered again, but tried not to pay attention to strange names and to think about this new information. "A land of immortals? Where? And what's that about parents... Oh right, if I have a brother, I must have parents too. What about you, Mac, did they promise you a bunch of relatives too?"</p><p>Apparently Duncan had not thought about that. Methos could clearly see surprise on his face, but then the Highlander pulled himself together again.</p><p>"They did not, but they told me a strange story about Elves coming from another land, and an ancient curse that was renewed in this age." Duncan paused, looking troubled. "The younger one is so distressed... He thought his brother dead until newcomers started calling him Methos. If you don't want to see them I will tell them so, but they said they won't stop, that they need to see you."</p><p>"Then I don't think it's reasonable to refuse now..." He stared ahead, thinking. "And maybe I'll find some rest when I know what all this means..."</p><p>He stood up and turned to Duncan. "Do they expect us today? I feel like dealing with this as soon as possible..."</p><p>Duncan stood up too, coming closer. Methos could see the worry on his face and mentally kicked himself for the careless slip of his tongue.</p><p>"What do you mean, some rest?" the Highlander asked.</p><p>Methos shrugged. "Nothing in particular. These people and their fantastic stories just made me curious." He stepped closer to Duncan and smiled at him. "So are we going today?"</p><p>Duncan smiled in answer, and Methos decided to take it as a good sign. Then the Highlander drew Methos close and kissed him with surprising passion.</p><p>"Yes, today, so we can come back home and spend some time alone..." Methos smiled at him a little dazedly. "Let's go then... Or we'll be too distracted to do it today..."</p><p>By Duncan's looks it seemed he was already distracted. But in the end he managed to let go of Methos and said: "Let's go." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Duncan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duncan called a cab, not really wanting Methos to drive just now. His lover seemed to be disturbed, unsettled... And Duncan didn't want to end up dead, even if he knew well that they would come back to life. It always hurt to die... But why was Methos disturbed? It seemed linked to Elrohir and Glorfindel's arrival, and that was strange. Methos had sounded strange in the phone, even before Duncan had explained about the new arrivals.</p><p>"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, taking Methos' hand in his. "You do look pale..." Almost as pale as Elrohir...</p><p>"Yes. Yes, I am," Methos answered, a hint of annoyance in his voice, but Duncan was not fooled. He had seen Methos disturbed before, but never like this. It was as if the older immortal's mind were somewhere else but at the present.</p><p>"No need to get grumpy, old man," Duncan said, choosing to let the matter go for now. The cab was approaching the hotel.</p><p>Methos snorted. "Shouldn't the 'old man' title go to your new friends now?" Duncan nodded, smiling and acknowledging the joke. He wondered just how old Glorfindel was. Even if the blond immortal looked only a few years older than Elrohir or Methos, Duncan had the feeling that Glorfindel had lived for much longer.</p><p>"Here we are," Duncan said, paying the cab driver and stepping out of the cab, waiting for Methos to come out.</p><p>Methos paused a little, but before Duncan could ask if something was wrong his lover came out of the cab, his face a mask of calm, a smile on his lips. Well, at least this was normal Methos' behavior, pretending he didn't care when actually he did. Which took Duncan back to his troubled musings. Why was Methos so disturbed by this? Was his lover hiding something from him? That would be normal Methos' behavior too.</p><p>"Well, what are we waiting for?" Methos' voice shook Duncan out of his musings and he smiled, placing a hand on his lover's back and ignoring Methos' puzzled expression at this gesture. Whatever was going to happen now, Duncan wanted to make sure that his lover would be all right.</p><p>They took the elevator, and Duncan could not help but find more and more similarities between his lover and Elrohir. Methos had never felt comfortable in elevators, a mild claustrophobia being responsible for this. Elrohir had seemed to be almost sick earlier, and Glorfindel had placed an arm around him until they had come out of the elevator.</p><p>"They are really worried about this Elladan," Duncan said, hoping to break the silence. They were alone in the elevator, so he could speak freely. "It seems that he hit his head while stopping an enemy rider who was about to kill Elrohir. They were captured and separated. Glorfindel and a man named Eldarion found Elrohir, but they could not find Elladan. They found his weapons and cloak in the river, as one of the dying enemies had said they would."</p><p>Methos was listening attentively, a slightly distant look on his face. Was he remembering? Duncan wanted to shake him and ask what was going on in his head, but that would only make things worse. If Methos was indeed Elladan, things would change and Duncan might face the possibility of losing Methos to his past. The elevator stopped, and Glorfindel and Elrohir's buzzes hit them almost at once. Duncan looked at Methos, searching for something that assured him that his lover was all right. But Methos' expression was carefully guarded now. Duncan sighed inwardly and knocked at the door.</p><p>Glorfindel opened the door, sword in hand, though he relaxed when he saw it was Duncan. The blond immortal was starting to greet him when his eyes fell on Methos. Duncan caught his breath when Glorfindel stared at his lover, but to his relief the blond immortal seemed to snap out of it.</p><p>"Come in," Glorfindel said, his voice slightly hoarse, and Duncan motioned for Methos to come inside, wondering where Elrohir could be. Methos was staring at Glorfindel, but didn't seem to recognize him, the only sign that this had affected him the fact that he kept glancing at the blond immortal as they were led to a seat.</p><p>He was about to ask for Elrohir when the younger immortal rushed into the waiting room, his hair loose and disheveled, no sword at all, eyes growing wide when he saw Methos.</p><p>"Elladan..." he whispered, swaying slightly on his feet. Glorfindel moved at Elrohir's side at once, holding him. And to Duncan's surprise Methos also stepped closer, apparently wishing to touch him. Elrohir was not even blinking and for a moment Duncan thought that Methos would recognize him.</p><p>But then his lover stepped back and looked at him. "Yes, I see what you meant..." he said calmly.</p><p>Duncan nodded, his eyes turning to Elrohir, who was being guided by Glorfindel to a seat. Duncan motioned for Methos to sit at his side and waited for the other immortals to speak.</p><p>"Do you not recognize me, brother?" Elrohir asked. He was impossibly pale and his voice trembled. Duncan almost wished that Methos was indeed the dark-haired immortal's brother, so intense was the pain in his eyes.</p><p>Methos didn't even flinch. "Am I your brother? You aren't even an immortal yet, and your story seems fantastical. Is the likeness between us reason enough to decide we're related?"</p><p>Elrohir seemed to be taken aback by the calm reply, and closed his eyes briefly, sagging against the backrest of the couch.</p><p>Glorfindel was studying Methos more calmly, obviously more in control of whatever emotions this brought him. "What do you think your origin is, then?" he finally asked interestedly.</p><p>Methos shrugged. "I don't remember - it was so long ago... But in all probability I was a foundling like all immortals are. We can't have children - that's why your story seems so absurd."</p><p>"It merely takes a long time to finally happen," Glorfindel said quietly. "And between First-Born and Second-Born children are even rarer..."</p><p>"And I'm not a pre immortal, though I don't heal like you all do," Elrohir said, and only know Duncan saw the band-aid on the younger man's palm.</p><p>"What happened?" he asked, frowning in concern. "I warned you to be careful..."</p><p>"I needed to see it with my own eyes," Elrohir answered, his face hardening slightly. Again Duncan had the feeling that he was looking at an ancient Methos.</p><p>"I can feel your signals," Elrohir continued. "And I have been alive for millennia. I am your brother, whether you accept it or not. And I left you here because I thought you were dead..." Elrohir finished, his voice strained.</p><p>Methos lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, I have been dead too many times..." He paused. "A very interesting story, but it's too much to accept just on your say-so and our</p><p>similar looks. After all, my appearance's not that unique..."</p><p>Elrohir sighed heavily, turning to Glorfindel, despair in his eyes. He seemed about to lose control.</p><p>"But not that common, either," Glorfindel said, stroking Elrohir's back. "If what we say is no proof for you, what <em>is</em>?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Glorfindel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> If Glorfindel had any doubts about Methos being Elladan, they disappeared the moment he saw the man with his own eyes. And Methos's behavior only reinforced the impression: Glorfindel remembered too well Elladan being stubborn and cagey.</p><p>He just wished Methos would come around soon, because it pained him to see Elrohir's torment. Now Glorfindel waited for Methos's answer with interest. What reasons would he invent? Glorfindel knew there was no further proof they could offer, and Methos must realize it too. The final decision was the matter of his own heart, not of Glorfindel and Elrohir's words.</p><p>Methos still wasn't answering. Glorfindel tried to calm Elrohir, who had not even for a second taken his eyes off his twin, trying anxiously to catch his eyes.</p><p>"Tell me," Methos finally said, turning to Elrohir. "What exactly do you want? You say you thought your brother dead, presumably long ago. Then you learned that there is someone who looks exactly like you - or your brother. And you came to find this person. Why? What did you hope to find?"</p><p>"I hoped to find you," Elrohir said quietly. "I hoped that you were indeed alive, and that you could forgive me for leaving you here..." He paused, closing his eyes briefly. "I know you do not remember us, and that you do not believe us. But if you remembered you would know that I could never leave you here, and that I had to come..."</p><p>Elrohir moved his hand in a nervous gesture and sighed, obviously pained by Methos's disbelief. Duncan stayed silent. Glorfindel wondered what he was thinking about all this. Did the young elfling think them rivals for Methos's affections?</p><p>"So you made all this journey just to say you're sorry?" Methos asked slowly. "Just where did you come from, by the way?"</p><p>Glorfindel sighed and gave as brief an explanation of Aman as he could. Methos's expression was thoughtful. Apparently he knew he could no longer just deny everything, but did not quite know what to say. "I need more time to think about all this," he said. "Perhaps tomorrow we should meet again..."</p><p>"Tomorrow?" Elrohir sounded a little frightened, but then he just nodded and looked at Methos anxiously.</p><p>"You could come to our house?" MacLeod started to say, looking at Methos for confirmation.</p><p>"Yes, I think it would be the best," Methos said quietly.</p><p>Glorfindel squeezed Elrohir's hand. "Of course we will come."</p><p>After that the meeting wound down more quietly. Methos left their address, they decided on the hour of tomorrow's visit and finally the two visitors turned to go.</p><p>"Till tomorrow," Methos said, and Glorfindel nodded.</p><p>"Till tomorrow..."</p><p>"Good-bye," Elrohir said quietly, looking calmer.</p><p>"Good-bye," MacLeod repeated, smiling at Elrohir before looking at Glorfindel. "We'll be waiting for you. Take care."</p><p>Glorfindel smiled at Duncan. Whatever his reasons, the elfling was clearly worried about Elrohir. And Glorfindel could understand him... He nodded at their visitors again and closed the door behind them, standing quietly beside the door until he could not hear them any more.</p><p>Then Glorfindel went back, sitting next to Elrohir, and made his lover to look at him.</p><p>"Elrohir?" he said with a note of worry. "How are you?"</p><p>"I don't know," Elrohir said softly, his eyes still pained. "To see that he is alive, to know that I abandoned him..." Elrohir paused, running a hand through his loose hair. "He doesn't believe us, Glorfindel. I'm afraid that we will never convince him. I don't know if I will be able to bear losing him again..." Glorfindel drew his lover closer, stroking his hair. "He will believe. He just needs time. But now at least we know that he is safe..."</p><p>"For now... until another elfling challenges him and cuts off his head," Elrohir said darkly.</p><p>"Even if he believes us, will he agree to return with us? He has a life here... A lover..." He sighed. "Ah, beloved, we can't do anything now. We must await his decision. Elladan's decision..."</p><p>"I know... but if he remembers and stays, he will be accepting to live under the curse, and Manw will never forgive him. He will die and go to the Halls of Mandos, and he might never be released..." Elrohir looked like he was about to fall apart.</p><p>"I understand, love..." Glorfindel said quietly. "We'll have to talk more about the curse tomorrow. We had enough to discuss today..."</p><p>He held Elrohir in his arms, hoping that his love would be enough to soothe the younger elf's anguish at least a little. "If his memory returns, Elladan will feel as strongly about this as you do. As long as I knew the two of you, he wished to be parted from you no more than you from him..."</p><p>Elrohir sighed. "I hope you are right... Just hold me, please..."</p><p>Glorfindel smiled. "Of course, love..." He leaned closer, capturing Elrohir's lips in a soft but insistent kiss. Centuries had passed since their first kiss, and still the taste of his beloved, the closeness of him every time drove Glorfindel crazy with pleasure.</p><p>"Whatever I have is yours, beloved," he whispered. "Whatever I can do to help you, I will..."</p><p>"Kiss me again..." Elrohir whispered, his hands burying in Glorfindel's hair and drawing him closer for another kiss. "Love me..."</p><p>"I love you... I will love you always, no matter what the future brings..." And Glorfindel kissed Elrohir again, this time more hungrily. Their bodies pressed close, he could feel Elrohir tremble and was sure he was trembling himself. His hand slipped under Elrohir's shirt, drawing random patterns on the soft skin. "You're mine, beloved, and I will never let you go," Glorfindel whispered when the kiss ended and leaned in again, lightly kissing Elrohir's half-closed eyes, then going lower and finally stopping to kiss his neck.</p><p>Elrohir gasped softly when Glorfindel kissed his neck and pressed his body even closer. "I'm yours... always will be yours, Glorfindel," he whispered huskily.</p><p>"I love you... Take me..."</p><p>"Oh, I will, beloved. I will," Glorfindel answered with a quiet laugh. "Just not here..." He got up, drawing Elrohir with him. The bedroom was close, but their progress towards it took a long time, since they could not step away from each other. His impatience winning him over, at last Glorfindel lifted Elrohir in his arms and, quickly entering the bedroom, deposited him on the bed.</p><p>He stopped for a moment, looking at the familiar and so loved sight, and for a second thought about Elladan... Methos... So similar and so different... Then he shook his head, several blond strands falling on his chest, and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over Elrohir. "The sight of you makes my heart sing," he whispered and kissed Elrohir again, sneaking his hand under the younger elf's</p><p>body to press him closer.</p><p>"And you simply take my breath away, beloved," Elrohir said softly between kisses. "You are my reason to live... my life..."</p><p>Glorfindel started to unbutton Elrohir's shirt, his fingers much less deft than usual. His mouth followed his hands, covering the bared flesh with myriads of tiny kisses. He moved away for the moments, lifting Elrohir a little to finally take the shirt fully off.</p><p>He smiled again, looking at the younger elf. Such an enticing picture his beloved made lying like this, shirtless, his mussed hair spread on the pillows, half-open lips slightly swollen from kisses, body trembling from excitement. But Glorfindel's own body quickly demanded some action from him. He leaned down again and kissed one tiny nipple, teasing it with his tongue while his fingers caressed the other one. Then he paused again, smiling up at Elrohir, and asked</p><p>"So what are your plans for tonight, love? I'll understand if you're still tired and want to sleep..."</p><p>"Sleep now?" Elrohir managed to say, still gasping from air after Glorfindel's first teasing caresses. "Come here." He dragged Glorfindel down for another kiss, his hands tracing patterns on the heated flesh, his body arching as he moaned in pleasure.</p><p>Glorfindel smiled and kissed Elrohir again, gladly swallowing his moan. "You don't want to sleep? What do you think about taking your breeches off, then?" His hands drifted down again, but instead of undressing Elrohir further he cupped his lover's arousal through the straining fabric and squeezed it firmly, saying reflexively "I think they're a bit too small for you." Then he leaned to kiss Elrohir's trembling stomach, dipping the tip of his tongue into the navel.</p><p>"Aahhh... You are driving me crazy, beloved..." Elrohir was trembling, and his body arched against Glorfindel's mouth and hand, obviously seeking more contact. "Please..."</p><p>"You don't really have to ask, love..." Glorfindel squeezed Elrohir's aroused member again and then, not wishing to linger any more, quickly took the rest of Elrohir's clothes off. He covered his lover with his body, kissing him again, and then, looking into passion-clouded eyes, whispered, "Help me undress? I want to feel all of you..."</p><p>Elrohir reached for Glorfindel's shirt and started to unbutton it slowly, brushing the warm skin with his fingers. He raised his head, sharing another kiss and then slowly rolled Glorfindel on the bed until he was lying on his back.</p><p>"It's easier like this," he whispered, kissing Glorfindel's neck as his hands continued working on the shirt.</p><p>"You're right," Glorfindel smiled, staring at his lover but still trying distractedly to help with unbuttoning. Soon, though, he abandoned this, and his hands found more interesting occupation, sliding down to Elrohir's waist and stroking his hips slowly.</p><p>Elrohir moaned softly, his hands almost ripping Glorfinfdel's shirt off. Soon the garment was gone and Elrohir's hands moved to unzip Glorfindel's jeans.</p><p>"So beautiful..." he whispered.</p><p>Glorfindel smiled and lifted his hips to make Elrohir's task easier. Finally the jeans were off and Glorfindel lay down again, pressing his naked body against Elrohir's and starting to thrust against him almost involuntarily.</p><p>"What do you want?" he asked softly. "How can I give you pleasure, beloved?"</p><p>"I want you... I want you inside me," Elrohir whispered, trembling with passion.</p><p>"All right, love," Glorfindel answered. "All right..." Earlier he had noticed a bottle of lotion on the bedside table and found its placement very lucky. Now he took it and moved down Elrohir's body, trailing it with kisses.</p><p>"So beautiful, my love..." he said softly. "So passionate..."</p><p>Ignoring Elrohir's arousal, he went lower, kissing the soft skin on the inside of his thighs, moving them apart to make a place for himself. Then, seeing his lover's excitement, he kissed the tip of the aroused member. Elrohir almost jumped, and Glorfindel laughed softly. Then he bent towards it and slowly took it into his mouth.</p><p>Starting to suck Elrohir's member gently, with his free hand Glorfindel opened the lotion and squeezed some of it onto his fingers. He did not stop pleasuring the younger elf with his mouth, but at the same time his finger slowly crept up between Elrohir's spread thighs, circling the secret opening.</p><p>Then he swallowed Elrohir's member whole and simultaneously moved his finger inside. Glorfindel waited for a while to let his lover adjust to this intrusion and then moved his finger again, trying to find the spot inside Elrohir that would give him the most pleasure.</p><p>When Elrohir's body jerked and the younger elf let out a shuddering sigh, Glorfindel knew he had reached his goal. So he settled in a rhythm, stimulating his lover from both ends. Soon Elrohir was writhing uncontrollably on the bed, and Glorfindel added more fingers, starting a gentle scissoring movement inside his lover's body to stretch him more. No matter how often they made love, Elrohir's opening was still tight and Glorfindel could not even think of hurting his lover.</p><p>Finally he knew Elrohir had almost reached the peak of his pleasure, and his own body also trembled with delayed excitement. So Glorfindel sat up, smiling at the small moan of disappointment his lover let out. He squeezed out more lotion, lubricating himself quickly, then spread Elrohir's thighs wider and entered his body in one fluid move. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Elrohir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Elrohir shuddered in pleasure as Glorfindel finally entered him. There was always a brief flash of pain when his lover took him, but it was always lost within the intense sensations coursing through his body. Glorfindel was always so careful than soon Elrohir was drowning in a sea of bliss where the only light shining was Glorfindel.</p><p>"Move..." he whispered.</p><p>Glorfindel smiled at him, leaning down for a brief kiss, and moved. His first movement was careful, but soon he established a rhythm, first almost leaving Elrohir's body and then moving back in as deep as he could.</p><p>Elrohir moaned softly, feeling the pleasure steadily building inside him, spreading through every limb until his body was burning. The feeling of Glorfindel's heated flesh, the random kisses, the powerful thrusts that shook him to the core making him want more, need more...</p><p>"Aahhh Glorfindel..." He pulled his lover down for a hungry kiss, his hands sliding up to his lover's nape, trembling with the intense pleasure racing through him.</p><p>Elrohir was fast losing the last bits of control he had regained when Glorfindel had paused in his caresses, and again he was being swept by a sea of sensations, unable to do anything but hold to his lover.</p><p>Glorfindel shifted, moving Elrohir's thighs even further apart and making one of them go around his waist. He went in again, even deeper as if to make them one in both body and spirit. "Love you," Glorfindel breathed out. "Love you, Elrohir..."</p><p>"Love you too... so much..." So much that even if it would kill him to leave Elladan back, if that was his brother's decision, Elrohir would go back to Aman with Glorfindel. There was no choice to make, not anymore...</p><p>Elrohir shivered, shaking the troubling thoughts away and holding even more tightly to his lover. This was the only thing that had kept him going on back then, Glorfindel's love, Glorfindel's passion for life, a life that had suddenly lost its hold on him after Elladan had supposedly died.</p><p>"Harder... yes... Oh Glorfindel..." Elrohir was losing the ability to think coherently, his body moving by its own volition, his only hold to reality his lover's warm body so close. As Glorfindel moved Elrohir was no more aware of his surroundings, moaning and panting as his peak approached.</p><p>Glorfindel curled his fingers around Elrohir's aroused member, starting to squeeze and stroke it. He was close too, so his thrusts became a bit jerky, but he still hit the pleasure spot inside Elrohir often.</p><p>Elrohir shuddered, moaning aloud, all control lost. He was drowning in the flood of bliss surrounding him, making him lose all sense of direction. The waves of pleasure came one after the other, racking his body until it was too much and Elrohir could feel his seed spilling between Glorfindel's fingers.</p><p>Glorfindel felt Elrohir come and that made him go over the edge too. "Oh, Elrohir..." he sighed softly, his body convulsing in ecstasy.</p><p>"Glorfindel..." Elrohir held tightly to his lover's body as pleasure coursed through his body once again, feeling the joining of body and soul renewed as they lay in each other's arms, trembling. It was like their first time all over again, and Elrohir could feel not only loved, but also safe in his lover's arms.</p><p>He smiled, eyes still closed and refusing to deal with reality so fast. Glorfindel's arms, Glorfindel's closeness... It was the best place for him, and a place he was not going to leave, ever.</p><p>"I love you," he whispered, tiredness spreading through his limbs at an amazing speed. What was wrong with him? "I will always love you..."</p><p>"I love you too..." Glorfindel gathered Elrohir closer and kissed him again. Elrorhir smiled, feeling deliciously lightheaded. He hoped that Glorfindel didn't want to bathe just yet. Staying in bed, Elrohir could pretend that he was only tired, but he was almost certain that he would not be able to stand on his feet enough to reach the bathroom. And he was so happy and relaxed...</p><p>"Sleep now?" he asked as soon as Glorfindel withdrew from inside him. The bed was rocking him so gently that soon he would fall asleep.</p><p>Glorfindel smiled at him. "Yes... Wait a moment, I'll clean you up." He left for the bathroom, but quickly returned with a warm wet cloth and started gently cleaning all the traces of their lovemaking.</p><p>Elrohir sighed contentedly, looking at Glorfindel through exhaustion-clouded eyes. "I love you, Glorfindel. I will never tire of saying it... I love you... We'll go back to Aman, whatever Elladan decides..."</p><p>Glorfindel leaned to kiss Elrohir again. "I hope there'll be a way for your family to reunite. Now sleep, my love. You're tired..."</p><p>"I will..." Elrohir whispered, his words slurring as he quickly lost his hold on awareness. "Funny I am... so tired..."</p><p>Glorfindel was drawing him closer and Elrohir buried his face in his lover's neck. "Rest..." Glorfindel whispered. "You have been through a lot today - and you'll need more strength tomorrow..."</p><p>Elrohir made a small sound of agreement, snuggling even closer, the bed still rocking him gently as he finally fell asleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Methos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Methos closed his eyes, basking in the lazy afterglow of their lovemaking. He had not realized how much he had missed the Highlander...</p><p>And now Duncan had finally come back. And come back with new problems. No, it wasn't fair. Those were not Duncan's problems. In fact, they seemed to be Methos's own - if he was ready to accept them. Which he wasn't. Not now, not when he was so warm and so deliciously sated. A little later - if only Duncan stopped staring at him.</p><p>"What?" he finally asked, overplaying his irritation. "Why are you staring at me like this? Do I have something on my nose?"</p><p>"I was wondering... never mind..." <br/>"Oh no. If you started talking, please finish. I'm not in a mood for questioning</p><p>you."</p><p>"I was just thinking of Elrohir," Duncan said, smiling apologetically. "He seemed so sure that you are his brother..."</p><p>"That he is," Methos agreed grimly. "You'd think he had enough time to adjust to his brother's absence and let sleeping dogs lie." He sat up, hugging his knees.</p><p>"Are you sure... you don't remember him? You almost rushed to him when he was about to faint..." Duncan paused. "I wonder if something is wrong with Elrohir, other than feeling guilty for leaving his brother."</p><p>"It probably has something to do with him not really being immortal like us," Methos shrugged. "And I think I've told you before - I don't remember anything before taking my first head. Why should seeing my double change that? Though it is curious... I forgot how I look with long hair..." His voice was thoughtful.</p><p>"Do you think I would look better with long hair?" he suddenly asked.</p><p>"It's hard to say," Duncan said, carefully looking at him as if to gauge his reaction. "I am used to see you with short hair. But you are not really worried about that, are you?"</p><p>"No, I don't think I'll be changing my hairstyle right now..." Methos admitted.</p><p>"I'm just trying to think... Tell me, Mac, did you ever want to have a family? I mean, after you learned that you're immortal. If what they say is true, you <em>do</em> have parents somewhere - did you think of that?" And you still can have children, too, he thought, but did not say it aloud.</p><p>"I wanted to have a family," Duncan said thoughtfully. "I wanted to keep mine in</p><p>the first place. But this is not about me but about you, Methos. Even if their story is difficult to believe, so are tales about immortals running around with swords to cut each other's head off. Think about it. We do not know where we come from, and we do not know what exactly the prize is. They have an explanation for it all, the kinslaying, the Silmarils... even the rule that forbids us to fight on sacred land..."</p><p>"It's too big a story to be so completely unknown." He looked straight into Duncan's eyes. "Do you think I've never tried to find out where the immortals come from? There's no trace of such information - and certainly nothing like all this. The only story even a little similar to theirs is the legend of Avalon,</p><p>the island that is not entirely in this world, and the way to it is not open to everybody. But this is just a legend..."</p><p>"Connor MacLeod was a legend," Duncan said, shrugging slightly. "So was the coming from Ahriman, the Horsemen... Elves... Immortals... We are legends, Methos, and that guy has your face, even your mild claustrophobia about closed places like elevators!"</p><p>"Oh, like it's so rare...But of all these legends there are traces. How come nobody knows anything about these Silmarils, and about these lands on the west?" Methos sighed, looking at Duncan seriously. "I had a long time to get used to my life, Mac. I'm not that keen to have it overturned..."</p><p>"Nothing will change if you don't want it to, Methos," Duncan said, stroking Methos' hair. "I will be here, you... will be here... But even if you don't remember them you must have realized... They are not lying."</p><p>"No, probably they aren't..." Methos answered with a sigh. "But it would mean there are parts of my life I know nothing about... It may be a hornet's nest, and one I'm afraid to open. Just a healthy instinct of self-preservation, you know... And they know about Horsemen, don't they?"</p><p>"I don't think they know about Kronos and the others, but they do know that you were called Death once. It seems that those immortals who die go to a place... Hall of Mandos they called it, and they are allowed to return to their families after a while. That is how they learned that you were alive... that there was someone who could be Elladan alive," Duncan corrected himself. "The new arrivals called Elrohir either Methos or Death."</p><p>"Oh joy," Methos said sarcastically. "They're all dramatic already, and if they learn the full story... Elrohir will probably faint."</p><p>No, he won't, a voice in his mind objected, but he's bound to have a nightmare or two about it. Methos shook his head, trying to regain control over his own mind.</p><p>"Well, we're meeting them tomorrow anyway. I suppose I should ask for more details then. At the very least, it makes a good story. They do carry swords, right?" he asked suddenly. "It won't be funny if they encounter a challenge coming here tomorrow..."</p><p>"They do carry swords," Duncan said quietly, "though I doubt they would willingly engage in battle. For them we are killing each other in a senseless slaughter that is too much as those kinslayings they speak about." Duncan paused, looking worried for a moment.</p><p>"Elrohir worries me, Methos. I'm not sure what it is. Maybe the fact that he is so convinced that you are indeed brothers, or the fact that he came out of the bedroom without a sword. Maybe I'm just overreacting..."</p><p>"He should have enough sense to at least defend himself when challenged, if he's really related to me. But you're right, he does seem very high-strung... Oh well, he isn't alone, and Glorfindel is much more sensible. And why does it worry you that he's so convinced?" Methos asked curiously.</p><p>"He won't give up that easily," Duncan said. "And he seems as stubborn as you are... And as crazy. He cut his hand on purpose..."</p><p>"And a really idiotic purpose, too," Methos snorted. "To check whether he would heal - very clever! I'd like to think I'm not <em>that</em> crazy."</p><p>He lay down on the bed again, stretching comfortably. "Seems impossible to imagine - a holy land full of immortals... Or not really immortals like us. I wonder how did it all change, for it had to change at some point from their version of immortals to ours. Perhaps I should ask them that. And also when and how did Glorfindel die... I get the feeling that for their version of immortality it wasn't exactly common to die and get back. He probably was the only one..." Methos paused. He realized that he had edited his 'feeling'. For some reason he was absolutely sure that Glorfindel <em>was</em> the only one. "I hope the Prize isn't those Silmarils, though. That would be entirely pointless. I wouldn't want you to have such prize..."</p><p>"I don't want <span class="u">any</span> prize," Duncan said quietly, his expression darkening slightly. "You should know that. And you should stop trying to convince me that their tale has not affected you at all. I know you, and something is going on in that stubborn head of yours."</p><p>"Maybe. I'm trying to be objective. You know, it's a fairly useful invention, objectivity. You should try it some time... Anyway, what do you want? Should I fall into Elrohir's embrace crying 'O brother!' A bit too melodramatic for me..."</p><p>"You could listen to him, really listen to him. The guy's obviously feeling guilty about what happened. I just... don't mind me..."</p><p>"Oh, I'm listening to him all right. I just haven't decided what I think about all this. But it seems that <em>you</em> have. Are you Elrohir's new champion? I think Glorfindel is dealing with the situation fairly well. And what did you want to say now? Please finish."</p><p>"You are... impossible! How come you turn this upside down and it is about me being someone's champion? I believe that he is your brother, yes! And it's not only the fact that he has your face or seems about to fall apart every time you dismiss his arguments. You are too similar... gestures, reactions..."</p><p>"And that provokes similar reactions in you, doesn't it? I guess you weren't</p><p>joking when you complimented my appearance - you <em>really</em> like the way I look..." Methos drawled, his eyes narrowed.</p><p>"That's ridiculous!" Duncan exclaimed. "You think this is easy for me? Those guys come and you suddenly have a family, a family that means to take you somewhere... I am just trying to be supportive... Why did you invite them here if you feel like this?"</p><p>"Because I won't find any peace if I don't get to the bottom of this. And unlike you, I don't have the habit of accepting on faith anything I'm told..." Methos said quietly.</p><p>He turned to look at Duncan. "This is too far out. I don't like things springing out of nowhere. Sue me - I'm used to the fact that everything there is I've seen before, at least once... Except you, of course," he smiled wryly. "I've definitely never seen anyone like you, Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod."</p><p>"And I have never found anyone like you, Methos," Duncan said softly, drawing him closer. "There are similarities, but you are your own person, and I love you."</p><p>Duncan leaned closer and kissed him, and Methos relaxed into the kiss. Deep down he knew it was ridiculous to be jealous of Elrohir, but his pent-up feelings required at least some outlet. He was afraid to dream and at the same time</p><p>curious to know whether the dreams would change now.</p><p>They finally separated for air, and Methos smiled slowly at Duncan. But much as he wished to forget everything, he knew the Highlander would not let him run away from reality. And in the end, he did not really want it himself...</p><p>"It's late," Duncan said with an answering smile, "and it has been a long day. We should go to sleep." Methos nodded, snuggling closer to Duncan and taking care to have enough blankets around him. He closed his eyes, trying not to think about anything, listening to Duncan's heartbeat. The Highlander's familiar presence finally lulled him to sleep.</p><p>Several hours later he opened his eyes, sitting up abruptly. Thankfully, Duncan was still asleep...The dream had come back... He had been standing at the window of a great house in this white city. He had been looking down at the yard, at the man riding in through the gates. Once inside the yard, the rider had looked up and Methos had seen his own face smiling at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Duncan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had decided to prepare macaroni for lunch. It was simple enough and Methos liked it. He only hoped that if his guests liked it too, Methos didn't decide that Duncan had prepared the dish for Elrohir. It was so absolutely ridiculous to think that he could see other than Methos' possible brother in Elrohir! Duncan shook his head as he took care of the last details like the appropriate wine. Thankfully Methos had let go of that silly idea. The last they needed now was a fight.</p><p>It was a wonder to see Methos openly jealous, though, and it was somewhat gratifying for Duncan's ego to know that his lover could feel annoyed enough to voice his feelings about this. But it might also be a way to avoid dealing with the main issue, and Methos was very likely to resort to something like that. Duncan only hoped this didn't cause any problems when their guests arrived. Methos had been awake when Duncan had woken, which was strange. And he had not reacted at first to Duncan's teasing about it, only to show his annoyance when Duncan had not stopped it and announce that he was going back to sleep to stop Duncan from pestering him. Duncan had not seen Methos since then.</p><p>As if on cue Methos entered the kitchen already dressed. He did look a bit tousled, though, and definitely grumpy. He started to make coffee, and Duncan decided to wait for him to speak first. But Methos just ignored him so Duncan gave up.</p><p>"I am sorry for teasing you, Methos," Duncan said quietly. "I'm just not used to see you awake so early..." He trailed off, only now realizing. "Did you have a nightmare?"</p><p>"No," Methos said grimly. "No nightmares. I have not dreamed about anything bad for a long time..." He sounded as if he would like to have just that, a bad dream. Duncan shook his head, moving from the kitchen table and walking toward Methos.</p><p>"Come on, Methos..." His words were cut when a powerful buzz hit their senses and the doorbell rang a moment later. "Seems our guests have already arrived..."</p><p>"Early birds, aren't they?" Methos drawled, then rose. "Oh, all right, time to go play host..." He went to take his sword and opened the door, letting Glorfindel and Elrohir in.</p><p>"Welcome," he said, and Glorfindel nodded in answer with a quiet smile.</p><p>"Greetings," Elrohir said quietly, and Duncan was only glad that he had not added 'brother'. It would have been exactly what Kronos told Methos before plunging a knife in his chest...</p><p>He led their guests to the living room, all the time trying not to stare at Elrohir. The young pre immortal seemed calmer, but it seemed to Duncan that Elrohir had not been able to rest at all.</p><p>"Was it difficult to find the house?" he asked conversationally.</p><p>"No, your directions were very clear," Glorfindel answered softly.</p><p>Duncan smiled and turned to look at Methos only to find that his lover was staring at Elrohir, apparently studying him without caring to hide it at all. And this was making the young pre immortal uneasy, of course.</p><p>"What is it?" Elrohir finally asked, a trace of impatience in his voice. "What are you looking at?"</p><p>"Just checking," Methos said evenly, "just checking."</p><p>Duncan could see Glorfindel shaking his head, as if he had seen this behavior in</p><p>Methos before. Duncan had been as incredulous as Methos when he had first heard the newcomers' tale, and only the fact that Elrohir seemed to be so distressed over having left his brother back had made Duncan want to help them. Later, Glorfindel's account of the wars against evil and the lust for the Silmarils had connected so well with the Game and the unknown prize... And now, seeing the three together, watching Methos being difficult and Glofindel and Elrohir's reactions... Duncan could say that he was certain that Methos was the man they were looking for.</p><p>"Just checking what?" Elrohir's impatient question shook Duncan out of his musings. "If you want to ask something, just do it!"</p><p>"I will," Methos said darkly. "I will, don't you worry..."</p><p>"Now stop it, you two!" Glorfindel said firmly. "You've been adults long enough to know how to interact!"</p><p>Methos glared at Glorfindel, but the blond immortal stare didn't waver. It was Elrohir who snapped, surprising Duncan.</p><p>"What more proof that he is Elladan than his behavior!"</p><p>Methos seemed about to react, but suddenly his expression changed and he sighed. "I'm trying to see whether we really are that alike..." he said in a reasonable tone.</p><p>Elrohir said nothing, his scowl fading after Methos' last words. He looked away, obviously trying to calm himself, and looking exhausted. Duncan was starting to seriously worry. Was Elrohir sick? He would have to ask Glorfindel, if it was ever safe to leave these two alone...</p><p>"Maybe it's time to go to the dining room?" Duncan asked, hoping to help ease the tension. Methos loved his macaroni...</p><p>Glorfindel nodded and off they went. Methos was glancing at their guests from time to time and Duncan wondered if his lover was remembering. The last scene between Methos and Elrohir had come too close to brothers' bickering for Duncan to have more doubts. And this brought all kind of questions to his mind. Would Methos leave for that strange land? Would that Manw allow him to stay? Glorfindel had spoken about a curse... Duncan had also started to wonder if he had parents waiting for him in Aman, but decided to leave this question for later.</p><p>Once they were sitting at the table and had started to eat, Glorfindel spoke again. "Well, do you have any specific questions?"</p><p>"I would like to know more about the Noldorin curse," Duncan said before Methos could ask something aimed to irritate Elrohir. "You said that the curse had been renewed, and that Manw has stopped the coming of children for now. But those who remain here... What will happen to them once they die? It's obvious that some of them have been released from the Halls of Mandos. But what would happen to those who... who knew about it and chose to stay."</p><p>"Now that's difficult to say," Glorfindel said quietly, "since nothing like that has happened in the Fourth Age. Yet. Before... Even those Noldor who took a part in leaving Aman and all the following events were allowed to return for their</p><p>good and heroic deeds. Like Galadriel..." He chuckled. "The twins' grandmother, in case you were wondering."</p><p>Methos had been listening attentively, but grew uneasy when Glorfindel mentioned Galadriel's name. Duncan glanced at his lover worriedly, his eyes meeting with Elrohir's, who had also noticed Methos' reaction.</p><p>Glorfindel spoke again. "Why do you want to know that?" the blond elf asked earnestly. It made Duncan wonder if elves could read other's minds.</p><p>"There are other immortals here who don't know about this curse, but we know now. You came here looking for Elladan..." Duncan paused, trying to find the words to say this without Methos reacting badly. "If you find him, and he doesn't want to go back... What will happen to him? Is he allowed to stay in the first place?"</p><p>"That's what we're worried about too. Initially, of course, we just wanted to find Elladan... I do not pretend to know what Manw's decision would be. Though the twins' family is Noldorin, it gave much to help Middle-Earth in the struggle with evil..."</p><p>Methos smiled slightly. "Instead of guessing, could you tell more about this family?"</p><p>"Both our parents have Noldorin roots," Elrohir said, looking at Methos and obviously not caring to hide his conviction that he was his lost brother. "Our mother left Middle-Earth during the Third Age after being attacked and badly wounded by a band of Orcs. We didn't arrive in time to keep them from harming her." Elrohir paused, his eyes pained. "Our father left Middle-Earth after Sauron was defeated and both are waiting for us in Aman... And we had a sister, Arwen, but she chose to become mortal so she could stay on Middle-Earth with Estel... Aragorn... A great King of Men... His son, Eldarion, helped Glorfindel find me when the Easterlings waylaid us in the road..." Elrohir sighed. "Arwen is lost to us, and we believed that you were lost too..."</p><p>Methos' eyes had become slightly glazed at the mention of Elrohir's mother, as if he were lost in thought. Duncan was about to reach for him or ask if he was all right, but Methos shook himself out of it towards the end of Elrohir's speech.</p><p>"So it's possible to become mortal? How can anybody do that?" Methos asked. "Not anybody. It requires a special decision of the Valar - and it's mostly limited to the one family, the Half-Elven..."</p><p>"The Half-Elven?" Duncan asked, puzzled.</p><p>"Well, not <em>half</em> elven, technically, but they're still called that, especially Elladan and Elrohir's father. All the best-known marriages between immortals and mortals took place in this line, so they have a significant portion of mortal blood..."</p><p>Glorfindel looked at his empty plate and said. "Thank you, that was delicious. You know, maybe we should leave you two," he nodded at Elrohir and Methos, "alone to talk. You must have quite a lot to talk about. If you remember you're grown-up, of course..."</p><p>Methos looked around, pensively, as if he didn't care much about things. Duncan sighed inwardly. Apparently Methos was still in denial.</p><p>"We will behave," Elrohir said quietly, looking at Methos for confirmation. Methos nodded, and Glorfindel smiled at the two of them approvingly, like a proud teacher. He got up and said to Duncan with a gesture towards the table "Do you need help in putting all this away, perhaps?"</p><p>"Yes, of course..." Duncan managed to say, shaking himself of the eerie feeling of being witness to a scene that had been repeated many times. Elrohir and... Elladan quarreling and Glorfindel telling them off and managing to have them listen. Strange that he should be the one convinced and not Methos. Glorfindel smiled slightly, knowingly, and started picking up the glasses. Duncan did the same with the dishes and with a last look at Methos and Elrohir, he led Glorfindel to the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Glorfindel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaving the room Glorfindel smiled to himself. If Elrohir felt lively enough to bicker with his brother, things were changing to the better. He put the dishes on the counter and turned to his companion.</p><p>"I must apologize, my friend," he said softly. "We did not expect to meet you and brought you many problems you did not need, I'm afraid."</p><p>"There is no need to apologize," Duncan said, putting the dishes in the sink. "If Methos is the one you lost, I am glad to have been of help..."</p><p>The elfling looked a little sad. Perhaps he did think Glorfindel and Elrohir rivals for Elladan's affection.</p><p>"I have practically no doubts of that. And the more he protests," Glorfindel smiled, "the less doubt I have. It's so like Elladan! He never accepted what he was told..."</p><p>"That is Methos' typical behavior for me!" Duncan smiled a bit. "I am convinced too. Methos had been acting strangely even before you arrived. And the scene with Elrohir... They fell into a brotherly bickering so naturally..."</p><p>Glorfindel finally turned the water on and started to wash the dishes. "Yes. I'm glad Elrohir was up to this. For many years after we lost Elladan I was afraid he'd die from grief. And the moment we learned that Elladan might be alive... all that pain came back."</p><p>"Elrohir seems quite affected, yes..." Duncan paused. "When you say die of grief, you don't mean it literally, do you?"</p><p>Glorfindel looked at him seriously. "Oh, but I do. Maybe you don't feel it - you've all become much closer to men, but it <em>is</em> possible to die from grief...."</p><p>"But Elrohir is <em>not</em> dying, is he?" Duncan asked, looking quite concerned.</p><p>"No," Glorfindel smiled. "Having an obstinate brother isn't really bad for him - he's used to it. Though maybe it is a good thing that their father was not permitted to come here. Elrond would worry even more than Elrohir..."</p><p>"It is so strange to think that Methos has a family... That we all have a family in that world. Methos' father must be waiting for you to take him back..."</p><p>"Yes, I think he hopes for that. But children rarely do what parents expect of them..." Glorfindel put another clean plate on the counter. "Especially these</p><p>two..." He smiled softly, recalling all the despairing sighs the twins' adventures had drawn from Elrond.</p><p>"And what about you?" He looked at Duncan seriously. "Would you like to leave for Aman?"</p><p>"Me?" Duncan seemed startled for a moment. "I have not thought about that possibility... My parents, are they on Aman too?"</p><p>"They certainly are - though I must admit I do not know who they are. If you don't mind my question, how old are you?"</p><p>"I am four hundred years old."</p><p>"Quite a young one... No, I do not know anyone who sent a child off at that time. But all of us besides the children - and Elladan - are back in Aman, so it won't be difficult to find them."</p><p>He turned to face Duncan, eyes very serious. "If there is anything else I can do to help you..."</p><p>"Tell me about Methos... Elladan..." Duncan paused. "I hope its safe to leave them alone. I know it was necessary but still..."</p><p>"I don't think they'll harm each other physically. They never could, even when they fought seriously. Words are another matter... but they have to do this, have to talk."</p><p>Glorfindel put the last clean plate on the counter. "Here. What to tell you about Elladan... He was always the more impulsive, the angrier one. Elrohir tends to keep his worries inside, and Elladan always had... has to do something, to play it out. They always balanced each other out, but when both are hurt... I was worried, all of us were worried when their mother was tortured by the orcs, and not only because of Celebrian's suffering. The twins... they were so angry, so wounded, and both of them, Elladan especially, had to release this in violence..."</p><p>Duncan frowned in concern. "Maybe we could talk more in the fencing room? So Elladan released his hurt in violence. That is so like Methos," he said as they walked out of the kitchen. "These Orcs, what are they?"</p><p>"They say that Orcs were once elves, but evil corrupted them, made them into its tools, and they attack everything that belongs to the light," Glorfindel said, following his host.</p><p>"At one time, before the War of the Ring, only a few places were truly safe from them, and warriors had to patrol to keep the passages safe..."</p><p>"And were you one of those warriors? What about Elrohir and Elladan? If those</p><p>Orcs hurt their mother... Did the Orcs... kill her?"</p><p>"No. But they wounded her spirit so much that she had to leave for Aman early... As for me... I went for patrols too when it was needed, but I was mostly concerned with helping their father. And Elladan and Elrohir... they could leave for months. It seemed that no matter how many orcs they killed it was not enough. They had to destroy every one of them..." Glorfindel closed his eyes, remembering those days, the bitterness and pain, the worry for Elrohir...</p><p>"They were one in their pain," Duncan whispered. "And when Elrohir believed his twin dead he almost died too... I think I can understand how one can die from grief now... Elrohir looks tired. I take it he has not rested well last night?"</p><p>"You're right. Middle-Earth seems to be weakening him..." Finally they entered the fencing room. Glorfindel looked around, noticing many fine swords on the walls of the room. He admired them, the fine workmanship that went into their making, but still he could not help remembering what these swords were probably used for...</p><p>"We paid for our mistakes, but why must our children continue to pay?" he whispered sadly.</p><p>"Will this ever end?" Duncan asked, coming to stand closer. "Will Manw stop your people from sending their children? And what about Elrohir? If Middle-Earth is weakening him..."</p><p>"I think they themselves have started to realize this isn't a good idea. Especially after some of the ones sent earlier returned from the Halls of Mandos... So soon there will be no new elflings flung into this madness." Glorfindel came closer to look at one sword, touching gently decorations on its hilt. "Once it had meaning, when we fought against evil. But this... this is worse than the first Kinslaying. At least then they wanted something real, not the half-forgotten madness..."</p><p>He looked at Duncan again. "This will have to stop. And sooner or later all those lost children will return. But you... we involved you more than you should've been involved. I guess deep down we both believed that once we found Elladan, everything would be as it used to be. And we can't stay, no matter what Elladan decides. Elrohir cannot live like this..."</p><p>"I am aware of that... of all of it," Duncan said, his eyes sad. "And I can't guess what Methos will do, even if he doesn't remember... He would have another place to run to..."</p><p>"It's not a place to run to," Glorfindel answered quietly. "It's a place where people are waiting for you. Both of you. And Elladan may run - but he always comes back. Back to what really matters. Tell me, have you known him for long?" "Both of us?" Duncan seemed to ponder this for a moment and then he shook his head. "I have known him for almost four years, though I know enough about his previous life to know him quite well..."</p><p>"I don't think he wants to leave you. Run away from <em>us</em>, maybe..." Glorfindel said with a small smile. Then he turned to Duncan with a serious look. "Was it...bad? His previous life?"</p><p>"It was," Duncan said. "In many ways I'm afraid. He has lived for five millennia and he has seen civilizations rise and fall, and I am quoting him when saying this." Duncan paused, looking into Glorfindel's eyes. "He doesn't remember about his first death, but he has nightmares sometimes about the past... He has been a slave and he has been a healer, he has been so many things..."</p><p>"These boys..." Glorfindel sighed. "I hoped that at least Elrond's children would have happy lives. But too many lines of destiny crossed in them... Arwen buried her husband and died herself, and Elrohir mourned Elladan for centuries. And he still worries. I hoped he wouldn't hear that those elflings called Elladan Death..."</p><p>"That was unfortunate," Duncan said softly, "though Methos and I have at last managed to leave all that behind. There is a legend about four Horsemen bringing death and fear to all the places they rode in... I learned some time ago that it was not a legend and that Methos had been part of the Horsemen. He was Death, and he raided villages along with Kronos and the other horsemen, leaving only death and destruction behind."</p><p>Duncan paused, taking an ancient sword from its place and looking at it for some moments. "We almost parted then. I could not cope with the fact that he had killed all those innocents... When I met him he was living as a grad student, and he had been out of the Game for two centuries. I wanted to protect him..." Glorfindel stayed silent for a long time. "It's a terrible thing, this game," he said finally. "Death should not be a game. But in a way I'm not surprised at what you tell me about these Horsemen. There was still so much rage in him, and when the foundation was ripped from under his feet... It's easy to lose your way like this. But he found the way back, didn't he?"</p><p>"Yes, he did... When Kronos came back two years ago Methos pretended he would be Death again and even helped him to find the rest of the band. You see... Methos was part of these Watchers then. He had been posing as a graduate student and researcher. He was in charge of finding himself, and of course that never happened."</p><p>Duncan put the ancient sword back with a small sigh. "Methos pretended to go along with Kronos' plans, but in the end he challenged Silas and killed him. This almost destroyed him... and our relationship..."</p><p>"Finding himself? Sounds like a trick <em>both</em> of them would like," Glorfindel smiled. "Your watchers, though, sound even nosier than before. I hope they won't learn the truth. Men do not usually react well to knowledge about immortality, and Aman... Let us say, in the past one kingdom decided to <em>invade</em> Aman, hoping that this would give them the desired immortality..."</p><p>He came closer and asked softly "How did you get back together, then? What changed things?" He paused. "I'm sorry to intrude so much in your personal life, but I need to know what changed in Elladan - and whether something of old Elladan stayed."</p><p>Duncan nodded. "I understand. We came back together when I realized that he had changed, that he was not Death anymore, and that I could not judge him for what had happened then. I am sorry to say this, but I was not exactly a supportive lover when this happened. I felt... cheated. I didn't realize that he was trying to drive me away in order to protect me... He would have allowed Cassandra, a former slave he had then, to take his head. I stopped her, but the damage to our relationship was already too deep. I failed him..."</p><p>"It's difficult, to make quick decisions when your emotions are in turmoil," Glorfindel said quietly. "None of us can be always right. What matters is to set things right in the end..."</p><p>Suddenly he smiled. "And it seems that Elladan did not change that much. He was always difficult to be close to. I think he even managed to keep secrets from Elrohir! So if he's here today... it's because he wants to be here."</p><p>"I do hope so..." Duncan said, smiling a bit too. "And Methos is certainly difficult, but I do love him."</p><p>"I'm glad. Glad that he has you... I worried for him often, and hoped that he would find a lover to stay with. In some ways I took Elrohir from him..." Glorfindel's eyes were unfocused, remembering the distant past. "Would I have stopped searching if it was Elrohir who were lost? Did I let Elladan down?"</p><p>"I don't think you did," Duncan said, placing a hand on Glorfindel's shoulder. "If even Elrohir believed him dead... Why do you say that you took Elrohir from Elladan? He must have been happy that you loved his brother..."</p><p>"But until that it was always the two of them; they belonged to each other and nobody else even though they had lovers..." Glorfindel sighed.</p><p>"That would mean that I am coming between Methos and Elrohir," Duncan said thoughtfully. "Am I doing that? I must confess that I'm afraid to lose Methos once he remembers his past..."</p><p>"I don't think you will lose him. Whatever we may wish, he's not going to put all those years aside and become old Elladan. You're part of his life now. Probably much bigger one than me or Elrohir..."</p><p>"But you would never have judged him as I did," Duncan said quietly. "He might choose to go back to his family, to those who always loved him without question..."</p><p>"What's the use of guessing what I would do? You're not me any more than Elladan is Elrohir, and Elladan chose you. We all make our own kind of mistakes, and do you think he doesn't know what mistakes <em>you</em> do?" Glorfindel sighed. "Whatever he does now, it won't be just choosing one over the other..."</p><p>Duncan nodded. "I love him... Our path together has been an difficult one, but I love him, and if he chooses to go and I'm allowed to follow... I will go with him..."</p><p>"I hope it will resolve well," Glorfindel said softly. "There has been too much sorrow already, too much pain. The destiny of the First-born on Middle-earth is almost finished, and we've paid all our dues..."</p><p>Duncan nodded again, saying nothing. And then he looked at Glorfindel, gesturing at the swords. "I don't think they have still finished talking. Would you like to spar while we wait for them?"</p><p>Glorfindel nodded. "A good way to spend time, though I'm probably a little rusty..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Elrohir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "Is there anything else you want to know about Aman or our family?" Elrohir asked quietly. They had moved back to the living room and Methos... Elladan had not said a word, looking uninterested and bored. Elrohir was sure that his brother wanted to be anywhere but in front of him, and that his attitude was only a mask to conceal his feelings. Because even if Elladan could not remember him, part of his and Glorfindel's tale had made an effect on his brother.</p><p>"Not sure..." Elladan said, not looking at Elrohir. "Why don't you tell me something? Who are your parents? What do they do now?"</p><p>"I have already told you," Elrohir answered, trying not to lose his temper at Elladan's attitude. "Our parents are in Aman, waiting for us. They do not live together, though. Their bond was ended when mama departed over sea... She released papa from it..."</p><p>"Eternity happened to be too long?" Elladan said curiously. "Did both of them find someone else, then?"</p><p>"It is more complicated than that," Elrohir said uneasily. It still hurt to talk about that. "When papa married our mother he was still mourning his lost lover. Gil-galad was slain at the battle of the Last Alliance... Mama knew and accepted it... She released papa from his vows before leaving for Aman."</p><p>Elrohir paused, wondering what Elladan would have said had he been in Aman when Gil-galad had been released from the Halls of Mandos. Only then had Elrond told him about it all, and only then Elrohir had understood so many things...</p><p>For a while Elladan was silent. "Who else is there?" he finally asked curtly. "Other siblings?"</p><p>Elrohir closed his eyes briefly. "We had a sister, Arwen, and she died on Middle-Earth. She chose to be mortal. Have you heard Glorfindel and me at all?" He paused. "I am sorry... This is not easy for me. You are there, staring at me as if I were a stranger and I have been mourning your death for so long..."</p><p>"I had more earth-shattering problems to ponder about than the biographies of your family members. I wonder... is all this to absolve yourself? If I'm your brother, then you don't need to go on feeling guilty..."</p><p>Elrohir's eyes widened and his face blanched. The pain of those long gone days when he had searched for Elladan and found his brother's weapons and cloak by the Anduin came back like a tidal wave, leaving him shaken and unable to utter a word. Elladan was staring at him dispassionately, his expression almost cold.</p><p>"I believed you dead," he whispered. "I searched for you everywhere! I wanted to</p><p>go to the Halls of Mandos to search for you..." he trailed off, remembering those nights when he had almost willed himself to die, when only Glorfindel's pleas and love had kept him from doing it.</p><p>Elladan's mouth twitched slightly, but he looked at Elrohir as calmly as before. "Well, welcome to reality, then. You don't always get a prize for being a good boy and doing everything right."</p><p>"You... you will never forgive me..." Elrohir said, his voice a mere whisper, his eyes pained. "I left you behind and even if you cannot remember... You are right... I should have stayed on Middle-Earth and not believed the prisoner's words. I should have known better, but you would never have let go of your weapons and your cloak was soaked in your blood..."</p><p>Elladan smiled faintly. "No matter what happened afterwards, your brother died. That day or the next one, does it matter? All your actions won't change anything."</p><p>Every word Elladan uttered was like a blow, and Elrohir could feel himself falling again into that world of pain and darkness. He had stopped searching for Elladan, he had left his twin behind... He had left Elladan to die uncountable times and live in a perpetual fight, an eternity where death was waiting for him</p><p>at every corner. And all of this while he was happy with Glorfindel on Aman... He should have died then. He should have paid for this unforgivable betrayal with his own life. But he had clung to Glorfindel, to his love and care. He had been so selfish!</p><p>"You are right..." Elrohir said, forcing himself to look at Elladan. "My brother died then, and died many times and it was my fault. If you... if Elladan had not been trying to save my life he would not have fallen... You would not have</p><p>fallen..."</p><p>Elrohir closed his eyes, trying to untangle the web of memories and emotions choking him, but it was not possible. He could not think straight and all he knew was that Elladan had died and then lived a horrible life while he had been safe and loved on Aman. Suddenly it was too much and he stood, grabbing his coat out of some vague memory of a promise made to Glorfindel.</p><p>Elladan stood too, but said nothing. Of course, Elrohir thought, and with a last look at his brother he left the house. He rushed through the streets not seeing the people passing by, his mind in turmoil. There was no forgiveness for him, no consolation... Elladan had rejected him, had stated clearly that his actions would not condone what he had done. And Elrohir couldn't blame his brother for this.</p><p>The streets around him started to change. He noticed because there was less noise around him, and because the wind had started to blow harder, making him feel cold. He was still holding his coat, but could not think of donning it. Maybe he should just leave the coat somewhere... But no, he could not do that. He had promised Glorfindel to carry his sword and the sword was hidden in the folds of the coat...</p><p>Glorfindel...</p><p>Elrohir stopped his mad race, gasping for breath and realizing that he had left his lover alone at Elladan's house. That Glorfindel would worry... He had to go back, but how to find the house again if he had not paid attention to Duncan's directions? How to find his way through this strange place?</p><p>And he was tired, so tired that he would sleep right now if he were at the hotel. But he had no idea where to start looking for the building. Elrohir looked around, trying to find one of those strange public phones Duncan had showed them in their way from the airport to the hotel. He had money... but he could not remember the number.</p><p>Cursing his folly Elrohir turned around and stamped his fist on a brick wall, barely managing to avoid screaming when the pain coursed through his arm and shoulder. His hand was throbbing, but thankfully it was not broken. Glorfindel would reprimand him as if he were still a child if something else happened to this hand. He still wore the small adhesive bandage on it...</p><p>Sighing softly, Elrohir started to walk, thinking that he should at least try to go back to the house, or maybe ask for the hotel's address. He wanted to be back in Glorfindel's arms, to cry out his frustration and guilt until exhaustion</p><p>numbed him. He wanted to sleep. Elladan would never remember, or forgive him. Life on this Earth had changed his brother to the point that Elrohir's love meant nothing. But Glorfindel would be there still, waiting to shield him in his arms.</p><p>He had just walked a few paces when the signal of presence inundated his senses. His heart leapt in his chest. Maybe Elladan had come after him? Or Glorfindel? He turned around, his coat still in hand, only to see a tall blond immortal looking at him.</p><p>"My name is Marius Neeskens," the immortal said, drawing his sword.</p><p>Elrohir tensed, knowing that he would be forced to fight another elf and slay or be slain by him. It was so tempting to allow this elfling to cut his head off and in this way leave for the Halls of Mandos... But he could not do that to Glorfindel. And he did not want to do it. He had promised his lover to go back with him to Aman, and that was what he was going to do. Even if Elladan would never forgive him, even if he had failed the one he should have protected. Part of him wanted to die, but the other part wanted to live.</p><p>He drew his sword and gave the false name Glorfindel had chosen for him, and he started to circle the elfling, trying to find a weak point to begin his attack.</p><p>"You have a strange signal," Neeskens noticed, looking at him with a feral grin. "You seem young and old at the same time."</p><p>"I am old enough," Elrohir said quietly, and as the elfling lunged against him and he parried the thrust Elrohir prayed to Elbereth, asking forgiveness. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Methos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> For a while he just stood there, staring at the closed door. Methos supposed he should be glad to have achieved his goal - but he wasn't. Not that he could say what exactly he was feeling now.</p><p>The talk had gone in the wrong direction, Methos thought, somewhere about the moment when he had said said that Elrohir wanted to absolve his guilt. Instead of being angry with Methos the bothersome elf had turned all the anger at himself, and that was not good...</p><p>Suddenly Methos started. What on Earth was he thinking? An inexperienced and disturbed immortal had run off by himself. Did he at least... ah, good, his coat was nowhere to be seen. Thankfully, Elrohir seemed to possess at least a grain of sense.</p><p>But once worry came, it was not in any hurry to leave. He remembered the pain in Elrohir's voice and knew somehow that he had disturbed a very old wound, almost a mortal one.... Methos sighed and decided not to waste time any more. Coat... sword in place... a gun just in case... He almost ran out of the house.</p><p>Now where? He was already at least five minutes behind Elrohir, and his double had left the house running... Methos looked around, knowing that he had to make a choice.</p><p>Somehow it wasn't really a choice, though, since in the next moment he was already turning left. Well, that was the logical direction to check first, he said to himself. There was a short way here that would allow him to go quicker and still look for Elrohir...</p><p>Finally he felt that strange buzz, belonging neither to immortal nor to pre immortal, and immediately all his fears proved true, for another buzz hit him - and with it the familiar deadly melody of swords meeting each other.</p><p>Methos made a turn and saw them, Elrohir and some strange immortal. He could not let them go on - not a pre immortal. Not when he could not be sure whether Elrohir was ready to kill another to survive himself.</p><p>Not when he had so many questions still.</p><p>The two seemed to notice him, but went on fighting. "Stop!" Methos yelled, running to them, and then went on addressing Elrohir's enemy, a tall blond immortal who stared at him disapprovingly. "You can't fight him - he's a pre immortal!"</p><p>And why on earth wasn't the bloody elf withdrawing from battle the moment Methos came in? It was strange for someone who was so horrified at the idea of killing other immortals...</p><p>"Pre immortal?" the blond asked meanwhile. "You must be joking, whoever you are. His buzz is too strong!"</p><p>"Just look at him!" Methos insisted. "Look, he's not healing!"</p><p>Elrohir lunged at the blond immortal, making a gash in his arm and managing to enrage him more. "I have a sword and a buzz. What else is needed for this absurd Game!"</p><p>Methos gasped. "Are you totally out of your mind?"</p><p>The blond immortal, absolutely furious by now, attacked Elrohir. "What is the meaning of all this?" he yelled at Methos. "Have you lost your spare body? Never worry, I'll deal with him and get back to you!"</p><p>By now Methos was seething with fury too. This was worse than Duncan bloody MacLeod! Since when was Elrohir so hell-bent on self-destruction? It was the stupidest trick he had ever tried...</p><p>Elrohir ignored Methos, fighting furiously, not seeming to care at all. But he seemed to be tiring and Neeskens was coming too close. Suddenly Elrohir let out a low curse and staggered backwards, a dark stain slowly spreading on his left shoulder.</p><p>At that moment Methos stopped thinking. He ran forward with an angry yell, pushing Elrohir away and trying to deal with a rush of his own pain which suddenly threatened to overwhelm him.</p><p>"No! Get back, you idiot!"</p><p>"NO!" Elrohir yelled. "This is my fight!"</p><p>Deep inside Methos was prepared for such an answer, it seemed, so with grim efficiency he knocked Elrohir out, hitting him with the butt of his gun. Sitting him down near a wall, he turned to the blond immortal with a ferocious grin.</p><p>"Now we can have a real fight, if you're still up for it!"</p><p>He answered the immediate attack with practiced ease, but his mind was really far from here. Elrohir, Elrohir... How many years, and you still try to take everything on yourself...</p><p>The memories came back slowly, trickling in scene by scene - fighting with Elrohir, hunting with Elrohir... talking... And then that last fight, when he saw his brother falling down - and then nothing...</p><p>The fight shouldn't have dragged on, but fear still coursed in Methos's veins, fear for Elrohir, both actual and remembered. At moments he forgot whether he fought an immortal on a London street or a gang of Easterlings in a forest... So it was with surprise that he felt two new presences, which he recognized almost immediately. Duncan and Glorfindel. Good - now Elrohir would be safe. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Duncan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duncan cursed loudly when he saw that Methos was fighting. He looked around for Elrohir and gasped when he saw the young man lying on the ground next to a wall, his clothes bloodied and torn. Glorfindel was already rushing to his lover's side and Duncan followed. They had been sparring for a while until they had started wondering about Methos and Elrohir. So they had put the swords away and washed, and then they had headed back for the living room only to find that both men where gone. It had not been difficult to find them. Glorfindel seemed to know where to go even though he had never been in London before.</p><p>Glorfindel was crouching next to Elrohir, calling him. The young pre immortal</p><p>was unconscious, probably from the loss of blood. Glorfindel started to check the main wound with practiced efficiency, and Duncan could see that it was only a flesh wound. It had bled a lot, of course. The rest of the small cuts would have to be tended later.</p><p>He chanced a glance to Methos, worried about his lover's state of mind. If they had had a fight and Methos was disturbed because of it... When he and Glorfindel had arrived it had seemed to Duncan that his lover was not fighting with his usual aggressiveness, but now Methos seemed to be more awake. And fighting in a way Duncan had never seen before. He was fairly sure that he knew all of Methos' swordtricks; his lover had even insisted on teaching him some of them. But the ones he was seeing now... Shaking himself from the fight Duncan turned back to Glorfindel.</p><p>"How is he?" Duncan asked, looking at the pale Elrohir with concern. "Do you think we have to take him to a hospital?"</p><p>"I don't think so," Glorfindel said finally. "It's a flesh wound only; he lost enough blood, but I don't think it's really dangerous. And he also has a bump on his head, as if somebody has hit him..."</p><p>"Methos, most probably," Duncan said grimly. "As things look Elrohir must have been fighting that immortal, and Methos intervened..."</p><p>Duncan turned his attention back to Methos once more, noticing that his lover was speeding up the fight, intending to finish it fast. Methos' opponent had no chance. Duncan's train of thought was interrupted when Elrohir groaned in pain.</p><p>"Elladan..." Elrohir whispered, opening his eyes and looking at them somewhat dazedly. "Glorfindel? Elladan is fighting!" Elrohir tried to sit up and winced in pain, leaning heavily against Glorfindel's frame. "I have to help him..."</p><p>"Don't," Glorfindel said softly, holding him close. "You're wounded, and he's doing just fine. You will only distract him."</p><p>Elrohir nodded weakly, watching the fight with tired eyes. "He spoke in Sindarin, Glorfindel... He pushed me away and hit me..."</p><p>Glorfindel smiled. "How typically Elladan - to take care of you by knocking you out. Do you have a headache?"</p><p>"I do..." Elrohir looked exhausted, as if he were about to fall asleep, but the battle playing in front of them was holding him in thrall. Duncan was relieved that Glorfindel was keeping Elrohir awake. It was not good to fall asleep immediately after losing so much blood.</p><p>Duncan turned his eyes back to the battle, watching at Methos sliced his opponent's stomach and cut his head off swiftly even before the immortal's knees had hit the ground. Such ferocity Duncan had seldom seen in Methos, and it made him shiver involuntarily. His lover had spoken in Sindarin, and that could only mean that Methos' memory was coming back. That when seeing his brother in danger the shadows in his mind had been swept away and he had become again the ancient elf, battling against anyone who tried to hurt those he cared for.</p><p>Methos screamed as the quickening hit him, his right hand still holding the sword, his eyes closed as the energy racked his body. The wind howled around them, and he could feel Elrohir gasp and try to move once more.</p><p>Duncan glanced at them. Glorfindel was turning Elrohir's head towards him and</p><p>away from Methos. "Do you think you can get up?"</p><p>"Yes, I can!" Elrohir exclaimed, eager to do something more than watching his brother scream. Hoping that Glorfindel would keep his lover in check, Duncan rushed to Methos as the last of the quickening energy faded.</p><p>Methos was on his knees, looking absolutely drained. Duncan knelt beside his lover, holding him close with a possessiveness that surprised even himself. Methos smiled at him weakly and squeezed Duncan's hand in a reassuring gesture.</p><p>"Methos... Are you okay?" he asked tentatively.</p><p>Methos closed his eyes, as if concentrating and checking before answering Duncan's question. "Yes, I think so... How's Elrohir?"</p><p>"He has lost enough blood," Duncan said, helping Methos to his feet, reluctant to let go, but knowing he had to. "But Glorfindel says we don't need to take him to a hospital. We should take a cab, though. I don't think Elrohir can walk home in that state."</p><p>Relief was plain on Methos' expression. "Do you think we'll find a cab here?" he asked doubtfully.</p><p>"Maybe not," Duncan said. "I will go for your car then. Glorfindel can't possibly carry Elrohir all the way back to the house, and even though your brother is standing on his feet right now..."</p><p>He paused, waiting for Methos to say again that Elrohir was not his brother, but nothing of the sort happened. "You have remembered, haven't you?" Duncan asked carefully. "Elrohir said you have spoken in Sindarin..."</p><p>"Did I?" Methos said thoughtfully. "I don't know... I..." He shook his head and smiled weakly. "Apparently, I have seen the little idiot risk himself once too often..."</p><p>Duncan looked at his lover for a moment and then nodded, gesturing for them to join the others. He looked over Methos' shoulder and saw a lone figure standing in a shadowed corner. Joe Dawson. Hopefully the other immortal's watcher was not close. He would have to talk to Joe later, and he would have to tell Methos about this. But not now...</p><p>They walked toward the others, and Duncan could feel the tension radiating from Methos' body as he stared at his brother. Elrohir looked equally tense, though the fact that he was leaning heavily against Glorfindel's body made it less noticeable.</p><p>Glorfindel looked at Methos and nodded, smiling reassuringly. "That's it, then..." he said. Methos acknowledged the blond immortal's words with a nod and then he turned to Elrohir.</p><p>"What did you think you were doing? I thought we established that you don't</p><p>heal, and the rest of us do! Thank Eru you had at least taken your sword!"</p><p>Elrohir's face colored. "I was challenged," he said angrily. "I have never refused a fight, and neither of us healed in the past..."</p><p>Duncan placed a hand on Methos' shoulder, trying to prevent a fight. His lover was shaking a little, and Duncan wished he could gather Methos close and comfort him. But that would only make things worse. And they had to leave now. Joe would not say anything until he had spoken to them, but there could be other watchers nearby...</p><p>"But you said it yourself - these challenges here are senseless!" Methos exclaimed.</p><p>"They <em>are</em> senseless!" Elrohir countered. "But I was challenged! What about the rule of no intervention? Are you breaking the rules here too?"</p><p>Glorfindel grinned, shaking his head as if he had seen these arguments millions of time. Duncan was sure he had.</p><p>"Can you please bring the car, Duncan?" the blond immortal asked. Duncan nodded.</p><p>Elrohir was not looking well, even though he was trying to hide it.</p><p>"As a matter of fact I did not break any rules," Methos told his brother. "They do not include challenging pre immortals. He could've just killed you! You'd be entirely in the right, but you'd have only Mandos to explain it to!"</p><p>"Leave it till the house," Glorfindel said quietly. "He's very tired, Elladan..."</p><p>Methos let out a long breath and nodded. And Duncan sighed in relief. "I'll be back soon," Duncan said. "Maybe you should leave here before watchers come?" When Methos nodded, Duncan left, hoping that Joe Dawson had been the only watcher around.</p><p>Duncan was about to reach the house when his cell phone rang. He took the cell phone out and looked the incoming number. Joe Dawson.</p><p>"Hello Joe."</p><p>"Duncan? I was there, and I saw Methos intrude in a fight and knock down a pre immortal who looked like a long-haired copy of the old guy."</p><p>"Was any other watcher close?" Duncan asked, alarmed that Joe had gathered so</p><p>much information already.</p><p>"No. Neeskens' watcher was delayed, thankfully," Joe answered. "I will keep this out of the records, Mac, but I need to know what's going on. Who is that guy? And what about the other one?"</p><p>"I will call you once they are gone."</p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>"I cannot talk more, Joe," he explained. "The pre immortal is wounded. You must know that too."</p><p>"Alright, Mac," Joe answered resignedly. "I'll wait for you call."</p><p>"Thanks, Joe." Duncan closed the connection and hurried up the steps of Methos' house porch. He looked for the spare keys to the car and rushed outside. If he hurried he would be able to reach Methos and the others before the watchers arrived.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Glorfindel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duncan left for the car, and Glorfindel sighed. "I've had to deal with you as elflings once, and it was quite enough. Could you please grow up?"</p><p>He did not want to distress Elrohir further nor scare away Elladan, but matters had to be cleared - they could not go on without at least a temporary truce.</p><p>"Oh, I did grow up," Methos said grimly. "But Elrohir still doesn't have any sense."</p><p>"And you still goad him," Glorfindel answered with a small smile. "You two can hurt each other more than anybody else does, so please stop."</p><p>"I did what I had to do," Elrohir said quietly.</p><p>"And how much of this was your hurt and pain acting?" Glorfindel asked him gently.</p><p>Suddenly the quiet of the street was interrupted by the approaching car. "Duncan," Methos said.</p><p>Glorfindel caught himself on using that strange name and wondered again, how</p><p>should he call his other student now that he had regained memory.</p><p>Elrohir closed his eyes. Glorfindel could guess that his lover was feeling dizzy.</p><p>"You'll have to help me with Elrohir - I don't want him jostled..." he said, still avoiding a choice of name.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Duncan asked, rushing to them and looking around warily. "Any watchers?"</p><p>"No," Methos said. "And Joe?"</p><p>"I'll tell you in the car."</p><p>This matter with Watchers was still bothering Glorfindel. Men weren't meant to know about Aman any more. Still, now was neither time nor place to worry about <em>that</em>.</p><p>He held Elrohir upright, grateful that Methos - Elladan! - was holding his brother from the other side, and they slowly proceeded to the car. Once they were all settled in the car, Duncan started the engine, heading for the house. Elrohir was leaning heavily on Glorfindel's shoulder, not having said a word since Duncan arrived.</p><p>"I received a call from Joe Dawson," Duncan said. "Neeskens' watcher - the guy you two were fighting - was delayed, so nobody saw Elrohir. Joe saw it all, though, and he has been asking questions. Joe Dawson is my watcher," Duncan told</p><p>Glorfindel.</p><p>"Do you have a watcher too?" Glorfindel asked Elladan curiously.</p><p>"They try, but nobody stays for long," was the answer. "Just can't keep up. For now Joe is considered to be my watcher."</p><p>Glorfindel chuckled. "At last you put all that practice to some use..." He turned to Duncan. "When they were small elflings, only just learning to ride, they had to wait in the yard for someone to take them out to ride. And whoever came usually found only Elrohir trying to make up an explanation about <em>where</em> his brother was."</p><p>Elrohir opened his eyes wearily. "He didn't like rules back then either..."</p><p>"We could share stories about him," Duncan said, grinning when Elladan scowled.</p><p>"I happen to be here." The icy voice interrupted them.</p><p>"Oh well," Glorfindel laughed, "better leave it till the house. It's not far, is it?"</p><p>"No, it isn't," Elladan said. "Thank Eru, you did not run too far, Elrohir... "</p><p>"I didn't mean to worry anyone," Elrohir said quietly. "I guess I wasn't thinking..." He paused, looking at Elladan with guilty eyes. "Does it hurt? All that energy... you were screaming..."</p><p>"No, not really... It's difficult to say. Some people even love it, grow addicted..."</p><p>Glorfindel shuddered a little. Maybe this way elves - and Men - turned to the evil. Addiction to the kill, to the power not your own... Suddenly he became very glad that they left for Aman when they did.</p><p>The car stopped. He looked out of the window and saw they were back, the car stood near the house. "Do you think you can get out of the car on your own?" he asked Elrohir.</p><p>"Of course," Elrohir said, sitting up and looking around somewhat dazedly. Glorfindel shook his head. Elrohir always insisted that he was fine... And, indeed, though he managed to get out of the car, his movements were wobbly. Glorfindel moved again to support him and saw Elladan doing the same from the other side.</p><p>Duncan went ahead, opening the door for them. Glorfindel frowned a little. The elfling seemed troubled, even more troubled than before. He had admitted he was afraid of losing his lover... had those fears returned?</p><p>And did they have any basis? Glorfindel realized that he did not know, had no idea about Elladan's next actions.</p><p>He turned his head to look at the twins. Even now, with Elrohir wounded, their movements were coordinated, as if there had been no eternity apart...</p><p>"We could take you to the bedroom upstairs or you can settle for now on the sofa in the living room. It's big enough... What do you want?" Elladan asked.</p><p>Elrohir closed his eyes briefly. "I don't know... I'm a bit hot... maybe down here will be better..."</p><p>Elladan nodded. "All right," he turned to Glorfindel. "Here we go... The living room is that way."</p><p>Duncan opened the door for them, and they settled Elrohir on the sofa. The room was spacious and pleasant, and there were armchairs nearby. Glorfindel left those for his hosts and sat on the edge of the sofa next to Elrohir.</p><p>"How are you, beloved?" he asked softly.</p><p>"I'm f--- I will be fine," Elrohir said tiredly. "I cannot remember feeling this tired because of a mere flesh wound."</p><p>"You did lose a lot of blood," Duncan pointed out. "Maybe some rest... and some broth will make you feel better."</p><p>"Broth?" Elladan repeated, clearly surprised. "I swear. Mac, you should be a mother hen..."</p><p>"Why not?" Glorfindel said thoughtfully, then added, looking at Elrohir, "I think your body tries to act here like a Man's body would. That's why you're getting so tired..."</p><p>Elrohir blinked. "Are you trying to say... that I am more a Man than an Elf while I am here? I wonder what would have happened if Neeskens had killed me... maybe I would have come back..."</p><p>"You cannot be sure of that, Elrohir," Duncan said, clearly uneasy with the issue. "Pre immortals don't have a buzz and you have one... Things might work differently for you."</p><p>"Yes, let's not experiment, please..." Glorfindel sighed. He could see that Elladan was almost bursting with something, probably another sarcastic comment on Elrohir's experimentations. Thankfully he refrained from voicing it.</p><p>"If we're not imposing too much, could we have that broth for Elrohir?" Glorfindel asked quietly.</p><p>"Of course," Duncan said, standing and already starting to move. "I think that we could all use some refreshments too." Duncan looked at Elladan, as if he wanted to ask his lover to join him, but then just nodded and left the room.</p><p>"I was not planning to experiment," Elrohir said quietly, glancing at Elladan before turning back to Glorfindel. "I was just wondering... It seems that Middle-Earth is no longer a friendly place for elves..."</p><p>"It's just no place for elves," Glorfindel answered equally quietly. "It's not our world any more - it belongs to Men."</p><p>"It's the only world I ever knew," Elladan said. "It changed, but I changed with it. I can't really imagine another way of life..."</p><p>Glorfindel saw the pain on Elrohir's face and squeezed his hand gently. He could see that Elladan was hurt too. It couldn't have been easy for him...</p><p>"I understand, Elladan," he said. "You must decide for yourself what you're going to do now..."</p><p>"Oh, but there are only two things I can do now," Elladan said. "Leave or stay. And I don't know enough to make a choice..."</p><p>Duncan chose that moment to come back with the broth and some drinks for</p><p>Glorfindel and Elladan. The elfling set the tray on a coffee table and then gave the broth to Glorfindel, bringing a low table close to the couch.</p><p>"Am I interrupting something?" Duncan asked. "Are you okay, Methos?"</p><p>"As okay as I can be," Elladan answered with a strained laugh.</p><p>Glorfindel took the broth and smiled gratefully at Duncan. "We're discussing what to do now," he said and turned to Elrohir. "Here, try drinking this. Be careful, it's hot."</p><p>"Thank you," Elrohir said quietly, taking the bowl from Glorfindel and drinking the broth carefully.</p><p>Duncan sat beside Elladan, placing a hand on his arm. "As you said before, this is a lot to take. Not only you have recovered your memories but also your family... You need to give yourself time."</p><p>"He's right," Glorfindel said quietly. "We have time yet. Elrohir needs to recover. Don't worry about everything now, let it lie and try to relax." "Easy for you to say," Elladan answered, scowling at him. "You're the very picture of calmness..."</p><p>"You haven't seen me as an elfling," Glorfindel smiled.</p><p>Glorfindel's words made Duncan smile too. Elrohir finished his broth and gave the bowl back to Glorfindel.</p><p>"I think that Glorfindel is right, Elladan," he said, guilt written all over his face. "I... I am sorry for all this..."</p><p>"You shouldn't be," Elladan answered. "Knowing is better than not knowing. I'll deal with this. I... I am sorry too for saying all those things to you..." And he did look sorry. It was not really in Elladan's habit to apologize, but Glorfindel could see how frightened he still was by Elrohir's wound.</p><p>"It's alright," Elrohir said softly. "I deserved it..."</p><p>Elladan just shook his head, but did not argue with Elrohir any more.</p><p>"Maybe I could show you the bedroom?" Duncan suddenly asked Glorfindel. It sounded like he was asking Glorfindel's approval for his actions. Glorfindel looked at the twins. Elladan looked worried now, not angry. And Elrohir seemed tired, but it did not look like he was able to rest right now. It would be good to have them talk...</p><p>"Yes," he smiled at Duncan, "it's a good idea. Let's go..." He rose carefully from the couch, trying not to jostle Elrohir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Elrohir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Elrohir watched Glorfindel and Duncan leave the living room before turning to look at Elladan. His brother was sitting in an armchair, a bit apart from the couch, and looking at him with something akin to concern. There was pain and confusion coming from Elladan, that Elrohir could feel. It was as if the old link with his twin had suddenly returned with Elladan's memories. But what he had done to Elladan was unforgivable anyway. All these years on Middle-Earth, killing other elves and being watched by those mortals. Even if Elladan had Duncan now, even if the elfling seemed to really love his brother, Elrohir could not forget the truth in Elrohir's previous statement...</p><p>~~<br/>"No matter what happened afterwards, your brother died. That day or the next one, does it matter? All your actions won't change anything." ~~</p><p>"Talk to me, Elrohir," Elladan said urgently.</p><p>Elrohir felt the pain in his soul increase tenfold. Not only he had left his brother alone and without memory, but still he was distressing Elladan and making him feel bad.</p><p>"I... I am sorry..." Making a great effort, Elrohir sat on the couch, needing to look into his brother's eyes and bear his judgement. He closed his eyes briefly, struggling to overcome the weakness.</p><p>"You were right when you said that my actions now will not change anything... I left you alone. By Elbereth I would never have done it if I had believed you alive, but I failed to see... I let that Easterling deceive me... I know that I betrayed you when I left, but I do love you, and that is why I came as soon as I knew... But I am aware that it will never be enough..."</p><p>"I know," Elladan said softly. "I know you did not mean to leave me. It's just... I don't know, fate..."</p><p>"Fate and my folly... You fell from the horse while protecting me... They took you away..." Elrohir sighed, leaning back on the couch and feeling absolutely drained.</p><p>"You'd do the same for me," Elladan shrugged. "Is it Middle-Earth that tires you so much?"</p><p>"Glorfindel says so," Elrohir said weakly. "Maybe it is the blood loss too, but it was never like this before, when we battled together against the Orcs. I have been feeling... tired since we landed on Skye. It was not that bad before, so I didn't tell Glorfindel. But then it became noticeable enough. I will be fine..."</p><p>"It seems to me," Elladan said slowly, "that you'll be fine once you get back to Aman..."</p><p>"There is time for that," Elrohir said quickly. He didn't want to go back to Aman just yet. And there was also the fact that Elladan needed some time to decide...</p><p>"Yes," Elladan answered slowly. "There's time... What have you been doing all this time, Elrohir?"</p><p>"I have been living with Glorfindel in Aman," Elrohir said, feeling guilty in the light of what had been his brother's life on Middle-Earth. "But we didn't leave so fast. After we found your cloak and weapons... we stopped looking for you... I don't remember much between that and the moment Glorfindel asked me to leave with him for Aman."</p><p>Elrohir's eyes were glazed, as he remembered the pain of those days. He had almost willed himself to die. Indeed he had been woken from his dreams more than once by a seriously worried Glorfindel. Had he been about to leave his body then? Was it really possible for him, only being a half-elf? Elrohir didn't have the answer, but the way Glorfindel had embraced him then, as if he had been about to die...</p><p>"We stayed at Eldarion's court for a time," he continued, unwilling to remind his brother of his previous words. He had mentioned almost going to the Halls of Mandos when they had been arguing before. "And then we left for Aman... Papa and mama were waiting for us when we arrived..."</p><p>"Papa and Gil-Galad..." Elladan smiled wryly. "I'd never have guessed... Did Glorfindel know about this before you came to Aman?"</p><p>"I never asked, but I think he knew. After all Glorfindel came back to Middle-Earth to help Gil-galad. He must have noticed... It was a surprise for me, but mama seems not to care..."</p><p>"And what does mama do these days?"</p><p>"She keeps mostly to herself," Elrohir said softly, remembering how changed their mother had been when he had arrived in Aman. "Her soul is healed, or so papa says, but I believe that her spirit is lost. She was gentle when I was..." Elrohir stopped short, hoping his brother had not noticed the slip. "When I had just arrived on Aman," he continued. "But now I seldom see her. She has peace, but her spirit has lost much of its fire..."</p><p>"I see... But she's not unhappy, not like she had been before leaving?"</p><p>"No, she is not unhappy anymore," Elrohir said quietly. "And what about you, brother? You have lived among Men for so long... Duncan said... that you didn't remember anything before you took your first head... How has life been for you?"</p><p>"You'd better ask how it *hasn't* been. Things happened; too many things to remember..."</p><p>"It has been hard for you." It was more a statement than a question. "I wish I had been there for you, but as you said I cannot change the past or erase the pain..."</p><p>Elrohir would have asked why some elflings called Elladan Death, but somehow he knew that this was a wound he should not reopen. His brother was alive and well... as well as an elf can be having to kill his own kin... Would Elladan be able to stay and continue this endless battle?</p><p>Elladan smiled slightly and said, "Never mind. Past is past, but for now we're both alive and here together..."</p><p>"Yes, thank Eru you survived and I have found you," Elrohir said, smiling for the first time since he had found his brother. The pain in his soul was slowly receding, and even though the tiredness was still there, Elrohir was feeling slightly better.</p><p>Elladan smiled in answer. "You look tired, brother. Do you want to sleep?"</p><p>"No, not now!" Elrohir said urgently. He was afraid that this might be a dream and that he would wake and find that Elladan was lost to him. If he were not feeling so hot and so tired... "I just fear... You will be here when I wake, won't you?"</p><p>"Of course I will. Come on, Elrohir, don't be a baby. I'll sit here with you, and you go to sleep. Want me to give you my hand?"</p><p>"There is no need to mock me," Elrohir said, his cheeks burning. "I know it's late and we all have to rest. I just... I have had similar dreams many times and when I woke... Never mind... I'll go find Glorfindel..."</p><p>Elrohir stood, and the next moment the floor rocked hard under his feet.</p><p>"Silly," Elladan said, sitting him back on the couch. "Come, lie down. It's just... it made you feel better when we were little and something happened. Or did I remember wrong?" His cheeks were a little flushed too.</p><p>"No, you remember well, brother," Elrohir said, reaching for Elladan's hand and relaxing. "And I do need it. I have missed you so much... I felt incomplete, and things like this, holding my hand... only you knew about them..."</p><p>Elladan just smiled. "Better now?" he said softly.</p><p>"Yes... better..." Elrohir smiled, his eyes closing even as he tried to stay awake. "I found you... I... was afraid I would not see you again..."</p><p>Elrohir could feel himself slipping into a state between unconsciousness and slumber, but he was not afraid. He had found Elladan, and his brother had forgiven him. Only now he could rest... Only now... </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Methos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Methos lifted his eyes and smiled when Glorfindel entered the room.</p><p>"How is he?" the elder elf asked softly.</p><p>"Good. Finally agreed to sleep."</p><p>"And you?"</p><p>"And I'm good too. Thank you, Glorfindel." Methos said quietly. Glorfindel raised an eyebrow questioningly, and Methos made a vague gesture. "Oh, for everyhting, you know..."</p><p>Glorfindel smiled. "I think I know."</p><p>Elrohir stirred. "Glorfindel?" he called softly, before opening his eyes and looking at Methos dazedly. "You are still here... as promised... Glorfindel... we found him..."</p><p>"Yes, we did," Glorfindel answered quietly. "Are you feeling better? We should go sleep in the bedroom, to get you more rest."</p><p>"I can go with you till the bedroom, if you want to," Methos added. "After that... well, I'd think Glorfindel is better at keeping you company in bed," he smirked slightly.</p><p>Elrohir blushed. "I think I will need both your help to climb those stairs. After that," he paused, smiling at Glorfindel before turning back to Methos. "I think you are right."</p><p>"It's a plan," Methos said cheerfully. Glorfindel just chuckled, and together they helped Elrohir stand up and leave the room.</p><p>"The house's not that big, so we're nearby," Methos said when they reached the guestroom. "Yell if you need anything."</p><p>"We will," Glorfindel answered. "Good night, Elladan."</p><p>"Sleep well, brother," Elrohir said softly.</p><p>Methos left with a smile, his step lighter than it had been in the last several weeks. When he went into their bedroom though, he found Duncan fully dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring into nowhere.</p><p>"Duncan?" he called quietly, sitting next to him. "What's the matter?"</p><p>Duncan turned to look at him, uncertainty plain on his features. "Are you leaving with them, Methos? I need to know."</p><p>Methos sighed. "Wouldn't I like to know that myself. I don't want to lose them, Duncan. Now that I know... "</p><p>His hands clenched on his lap, he stared somewhere in space too, past dreams playing before his eyes, now filled with new meaning. "You can't imagine what it felt like...To remember that there always were two of us..."</p><p>Suddenly he turned to Duncan. "But I'm not sure that I want to go now. I... in the old times those who went West, felt its call. And I don't, not yet. Even if you were going... Did they say something to you? If I wanted to go now, would you be permitted to go with me?"</p><p>"Glorfindel said I could," Duncan said quietly. "That my parents should be there too. It's strange to think I have a family... a real one... But I know nothing about that world. I would go if you do. I don't want to lose you, Methos. Not again."</p><p>"You won't lose me." Methos said firmly. The idea of being separated from his lover... Scotland was far enough, but <em>this</em> was almost impossible to imagine. "But I don't know what to do. What happens if we stay, knowing about the curse and <em>choosing</em> to stay? Will I ever see Elrohir again, will I see my family again if I stay?"</p><p>Duncan reached for Methos, drawing him closer. "I wish I knew what to tell you, Methos. If I had a brother I would feel the same. Elrohir and Glorfindel are part of your family, part of you... And they cannot stay. Your brother... He might end up dead and we don't know if he would come back... And there is that curse. Now I know too. Will you condemn yourself if we stay?"</p><p>"Glorfindel did come back," Methos said quietly, "but it was very long ago. Back then he was the only one who chose to go back to Middle-earth, and he had to spend a long time in the Halls of Mandos before he was allowed to return..."</p><p>He leaned into Duncan's embrace. "You'd be condemning yourself too. You only worry about other people, never about yourself..."</p><p>"I worry about you," Duncan said, slowly stroking Methos' short hair. "If you wish to stay and that means damnation... so be it. We'll be still together."</p><p>Duncan paused, still stroking Methos' hair as he grew silent. Finally he spoke again. "Your brother and Glorfindel will leave. They have to. It's your decision, love. I will stay with you, whatever you decide."</p><p>"I do not want to go yet, but I can't stay if it would mean I can never see them again..." He rubbed at his eyes. "I do not know what to do, Duncan. Seems that the decision depends on things neither of us can change..."</p><p>"Then stop worrying about that now and let me..." Duncan leaned on Methos, slowly claiming his lips in a kiss that soon deepened. "I want you, Methos..."</p><p>"You have me," Methos answered when they finally separated, and kissed Duncan again. At times he surprised himself by how much he really needed the Highlander. Already the excitement of desire started taking his mind off the problems.</p><p>He moved a little away, taking a good look at his lover and delighting in this sight. Duncan was always beautiful, but now, flushed with desire - desire for Methos! - he truly was magnificent.</p><p>"So," he said with a smirk, "got plans for now or will we just be staring at each other all night?"</p><p>"Got plans..." Duncan reached for Methos once more, this time holding him closer and trailing kisses down his jaw until he reached that soft spot behind Methos' earlobe.</p><p>"Now I wonder," he whispered in Methos' ear, his hands sliding under Methos' sweater, "I wonder if you agree with my plans..."</p><p>Methos shivered from Duncan's touch and had to concentrate to answer. "A-ah... I think your plans have merits... If you could... perhaps... elaborate?"</p><p>"Gladly," Duncan said, tracing random patterns on Methos' back and kissing him until they were both breathless. "I need to take this off first." Duncan got rid of Methos sweater and placed his hands on Methos' back again, bringing him even closer.</p><p>"You are beautiful, you know that?" he whispered before starting a new trail of kisses down his lover's neck, all the while slowly pushing Methos to lay on his back.</p><p>"I am? Do tell..." Methos murmured, his body arching slightly to meet Duncan's caresses, to be closer to his lover. "What you do to me, Duncan MacLeod... You're too good to be true..."</p><p>"I just love you," Duncan whispered, closing his lips on an already hardened nipple and sucking hard, one of his hands teasing the other nipple before turning to tease it too with his lips. Duncan was still wearing his clothes, but now he took off his sweater, immediately returning to kiss and touch Methos' upper body.</p><p>Methos moaned softly, the fire slowly spreading through his veins. He grabbed Duncan's shouders to bring his lover close, to have more contact. "Love me, then," he answered, his breath ragged. "Love me, Duncan..."</p><p>Duncan kissed Methos again, possessively, holding him tight as if he feared that Methos would be gone after their lovemaking. Knowing hands moved to the waisband of his jeans, stripping him slowly, kissing his inner thighs, behind his knees... every soft spot the Highlander knew of, he teased.</p><p>"I love you..." Duncan said, starting the way up Methos' legs with random kisses. "I want you..." More kisses as he approached Methos' arousal. "You drive me crazy..."</p><p>"It's me who is going crazy," Methos laughed weakly, "and it's all your fault. Dammit, Duncan, move on! You seduced me already, years ago, remember?" His whole body was shivering with delight, but he wanted more - and soon. The sooner he lost the ability to think, the better.</p><p>"So impatient," Duncan smiled mischievously at Methos before taking his lover in his mouth, his hands spreading Methos' legs even wider before placing them over his shoulders.</p><p>Methos let out a shuddering sigh. That was what he wanted, his whole world reduced to Duncan, his talented mouth, his electrifying touch. Will I lose him because of this, the unbidden voice in his head inquired, but Methos resolutely shut the voice up. He had a lot of practice in not listening to inner voices.</p><p>His hips rose almost involuntarily, seeking more, urging him towards fulfilment. Methos bit his lip, forcing himself to slow down, wanting to prolong this escape from reality and decisions.</p><p>Duncan withdrew, as he quickly disposed of his pants and then searched for the lubricant in the nightstand drawer. "Sorry, love," he whispered in Methos' ear. He was almost lying atop Methos, and he kissed his lover deeply before moving back to his place between Methos' legs.</p><p>"Love you..." he whispered as he coated his fingers in the oil, moving then to tease Methos' opening.</p><p>Methos gasped, all his body shuddering. He wanted to bring Duncan closer, to make him move faster, but forced himself to let go, to let his lover decide. Too many decisions already - for now it would be a blessing to let someone else decide and take care of things.</p><p>Not that Duncan did not need an encouragement to move on... "Well? What are you waiting for?" Methos asked almost petulantly.</p><p>Duncan had slid a finger inside Methos' opening, and now he was adding a second one, rubbing the soft spot inside even as he worked on stretching Methos' opening.</p><p>"I don't want to hurt you," Duncan said, his other hand closing around Methos' member, pleasuring him this way until Methos was moaning and panting. Duncan finally withdrew his fingers, and Methos could feel his lover's member penetrating him.</p><p>"So tight..." Duncan was moving now, his other hand still on Methos' organ, pleasuring him.</p><p>Methos gasped from the new sensation, a brief flash of pain quickly transforming into pleasure. "Yes-s," he almost hissed. "Yes, Duncan, please more..." All the day's troubles, all problems still lying ahead - everything disappeared under Duncan's touch, this wonderful dual assault of pleasure. Methos pushed up into his lover's hand, and just when he was coming down, Duncan moving inside his body struck the magical point, and Methos saw bright sparks of pleasure dancing before his eyes. "More, Duncan, harder..."</p><p>Duncan thrust harder into Methos' body, setting a rhythm and hitting the same spot over and over again. His hand worked on Methos' organ, the other on the bed to keep some balance. As pleasure mounted, Duncan leaned over Methos to share a rough kiss.</p><p>"Love you, Methos... Never want to let you go..."</p><p>"Then don't," Methos gasped. "It's forever, Duncan - I will love you to death and beyond..." And then he let all thoughts go, carried high on the wave of pleasure.</p><p>It was impossible to rise indefinitely, though. Soon Methos found himself falling, no, flying, clinging to Duncan as if afraid to let him go even for a second.</p><p>When it was finally over and their bodies reluctantly separated, Methos turned, wriggling a little to settle comfortably next to Duncan. "We're getting better at this," he half-sighed, half-laughed.</p><p>"Yes, we are," Duncan said lovingly, stroking Methos' hair and holding him close.</p><p>Methos smiled contentedly. His Highlander was amazingly good at giving tender loving care. Sometimes much better than Methos was at receiving it. But not now. Now it felt just right...</p><p>"So you do like my brother," he said, his eyes half-closed. "And what do you think about Glorfindel?"</p><p>"Glorindel is nice, and amazingly calm in the light of all that has happened. He didn't lose control, not even in the worst moments." Duncan paused, eyeing Methos thoughfully. "So Glorfindel was your teacher, no?"</p><p>"Mine and Elrohir's, yes. Why?" Methos blinked at him a little surprisedly.</p><p>"I was just wondering," Duncan said, a mischievous smile in his lips, "if he could tell me what to do when you are being stubborn... And also if he could teach me some of those new sword tricks of yours..."</p><p>"Not all of them," Methos chuckled. "Some we just invented ourselves. As for the other question, what do you think I am - a small elfling?" he mock-growled.</p><p>"At least not the oldest one anymore," Duncan said, kissing the tip of Methos' nose. "I will not call you old man again... Elfling sounds okay..."</p><p>"I'll show you elfling," Methos made as if to pounce at his lover, but almost immediately flopped down, feeling too lazy for that. "No, seriously, if there is an elfling in this room, it's not me."</p><p>Duncan almost pouted. "I am four hundred years old. I should be considered old enough not to be called a child. And I'm not the one being called elfling by Glorfindel."</p><p>Methos laughed and leaned in for a kiss. Lying back afterwards, he smiled. "He just met you - he's too polite to call you elfling already. Besides," he sighed, "for him we're all probably elflings. Well, not all - it would be disturbing if he thought about Elrohir as elfling all the time."</p><p>"I do hope so," Duncan said, smiling. "So I am more an elfling to you than I thought. Just how old are you, Methos?"</p><p>Methos thought for a while. "I still don't remember everything, you know. But when I... When we got separated, I was around three thousand years. I can't remember how much time passed till I took my first head. Ask Elrohir, he should know how old he is."</p><p>"Surely he knows," Duncan said, barely stifling a yawn. "But either way you are around eight thousand years... That is a lot..." Duncan made himself comfortable in the bed and drew Methos close.</p><p>"What, is it too old for you?" Methos smiled, settling more comfortably and enjoying Duncan's warmth. He was already yawning himself. "I suppose I do have a birthday, by the way - but I can't remember it now..." he murmured, eyes already closed.</p><p>"Not too old, no... I'm just trying to imagine how old Glorfindel must be..." Duncan smiled, stroking Methos' hair slowly. "You are still the same stubborn Methos I have known for almost four years... though now it seems such a short time..."</p><p>"Glorfindel's older than papa," Methos now yawned in earnest. "Ask him yourself..." He wriggled a little, looking for the perfect position and found it finally, managing as much body contact with Duncan as it was possible. In a minute both of them were asleep, their breath the only sound in the silent room.</p><p>That night Elladan dreamed of learning archery in the gardens of Imladris, starting fierce competition every time Glorfindel left them alone. "We'll always be together," he said, "no matter what." Elrohir nodded seriously.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Duncan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duncan woke up as soon as the sun had risen, as always. Methos was still asleep, wrapped in the blankets and wearing a peaceful expression on his face. Methos always relaxed in his sleep, looking even younger than the age of his first death. Duncan didn't move, watching his lover sleep and wondering just how Methos had died for the first time. Had it been at those Easterlings' hands? What had Methos felt then? Alone and without his memory? Cut off from his family, his brother... An elf lost in a world that was not his anymore.</p><p>An elf... Duncan had asked Glorfindel why Methos and the other immortals didn't have pointed ears, and the blond elf had said that this had been the one protection Manwe had granted those who had chosen to come back. To look more like Men than before...</p><p>What would happen now? Would Methos choose to go back? And what would happen then? Glorfindel had said that Duncan's parents would be waiting there for him... But was he ready to leave this Earth and go to a place he knew nothing about? To meet those Valar who had played such a strange role in the fate of both Elves and Men? Duncan shook his head. He was starting to talk like Glorfindel and the others. All that mattered to him was to be with Methos, and he would follow his lover wherever he decided to go.</p><p>Slowly, making sure that Methos stayed asleep, Duncan left the bed. He'd better check on their guests, ask if they needed something. Elrohir still worried him. So much like Methos in his stubbornness... He could have ended up dead...</p><p>Methos stirred, murmuring something in a strange language, Sindarin maybe? Duncan reached for him, stroking his hair and murmuring calming words until Methos was sleeping peacefully once more.</p><p>Good. Better leave the bedroom now and fetch some breakfast for Methos... With a last look at his sleeping lover, Duncan left the room, walking down the corridor to the guestroom. He could hear someone already up and walking in the bedroom. Glorfindel probably, so he knocked at the door lightly.</p><p>"Glorfindel?" he called.</p><p>The blond elf opened the door, already dressed. "Good morning, Duncan."</p><p>"Good morning," Duncan said, an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry for knocking at the door so early, but I wanted to know if everything was alright with you two. I am fetching breakfast for Methos. I could do the same for you..."</p><p>"We are alright, Duncan. Thank you," Glorfindel said. "But Elrohir is still sleeping. I will wait for him to wake if you don't mind."</p><p>"Of course not," Duncan said pleasantly, relieved that Methos' brother was apparently better. "I will take care of Methos' breakfast then, though I doubt he'll wake anytime soon."</p><p>Glorfindel nodded and closed the door, and Duncan continued his way to the kitchen. He could not stay in bed for much longer, and he wanted to pamper Methos after all that had happened in the last hours. Soon he had prepared a nutritious breakfast for his lover. No fried stuff, and definitely no beer. He was about to take the tray to their bedroom when the phone rang.</p><p>Duncan picked up the receiver. "MacLeod."</p><p>"Is that you, Mac?" Joe's voice came through the line. Of course, Duncan mused. Joe had never given up that easily.</p><p>"I said I'd call you, Joe," he said, trying not to sound too annoyed. Joe's presence would certainly unsettle Elrohir, not to mention Glorfindel's obvious dislike for the Watchers.</p><p>"I know, Mac," came Joe's slightly exasperated answer, "but you never called, and frankly all I want is to meet them."</p><p>"They are not that fond of Watchers, Joe," Duncan explained, trying to imagine Glorfindel's reaction at this and wincing. "They have lived in isolation until now."</p><p>"At least tell me why that pre immortal looks like Methos. I sure hope that the guy is okay..."</p><p>"He is okay, Joe, but they will leave the city if they think any watcher is coming close. I promise I will explain, Joe, but please try to be patient."</p><p>And if Duncan left for Aman with Methos, they might leave a note, Duncan mused. He had no clue as to what Methos would do, but either way they could not tell Joe about the Undying Lands. Glorfindel's tale about the fall of Numenor had been vivid enough...</p><p>"I have to leave for Seacouver in two days," Joe explained. "I hope we can talk before that, buddy. But if it's not possible..."</p><p>"We will talk, Joe, I promise."</p><p>At last Joe closed the connection, and Duncan picked up the tray, heading for his and Methos' bedroom. They would have to speak about this and decide on what they would tell Joe. Still trying to figure out a suitable story, Duncan climbed up the stairs and finally reached the bedroom. Methos was still asleep, safely cocooned in the bedcovers. Duncan placed the tray on the nightstand and sat on the bed, calling Methos and shaking his lover gently.</p><p>Methos did not even stir, eyes closed, and mumbled something about being too damned early. Duncan waited patiently until his lover turned over, acknowledging his presence. "What?" Methos asked sleepily.</p><p>"I brought some breakfast for you," Duncan answered, waiting for the usual morning complaints about needing to sleep some more.</p><p>Methos opened one eye and stared at him a little suspiciously. "Breakfast?"</p><p>Duncan grinned. Methos would never cease to surprise him. "Yes, I was already up and hungry..." he offered as an explanation.</p><p>"Oh, all right..." Methos muttered doubtfully. "And what is it?"</p><p>"Orange juice, toast, blueberry jam... coffee if you want some..."</p><p>Methos sat up, eyes half-closed, his expression showing how much a sacrifice this was for him. Duncan rolled his eyes, wondering if Methos had beer for breakfast in his father's house, dismissing the thought almost immediately. Somehow Glorfindel didn't seem to him the beer-type.</p><p>"Come on, drink some coffee first," Duncan said, handing his lover a mug. "I need you awake, Methos." They had to speak about Joe Dawson.</p><p>"Fine, I'm awake. Why?"</p><p>"First eat," Duncan said, handing Methos some toast. "I just need us to talk and agree on some things."</p><p>"Good coffee," Methos sighed, putting the mug aside to get some jam on his toast. "You make me curious, though, so talk - it's too early to play games."</p><p>"Joe Dawson called again," Duncan said, buttering a slice of toast and adding some jam on it. "He insisted on asking questions. I was able to stall him for now, but he will make those questions again and he expects to have answers."</p><p>Methos sighed. "And what would he do if he were an ordinary watcher who could not demand answers from his immortal? Anyway, he doesn't know about strange buzzes, so his main problem is Elrohir's appearance, isn't it?"</p><p>"Yes," Duncan said, taking a sip of his orange juice. "What are we going to tell him? That Elrohir is just a lookalike? We cannot say he is part of your family. Immortals are not supposed to have descendants. And there is Glorfindel, who seems to think that the Watchers would try to reach Aman."</p><p>"Well, some of them would try. You know as well as I do that somebody will always want immortality..." Methos munched on his toast distractedly. "Will he believe in lookalikes and coincidences? Maybe if we act puzzled... Say that Elrohir heard about me, and came looking and wanting to find out the connections. Since Elrohir's supposed to be pre immortal, he could not have known that we can't be related," he chuckled. "Well? Does it sound convincing? It's so damned early that I'm not at my best..."</p><p>"Sounds reasonable enough, but what about Glorfindel? Immortals never tell their charges about immortality until they actually die..."</p><p>"Mm... Glorfindel found him and became his friend, looking after him and waiting for the opportunity to become his teacher?"</p><p>"And Glorfindel could be an old acquaintance of yours," Duncan continued. "And Neeskens challenged Elrohir because he thought it was you. What about Elrohir's sword?"</p><p>"Glorfindel started teaching him basics already? Mortals do practice fencing. He could've been going to meet Glorfindel, and defended himself with the only thing he had..."</p><p>"And you found them because you knew that Neeskens was in the city and looking for you. I think we have a tale. Now let us get dressed. Glorfindel was already awake when I passed by. Your brother was still sleeping, but he might have woken by now."</p><p>"Or he might not. Glorfindel's slightly less bothersome in the mornings than you." Methos grumbled, a half-smile on his lips. He started getting up, though.</p><p>"And how would you know about Glorfindel's waking habits?" Duncan asked, wondering if there was something else he should know about elves.</p><p>Methos rolled his eyes. "We didn't share <em>that</em> much - but how often do you think we all set up camp together?"</p><p>"Well, I suppose that is a good explanation," Duncan said, still eyeing Methos and almost pouting. "But I have enough with all the lovers and even wives you have had in the last five millennia. I don't want to think of the ones you have had before."</p><p>Methos smiled. "I have all I need now," he said softly. "And past is past..."</p><p>Duncan reached for Methos and shared a brief kiss, knowing that he should not elaborate on this. His lover seldom spoke of what he felt, so Duncan valued it most when it happened.</p><p>"Let's get dressed," he said, looking into Methos' eyes and kissing his lips once more. "Glorfindel and Elrohir must be already awake."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Glorfindel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> As Glorfindel gazed thoughtfully at his sleeping lover, for the first time in several weeks his mood was light. True, Elrohir was still wounded, but he had talked with his brother and so started healing a much worse wound.</p><p>Glorfindel sat on the edge of the bed, looking alternately at Elrohir and through the window into the misty morning, and thought about everything and nothing - the new inventions here, Duncan and his possible parentage, Elrond, and what would Elrohir like for breakfast...</p><p>Elrohir yawned and moved, and Glorfindel chuckled. He liked seeing his lover come out of the true sleep, his face untroubled and slightly flushed, eyes slowly opening to look at him. As if hearing his thoughts, Elrohir finally opened his eyes, and Glorfindel smiled.</p><p>"Good morning, beloved..."</p><p>"Good morning..." Elrohir smiled, looking contented and calm. "Have you been waiting long for me to wake?"</p><p>"I don't really know," Glorfindel said with a smile. "I was too distracted watching you sleep. Duncan is already up - he hopes to tempt your brother into waking up with a breakfast."</p><p>"My brother..." Elrohir's eyes filled with tears, but he recovered at once, smiling softly. "He accepted me back, Glorfindel. Elladan remembered and forgave me... When I heard him speak in Sindarin, pushing me back and trying to take my place... But I couldn't allow that to happen again. I could not allow Elladan to get hurt again because of me."</p><p>"And he wasn't hurt. You were, but you seem better already. Are you hungry? Duncan offered me breakfast too, but I wanted to wait for you."</p><p>Elrohir smiled, sitting up and wincing slightly. Glorfindel had placed his arm in a sling before going to bed, and as much as Elrohir had protested, it had helped to keep him from upsetting the wound.</p><p>"I am more thirsty than hungry, beloved," Elrohir said, leaning against the headboard. "Whatever Duncan has will be alright for me."</p><p>"Let's get you dressed then," Glorfindel said seriously. There was some water on the table, so he offered the glass to Elrohir. "Here, drink a little."</p><p>"Thank you." Elrohir drank half the contents of the glass before giving it back to Glorfindel. "Maybe I could take off the sling? You said I am better..."</p><p>Glorfindel sighed. His lover's familiar impatience reassured him of Elrohir's well-being. But still...</p><p>"Try keeping it at least for a while, please. It will make me feel better - I have been so worried..."</p><p>Elrohir nodded. "Alright, I will keep it. I don't want to worry you more than I already have. You have been most patient with me, Glorfindel. Thank you..."</p><p>Glorfindel brought Elrohir's clothes to him and smiled. "Need help with this?"</p><p>"I think so," Elrohir said, eyeing the sling and smiling at Glorfindel.</p><p>Glorfindel smiled too, glad that Elrohir's mood had improved. "This day will be better than yesterday," he said with conviction, sitting closer to help his beloved with clothes. "If only because it would be difficult to be worse..." he added with a chuckle.</p><p>Dressing someone wounded was tricky, he remembered now. So many years of peace, years without weapons, wounds and dangers... But they had found Elladan, and lifted that awful burden from Elrohir's soul.</p><p>"Here, I think you're almost ready," he said finally.</p><p>Elrohir nodded. "Thank you." He stood, peering at his image in the mirror and frowning. "I didn't realize I looked that bad," Elrohir said. "I don't want to know how I have been looking yesterday..."</p><p>"I think you look beautiful," Glorfindel said, coming to embrace him from behind. "Ready? Shall we go look for Elladan and Duncan?"</p><p>Elrohir nodded, turning around in Glorfindel's embrace and kissing him softly. "I love you," he said, smiling. "And I am ready."</p><p>"I love you too," Glorfindel smiled, and they left the room.</p><p>The house was quiet, but when he stood to listen, Glorfindel heard quiet voices from the main bedroom.</p><p>"They must be talking in their room. Shall we go call them, or do you want to wait and look around?"</p><p>"We should better wait," Elrohir said, looking around with mild interest. "We could look at those books," he said walking towards a shelf. "Now if you are really hungry we could look for the kitchen..."</p><p>"No, I'm not, so let's look at these. I can't say I've seen many Men's books..." Glorfindel followed Elrohir, looking curiously at the tightly packed in volumes.</p><p>"Curious letters..." he said thoughtfully, comparing the symbols in these books to familiar runes.</p><p>"Yes, indeed," said Elrohir. "I wonder what these books are about. Elladan did like history, even though he spent little time indoors..."</p><p>"Shall we try and find out?" Glorfindel said, trying to free one book that looked as if it could have pictures. Suddenly he tugged too hard and some books and papers fell down on the floor.</p><p>Shaking his head at his clumsiness, Glorfindel smiled at Elrohir and leaned to pick things up.</p><p>"What is that?" Elrohir suddenly exclaimed.</p><p>Glorfindel stared at the papers before him. "Imladris," he said slowly, disbelief in his voice. "It appears to be Imladris..."</p><p>He put the upper drawing aside, and there was another one, the vale from Elrond's house. Then the main yard. The house as seen from the Bruinen. The whole of Imladris again, this time as if seen coming from the mountains. And the last one was not Imladris at all, but Glorfindel still recognized it - the twins' favourite camping ground on the way to Lorien.</p><p>"It was him, wasn't it?" he lifted his eyes to look at Elrohir, surprise on his face. "Elladan drew all this... When? He did not have time yesterday..."</p><p>"No, he did not!" Elrohir was pale, his eyes wide in disbelief and anger. "How could he do this to me, to us? Pretend that he did not remember and all the while he knew exactly where we came from?"</p><p>Glorfindel shook his head. "It does not seem like him... I don't know, Elrohir. I don't know what all of this means..."</p><p>All the morning's lightness suddenly disappeared. Glorfindel rubbed at his eyes wearily. Were they mistaken in Elladan? What was he thinking? Had his former student changed that much?</p><p>"I will ask him!" Elrohir picked the last drawing and headed upstairs before Glorfindel could stop him. His lover was breathing heavily when he reached the top of the stairs, but he only stopped for a second before resuming his way to Elladan's and Duncan's bedroom.</p><p>Glorfindel followed his lover worriedly, knowing that there was no reasoning with him now and hoping to avoid another fight, even if he could not imagine an adequate explanation for these hidden drawings.</p><p>They came to the right place just when the door to the bedroom opened and saw Duncan with the breakfast tray and behind him Elladan's startled eyes as he turned to them from making the bed.</p><p>"Is something the matter?" Elladan asked.</p><p>"Yes! This is the matter!" Elrohir exclaimed, walking past Duncan and into the room, the drawing of the encampment in his hand. "What is the meaning of this, Elladan?"</p><p>Glorfindel followed his lover inside the room, smiling apologetically at Duncan. The young elf looked very surprised - whatever was the matter with Elladan, it did not look like he had anything to do with this.</p><p>Elladan looked at the drawing, understanding gradually dawning in his eyes. "So this is accurate, isn't it?" he said slowly. "Damn, I hoped I had hidden them better. I guess I've been really off these last several weeks..."</p><p>Glorfindel stared at him in surprise, unable to comprehend his reaction and fearing even more anger from Elrohir.</p><p>"You have been hiding them?" Elrohir exclaimed, anger flashing in his eyes. "But why? Elladan... You did remember then?"</p><p>"I see... You were not going to admit you remembered... That fight forced you..." Elrohir closed his eyes, breathing heavily and making to leave the bedroom. "I understand now..."</p><p>"You understand nothing!" Elladan said forcefully, straightening. "What, are you planning to run away already? I thought you missed me, brother dear..."</p><p>Glorfindel leant on the door and made a gesture to Elrohir to stay. "If we understand nothing," he said quietly, "mind explaining these drawings? I want to understand, and Elrohir does, too."</p><p>Duncan came closer to Elladan, apparently worried and uneasy too, but the elfling seemed ready to protect his lover.</p><p>"Does he?" Elladan said sarcastically. "I think he had deduced my evil intentions already..."</p><p>"Methos..." Duncan carefully placed a hand on Elladan's shoulder, and that seemed to calm him, if only the slightest bit.</p><p>"I just... want to understand," Elrohir said tiredly. "We found them while looking at some books. When did you make them? And why didn't you tell us about this? I am sorry..."</p><p>"I forgot about them, all right? I put them away and totally forgot. I had enough to distract me yesterday." Elladan sat back on the bed. "Damn, I forgot how much I hate seriously fighting with you. It's so draining..."</p><p>Glorfindel smiled slightly. He started to recognize the pattern and that made him breathe easier. This wasn't Elladan behaving unexplicably. This was Elladan who knew he had made a mistake and did not want to admit it.</p><p>"I hate fighting with you too," Elrohir said softly, coming closer and sitting on the bed beside Elladan. "I am sorry... I just... I have been feeling so guilty about leaving you all this time that I am prepared for you to reject me... I know you will not do it, but... I would deserve it anyway..."</p><p>Duncan relaxed visibly, and Glorfindel smiled. He noticed, though, that Elladan looked at Elrohir sharply.</p><p>"Stop it, please," he said. "I never thought like this - and you sound like you left me alone on purpose... It's not your fault, Elrohir, so please stop blaming yourself."</p><p>Elrohir nodded, closing his eyes and looking slightly tired. "Alright... But tell me, Elladan... Why did you make these drawings? How could you draw Imladris if your memories were gone?" Elrohir glanced at Duncan. "Did you know about this?"</p><p>Duncan tensed, looking at Methos before shaking his head. Elrohir nodded, turning to Elladan once more.</p><p>"Stop it, please," he said. "I never thought like this - and you sound like you left me alone on purpose... It's not your fault, Elrohir, so please stop blaming yourself."</p><p>Elrohir nodded, closing his eyes and looking slightly tired. "Alright... But tell me, Elladan... Why did you make these drawings? How could you draw Imladris if your memories were gone?" Elrohir glanced at Duncan. "Did you know about this?"</p><p>Duncan tensed, looking at his lover before shaking his head. Elrohir nodded, turning to Elladan once more.</p><p>Glorfindel allowed himself a small smile. So Elrohir still remembered how to deal with his brother...</p><p>Elladan sighed tiredly, rubbing at his eyes. "I did not know what it was..."</p><p>"So the images just came to your mind?" Elrohir asked.</p><p>"It was a dream..." Elladan shook his head angrily. "I hate dreams. They're much worse than puzzles..."</p><p>"But now you know what it means," Elrohir said quietly, touching briefly his brother's hand.</p><p>Glorfindel listened with interest. So Elladan had those dreams just before their coming from Aman? He guessed that Elrond's children could show some unusual abilities sooner or later...</p><p>Elladan sighed and started to explain. "I saw this for several weeks every night, and just knew I had seen this before, in reality. I have lived many different lives, but this one I did not remember - so I could not rest till I knew what it meant..." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Elrohir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Elrohir wished he could draw Elladan close and comfort him with an embrace, but he knew well that his brother would not appreciate such a gesture in front of the others, and maybe not even if they were alone. Elrohir had always been more demonstrative in this regard, and in the past Elladan would suffer it with a look of mock resignation on his face. Unless Elrohir had been the one in trouble... In that case Elladan would hold him close in a rough embrace, before berating him for being careless...</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me before?" Duncan asked softly, guilt written all over his face. Elrohir wondered about this and the reasons for the elfling to have left Elladan alone. Had they had a fight? Had Duncan left because of this? Elrohir shoved those thoughts away. Whatever had happened, it was obvious that Duncan cared for his brother.</p><p>"What was there to tell?" Elladan shrugged. "That I dream of strange landscapes? It's a silly matter to panic over..."</p><p>"It is not, if it unsettles you," Duncan said softly, "and I know it does. I would have come back before... At least now you know what those dreams were about," Duncan said, taking the drawing from Elrohir and looking at it. "So what is this?"</p><p>"A camping ground," Elladan said quietly. "Just a camping ground. Show him the others, Elrohir - of course, if they're accurate too..."</p><p>"They are fairly accurate," Elrohir said, glancing at Glorfindel. His lover was still watching Elladan, but looked definitely calmer than before.</p><p>"I left the rest downstairs," Elrohir continued, turning his attention back to Elladan. "Maybe we could go down and look for them?"</p><p>Elladan nodded, standing. Elrohir did the same, only now feeling the effects of having rushed upstairs so fast. But he said nothing about his mounting exhaustion. Surely it would fade as soon as he had had breakfast.</p><p>"Excellent idea," Glorfindel said, as if he had read Elrohir's mind. "We were all planning to go down anyway. Duncan, you mentioned breakfast earlier..."</p><p>"Of course," Duncan said, looking relieved. The elfling seemed to care so much for Elladan that Elrohir thanked Elbereth for allowing his brother to find someone to share his life with.</p><p>Smiling, Elrohir turned once again to Glorfindel, only to find his lover looking at him intently. Elrohir wondered, giving Glorfindel a questioning look, but the older elf only shook his head and smiled.</p><p>"We've already had breakfast," Elladan said, "but if you don't mind company while you eat..."</p><p>"Of course not," Elrohir said, sliding an arm around Glorfindel's waist and leaning against his lover's frame. He wondered how could men endure feeling so tired because of a mere flesh wound, and hoped breakfast solved the problem.</p><p>And maybe a brief sleep, his mind supplied, but Elrohir pushed that thought away. He had just recovered his brother. He was not going to sleep when he could be talking to Elladan.</p><p>They left the bedroom and went down the stairs, heading for the kitchen. Elrohir was grateful for Glorfindel's arm around his shoulders. He was feeling so tired again... But he was not going to sleep now. They finally reached the kitchen and sat at the table, and Elrohir looked around, smiling.</p><p>"So many machines for Glorfindel to examine..."</p><p>Elladan smiled. "This century has been good for personal conveniences..."</p><p>"Pity I can't read these Men's letters - I would like to read about those..." Glorfindel said, somewhat ruefully.</p><p>"They can't be that different from... from whatever letters you used back then," Duncan said, busy with the preparation of breakfast. "Methos can speak, read and write in languages no one else knows about..."</p><p>Elrohir smiled.</p><p>"Breakfast is ready," Duncan announced after a while. The elfling put on the table a jar with what seemed to be a drink made of some fruit, a pot with an herbal drink, fresh bread, and other things Elrohir could not place.</p><p>"May I see those drawings now?" Duncan asked, sitting at the table.</p><p>Elladan looked at his brother. "Do you have them?"</p><p>"No," Elrohir said. "But I can bring them..." He made to stand and sat down immediately. Maybe he had climbed those stairs too fast...</p><p>"What's wrong?" Duncan looked worried.</p><p>"Are you feeling unwell?" Glorfindel asked, concern darkening his features.</p><p>Elrohir shook his head tiredly. "Just tired. Must be my body trying to act mortal once more... I will be fine. Please do not worry."</p><p>Elladan looked at him for a moment and then he stood up. "I can bring them..." And before anyone could say a word, Elladan left the kitchen. Duncan looked as if he wanted to follow, but then he sat at the table, shaking his head.</p><p>"He's still impulsive..." Glorfindel said. Duncan just nodded, not looking surprised at all.</p><p>"He's always been," the elfling said, "though he likes to pretend he is not..."</p><p>Elrohir sighed softly. Elladan's behavior, when he was worried or angry, had not changed that much. At least Duncan seemed to know how to deal with him.</p><p>Elladan was back very soon. "Here", he said, putting the drawings on the table and sitting down.</p><p>Duncan took the beautiful sketches in his hands and started to look at them, examining one by one with interest. "They are beautiful, Methos. So this was your house back then?"</p><p>"Yes..." Elladan blinked suddenly. "I don't think it's even possible to find where it stood..."</p><p>Glorfindel looked sad, but then shook his head. "There are no traces of these ages now, but that's the way it was supposed to be..."</p><p>"We did stay in Imladris for a while," Elrohir said softly. "Celeborn... our mother's father, came to live with us for a while... And then our sister's son was born and we watched him grow..." Elrohir trailed off, his face reflecting the sadness these memories brought to him.</p><p>"Did Celeborn go west too? I can't remember for some reason..." Elladan said slowly. "But I remember Eldarion, yes. Did he live long? Was he happy?"</p><p>"He did eventually," Elrohir said. "He stayed with his people in Lothlrien for a while and then came to live with us. He finally departed over sea..."</p><p>"Eldarion did live longer than Men usually do," Glorfindel added. "The blood of Numenor was still strong then... Sometimes I wonder whether there are still descendants of this line living in Middle-earth."</p><p>Elladan shrugged. "I agree, it would be interesting to know, but we won't be able to find out."</p><p>Elrohir nodded, relieved that Glorfindel had taken on the answer about Eldarion. Arwen's son had probably lived long, as Glorfindel had said, but the truth was that Elrohir had little memory of what had happened after Elladan's supposed death. They had stayed at Eldarion's court for a while, but Elrohir had been in a haze, sleeping most of the time and wishing for death. He was about to say something when he realized that Elladan was looking at him thoughtfully.</p><p>"Arwen would have been proud of him," Elrohir whispered, looking away.</p><p>"Are you unwell again, Elrohir?" Elladan asked suddenly. "Middle-Earth seems to be very bad for you..."</p><p>"Yes... No! I'm just tired..."</p><p>"That's what worries me," Glorfindel said, moving closer. "You tire too easily. We cannot stay here for long..."</p><p>"I will be alright," Elrohir said quickly. "You need not worry, Glorfindel..."</p><p>He could not leave just yet. Not after having found his brother. There were so many things to speak about before leaving... Elrohir froze, realizing that he was already assuming that Elladan would stay...</p><p>"I always worry about you, beloved," Glorfindel said quietly.</p><p>Elrohir managed a smile, and reached to touch Glorfindel's hand in a reassuring gesture. It was true that Elrohir was feeling tired, and that his body refused to heal as it would have in the past...</p><p>Or in Aman, his mind supplied. But he could not leave so fast, and Elladan needed time to decide... Elrohir turned to his brother. Elladan was looking at him as if he knew what was in his mind. This had always made Elrohir nervous, because Elladan usually did know what he was thinking after all...</p><p>"I am fine," Elrohir said again, trying to put as much conviction in his voice as possible. "I am not accustomed to being... to heal so slowly. I will just be more careful from now on."</p><p>Glorfindel nodded doubtfully, smiling and squeezing Elrohir's hand gently. Duncan was obviously trying to put up a neutral mask on his face, and Elladan was nodding and smirking.</p><p>"You? Careful?" Elladan said.</p><p>Elrohir scowled at his brother. "I was not the one riding away alone or diving head first into the danger when we hunted the Orcs," Elrohir started, hoping that his brother's memories about those times were not that accurate. Elrohir could remember one or two times... maybe more, when it had been him who had gotten in trouble. But it had always been for a good reason.</p><p>"I thought it was me who had lost his memory," Elladan said.</p><p>Glorfindel laughed. "Oh, you two always were too much alike in most things. Including being impetuous and hard-headed."</p><p>"Raising them must have been a trying experience," Duncan said, smiling widely.</p><p>Elrohir almost scowled at him, but then smiled too. "I had to get Elladan out of trouble all the time," he said, smirking.</p><p>"You're enjoying this way too much, brother dear," Elladan said darkly.</p><p>Glorfindel laughed, answering Duncan "You can't imagine. I often wondered how Elrond avoided gray hair..."</p><p>Elrohir's smile had faded some at Elladan's remark, but now he just burst in laughter. Duncan laughed too.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Methos," the elfling said, when Elladan scowled at him. "I just have this vivid image of you as a child... I can understand many things now..."</p><p>"Really?" Elladan smiled at his lover sweetly. "What things, for example?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing specific," Duncan countered, still smiling. "Making me believe that Gina de Valicourt had killed you, for instance?"</p><p>"Oh, and who landed me in that mess in the first place?" Elladan leaned back in his chair, looking dramatically towards the heavens. "Oh Elbereth, why do they always draw me into things - and I get the blame afterwards? I still remember whose idea it was to swim across Bruinen..." He paused, looking significantly at Elrohir.</p><p>Elrohir blushed.</p><p>"It seemed a good idea at the time..."</p><p>"See?" Elladan turned to Duncan. "See? It's always just like this, always - somebody decides that it is a good idea, and then everybody says for years that oh, it must be Elladan - he's so impetuous! It must be Methos - he's so tricky!"</p><p>Glorfindel was now laughing aloud. "So the truth finally emerges..."</p><p>Duncan was shaking his head in amusement. "Poor Methos! It has never been you but the others..."</p><p>"Yes," Elrohir said, trying not to laugh and failing. "Poor abused Elladan. We are all such bad persons..."</p><p>Elladan tried valiantly to keep looking offended, but finally he, too, broke down in laughter.</p><p>Elrohir was the first one to sober up. His exhaustion was still there, but his mood had lightened considerably. If only they could stay, or Elladan decided to go with them. It was so good to be with his brother again, to laugh with him... But somehow Elrohir had the feeling that Elladan was not going to come with them...</p><p>"That was... good," Elladan finally said, his shoulders still shaking. He smiled at his brother. "I almost forgot how good it can be..."</p><p>Glorfindel looked at them seriously. "You did decide, Elladan, didn't you?" he asked softly.</p><p>"Yes and no, Glorfindel. Yes and no..."</p><p>"What do you mean, yes and no?" Elrohir asked. Whatever his brother said now, Elrohir was sure that the end of their visit to Middle-Earth was close. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Methos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I do not think I am ready to go," he said quietly. "And yet... what happens if I stay? I can't stay here if it's final, if it would mean that I won't be able to go back..."</p><p>Methos turned to his brother, looking into his eyes intently. "Now that I remember, how can I renounce my family forever? If there is no other choice, then I'll have to go with you."</p><p>"Those who die by violence go to the Halls of Mandos," said Elrohir. "And now you know... Even Duncan would be damning himself if he stayed now. I wish... I wish there were a way... Even if I would miss you. At least I know that you are alive..."</p><p>"Not that I plan on dying any time soon," Methos said thoughtfully, "but there is always a chance..." He looked at his lover, and Duncan smiled at him reassuringly. Methos let out a slow breath.</p><p>"Is it very selfish of me, to want to stay here?" he asked the others. "It would be simpler just to go pack like a good little boy, but..."</p><p>Elrohir looked at him for a moment, his face sad. "It is not," he said at last. "This is your world, as it was mine millennia ago. We were planning to stay, remember? I can understand, but I know not if Manwe can..."</p><p>"What would Manwe do?" Duncan asked slowly. "If he allowed you to come here... he probably expected Methos to go back..."</p><p>"Probably - but no one can say definitely," Glorfindel said. "There were always rules, but also there were exceptions. The Valar decide such things..." He sighed. "Sorry that I can't be more reassuring..."</p><p>"Tell me about Aman," Methos asked, trying to weigh all possibilities. "How do you live there? Who do you see? How do you spend time?" He suddenly smiled. "It must be a bit disconcerting to have all those heroes of the First Age wandering around and being wise and all-knowing..."</p><p>Glorfindel just scowled at him.</p><p>Elrohir laughed. "Well, brother, you and I already know how <em>that</em> feels," he said, eyeing his lover, amusement on his features. "We see papa and mama, of course... We see Gil-galad too... sometimes... Glorfindel and I spend part of our time at Alqualonde. We have many good friends over there..."</p><p>"I guess when you get there I should organize just for you a series of lectures on the great battles of the First Age," Glorfindel said darkly, then chuckled, spoiling the mood.</p><p>"Sometimes people do feel a little off when they get there, but it's most common for those who come with all their families. Otherwise there's a ready-made distraction of meeting everyone you haven't seen in ages..."</p><p>"I see..." Methos said thoughtfully. "What do you do in Alqualonde? Sail?"</p><p>"Yes, and also listen to the elves there sing," Elrohir said. "Their voices are beautiful... It was the first place outside our house I felt comfortable in when we had just arrived. I would watch the ships coming and going for hours, and listen to the mariners sing..."</p><p>Duncan, who all this time had been listening with interest, turned to look at Methos with faint worry in his eyes. Methos nodded, unwilling to discuss his brother's mood. He could only imagine how it had been for Elrohir back then. All these years there had been an empty place in him, which had ached all the more for he did not know what it was that he had lost...</p><p>He smiled, trying to break the mood. "I hope the weather there is good..."</p><p>Glorfindel chuckled. "Now why did I know you were going to ask this?"</p><p>"So you still hate the cold?" Elrohir asked, smiling. "But tell me brother, what have you been up to lately? When did you two meet?"</p><p>"Well, I hate unnecessary cold," Methos said seriously. "Why should I be cold when I can be warm? As to when we met... not that long ago, but so much has happened since then that sometimes it seems like ages."</p><p>He smiled at Duncan. "I was pretending to be just a student, but Duncan recognized me. And offered me his protection..."</p><p>"And it has been a trying experience since then," Duncan chuckled.</p><p>Elrohir smiled, but then suddenly grew serious. "Recognized you? I don't understand what you mean..."</p><p>Methos sighed. "I have achieved... something of a fame as the eldest of surviving immortals. That's why I don't use my name in public..."</p><p>Glorfindel smiled slightly. "Are you being wise and all-knowing, then?"</p><p>Methos snorted. "Not likely."</p><p>"And they look to kill you to gain your power..." Elrohir said quietly.</p><p>"I am not that easy to kill, brother..."</p><p>"I know..." Elrohir was silent for a moment. "I saw you fighting..."</p><p>Methos glanced at Duncan and saw sadness on his face. His lover was probably remembering all the dangers they had to face... "Do not worry," he said to his brother, hoping that Duncan would listen too. "No use dwelling on past dangers. Better tell me, did they bring books from Middle-Earth to Aman?"</p><p>"Yes," Elrohir said. "Glorfindel took care of that in our case, and I am certain papa must have filled an entire compartment with his own. And there are books in Aman no one has seen before. You would enjoy reading them."</p><p>"And what do the newcomers do once there?" Duncan asked. "The ones who were sent here when children... Do they adapt?"</p><p>"Thankfully, most do. Of course, they first spend time in the Halls of Mandos," Glorfindel explained, "so probably Mandos just doesn't let out those who aren't ready. And being disembodied gives you a lot of time to think about things..."</p><p>"And nobody from here went back on their own," Methos surmised, "since they don't know there's a place to go to. So those who are tired of this life are just waiting for death."</p><p>He rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling drained. "Why all this? Sometimes I think our kind's desire for knowledge and experience leads us a little too far..."</p><p>"Maybe we share that with Men," Elrohir said quietly. "Maybe that is a seed Eru planted in our hearts. It has led us to grievous mistakes, and it has been a source fo great pain and distress for Men..."</p><p>"You said that those who are not ready are not allowed to leave the Halls of Mandos," Duncan said. "When are they ready?"</p><p>"Mandos decides that," Glorfindel answered. "And I can't say how he does that. I remember I had to wait before he let me out..."</p><p>"You had to wait?" Duncan asked, incredulous. "I don't understand..."</p><p>"Well, apparently I wasn't ready when I thought I was," Glorfindel explained. "And many of the others had to wait even more..."</p><p>Methos listened with great interest. Glorfindel never told them much about his time in the Halls of Mandos...</p><p>"Methos said that you were the only one who returned from Mandos in the old times," Duncan pointed out.</p><p>"That is not exactly so. I was the only one who went back to Middle-Earth..." Glorfindel said.</p><p>Methos turned to Elrohir and smiled at him. His brother seemed to be uncomfortable with this topic. Elrohir smiled back somewhat uneasily, saying nothing, and finally looked away.</p><p>"I see," Duncan said. "So you were allowed to come back here..."</p><p>"It's not exactly forbidden. It's just that most of our kind wanted to go to Aman for so long that they do not desire to return to Middle-Earth..."</p><p>"I see..." Duncan said, glancing at Methos.</p><p>"Elladan and I were not planning to leave so soon, back then," Elrohir said, an unreadable expression on his face. "We used to love Middle-Earth..."</p><p>"It's still fun," Methos said, "just a different kind of fun..." And one not suitable for Elrohir, apparently. His brother's mood this morning seemed much more changeable than usual, and it affected Methos even when he did not know Elrohir's reasons.</p><p>"But we did leave..." Glorfindel said softly, looking at his lover. "And now you regret it..."</p><p>"No! I don't regret leaving here," Elrohir said, looking at Glorfindel anxiously. "I wanted to be with you. I wish we had left with Elladan... But that is past... You saved me..." he finished in a low voice.</p><p>Glorfindel came and sat next to Elrohir. He took his lover's hand and just held it silently.</p><p>Methos looked sharply at his brother, for this last sentence, one he barely heard, cut him deeply. Suddenly he imagined how it had been for Elrohir, how it would have been for him in Elrohir's place. Was it that bad? Had Elrohir thought of dying?</p><p>He did not ask, though. Enough bad memories had been stirred today, and all of this was leading them nowhere.</p><p>"What now?" he said instead. "If we need to ask the Valar, how do we go about it?"</p><p>Nobody answered. Elrohir was leaning into Glorfindel, looking slightly calmer. The older elf just shook his head at Methos's questioning glance. Duncan looked a bit worried, but Methos could not reassure him, being worried and unsure himself.</p><p>In the sudden quiet a knock sounded especially loud. There was no buzz, so Methos, still a bit distracted, went towards the door. The knock repeated and that was when he noticed that it came from the window, not from the door.</p><p>It wasn't yet strange enough to merit taking out weapons, especially not before Elrohir's eyes, but Methos approached the window carefully and opened it, stepping aside just in case.</p><p>A big bird flew in and landed on the floor. Methos recognized an eagle, but just when he wondered what could an eagle be doing in the middle of London, it grew. Well, not grew as in became bigger and bigger and bigger... One moment it was an ordinary eagle - though in an unusual place - and the other moment it was a giant eagle, one which could very well carry a man.</p><p>The eagle looked them over and said "Greetings!"</p><p>Something had just started to stir in Methos's brain when Glorfindel smiled and said "Greetings - Meneldor, isn't it?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Duncan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duncan blinked and rubbed his eyes, trying to make sure that he was not hallucinating before asking the others about the giant eagle. But Glorfindel was smiling, and Elrohir was looking at... Meneldor tiredly, but showing no surprise. And Methos... Methos looked as if a new memory was being stirred in his mind.</p><p>"We're glad to see you, Meneldor," Glorfindel said. "But what is the reason for your visit?"</p><p>"I brought a message for you from Manwe Sulimo." The eagle was standing in the middle of the room, like an orator addressing an audience...</p><p>This is crazy, Duncan thought, looking at Methos for some kind of reassurance. It was a bit too much... Duncan had coped as best as possible with the fact that Methos had a family, and that Duncan himself might have one too. He could even try to imagine how it would be to live in Aman. But to see a giant eagle not only talking but delivering the mail...</p><p>Methos looked at Duncan worriedly. "Sorry..." he said softly. Duncan nodded, though he still was not calm at all. Would that eagle be able to carry Methos away? Was that the reason for Manwe to send it... him... whatever?</p><p>Glorfindel took the message from the eagle read it quietly, his expression becoming calmer and easier with every second. Duncan fought the urge to ask about its contents. Hopefully Glorfindel would speak soon.</p><p>"What is it, what does it say?" Elrohir asked.</p><p>"An answer to our question," Glorfindel smiled. "Seems that you are now considered an exception," he nodded at Duncan and Methos. "You could stay here now and return to Aman when you're ready..."</p><p>Methos practically snatched the message from Glorfindel and started reading for himself; at first frowning a little at half-forgotten runes. Soon, though, he was also smiling.</p><p>"An exception?" Duncan repeated. "But why? Not that I object, but I would like to know exactly what does that message say..."</p><p>"I would like to know too," Elrohir said, fixing his eyes on Methos. He was obviously relieved, though there was a trace of sadness in his voice.</p><p>Glorfindel chuckled. "Valar do not usually explain much..."</p><p>"As far as I get it," Methos said, still reading, "it says that the situation is not of my own making, and also that I did great deeds in the War of the Ring... And you - you're practically innocent," he smiled wryly at Duncan, "so you deserve the exception too, since they do not like to break bonds..."</p><p>"Also I do not think they would want people to come to Aman unwillingly..." Glorfindel said thoughtfully.</p><p>"So we can stay?" Duncan asked, trying not to sound too relieved because of it. He didn't want to offend either Glorfindel or Elrohir. Life in Aman was still a strange concept for him, and even if they would end up there, he would like to at least have time to get accustomed to the idea.</p><p>"Yes, you can stay," Elrohir said softly. "And come back to Aman when you are ready..."</p><p>Duncan nodded, studying Elrohir's face and trying to determine the effect these news had on him. But Elrohir let nothing but relief show on his pale face.</p><p>"And what about the deaths?" Duncan asked. "Are we supposed to stop taking... to withdraw from the Game?" he corrected himself.</p><p>"Even the Valar can't insist on you committing suicide," Glorfindel said seriously. "As long as you're defending your lives... At least, there is nothing about this Game here, only a phrase about self-defense being understandable and permissible. Try not to die, please?"</p><p>Methos smiled thinly. "We won't..." His face held a strange expression, satisfied but unsure, as if he could not entirely believe the news.</p><p>"So basically that means that we should not challenge other immortals but only defend ourselves," Duncan said pensively. "But what about the evil ones who hurt the mortals? What about them?"</p><p>Duncan had killed more than one immortal for this reason, but with Methos it had been different. He had not been able to kill the older immortal after learning that he had been Death and slain defenseless villagers in the Bronze Age. And then Methos had proved to have changed... But what about those who had not changed, who hurt mortals still?</p><p>"Elves are forbidden to kill other elves, unless it is in self-defense," Elrohir stated. "But I know not about what to do when they hurt Men. We never did that before..."</p><p>"Well, Manwe trusts you to use your brains!" Meneldor suddenly exclaimed. Duncan's eyes widened in shock. He had forgotten that the giant eagle could speak...</p><p>"You're not obliged to save <em>everybody</em>, Duncan..." Methos said.</p><p>"I know but..." Duncan sighed, wondering if he would be able to stay back and allow evil immortals to live and hurt others. He could feel Glorfindel's eyes on him, but the blond elf didn't speak, and just looked at them in silence.</p><p>"It will be difficult to stay back," Duncan insisted, "but now that I know the truth... I think I just need time..."</p><p>"Well," Methos said thoughtfully, "time we do have - especially now. As long as you don't buy an early ticket to Mandos' Halls..."</p><p>"I won't," Duncan said determinedly. The fact that Methos had mentioned it was uncharacteristical of him, and it could only mean that his lover was afraid. "I would not risk be separated from you..." Not anymore...</p><p>"That's all very well, but do I have to listen to your tender speeches?" Meneldor said crankily. "If you have any messages you want to send to Aman, better give them to me now."</p><p>Glorfindel chuckled. "Not us - I think we'll be there soon enough ourselves. What about you, Elladan?"</p><p>Methos became thoughtful, looking at Duncan questioningly, as if asking for help. Duncan smiled softly.</p><p>"Your parents are there, Methos. You should send a message to them. Maybe explain why you are staying here..."</p><p>Methos breathed out, relaxing a little. "You're right, of course." He shook his head and went to look for the paper, then settled down again at the table.</p><p>Glorfindel glanced at him a couple of times, as if debating whether to go and help him, but in the end he stayed next to Elrohir. Duncan came to stand a little closer, but not close enough to read what Methos was writing. Not that he would have been able to do it, Duncan mused. Methos was probably writing in Sindarin...</p><p>"Maybe you could send a message too," Elrohir said softly. "After all, your parents must be in Aman too. Even if you don't know them, I am sure papa will find them."</p><p>It was Duncan's turn to look undecided. "I don't know..."</p><p>"I can add something from you," Methos offered, raising his head. "I'll be writing about you - things that could help identifying you, - and if papa finds them, he could give them a couple of words from you."</p><p>But what to say to parents he had never known? Parents who had sent him to this world unknowing of what fate would befall him? Glorfindel had said that the elves who had sent their children to Middle-Earth had believed they would have a good life. But it had not been so...</p><p>"Tell them that I hope to meet them when we at last go to Aman," Duncan said softly, not knowing what else to say.</p><p>Methos looked at him seriously, then nodded. "All right, I will," he said and went back to writing.</p><p>"They knew not what would happen to you," Elrohir said softly. "I am certain that your parents will feel relieved to know that you are well."</p><p>Duncan nodded, though still he could not fully grasp the concept of having parents living in Aman and waiting for him to come back... And that the prize was not something to have but a curse, and that the real prize was going back to were they all belonged.</p><p>"You don't have to make plans and decisions now, Duncan," Methos said, stroking Duncan's hand. "It can wait. And your family, whoever they are, will have their hello, but you're not meeting them now. You have time..."</p><p>Duncan managed a small smile. "You are right. This is just so strange for me. But I will get used to the idea..."</p><p>"Of course you will," Methos smiled. "You learned to be immortal, didn't you?." He finished writing and folded the paper, giving it to the eagle. "Here, Meneldor. Sorry to make you wait..."</p><p>"Well," the eagle answered darkly, "you could've forgotten how to write at all, so I suppose I can't blame you..." He turned around and said "See you in Aman!"</p><p>In one moment he became an ordinary eagle again, and in another one went through the window, leaving the curtains fluttering in the wake of his passing.</p><p>"Well," Methos sighed, "that was that."</p><p>Glorfindel laughed. "The tempers of those eagles become worse and worse with ages."</p><p>"I never really liked them that much," Elrohir said distractedly. "And I am glad we don't need them to carry us back home..."</p><p>Methos' twin trailed off, his expression unreadable for a moment, but then he relaxed and closed his eyes, his head resting on Glorfindel's shoulder. Duncan watched Elrohir for a moment, hoping that his exhaustion would disappear as soon as he set foot back on Aman. And that nothing else would happen before that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Glorfindel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For some moments they sat in silence. Glorfindel glanced at Elrohir with some worry, but his lover did not seem to look worse. Maybe it was time to breathe easier. Their main problem was solved. Of course, all this couldn't be painless for Elladan and Duncan, but here he could not help him. Glorfindel hoped that they were close enough to deal with problems together.</p><p>But now that the immediate troubles and misunderstandings did not hang over them... they were in a whole new world, where almost nothing from the familiar Middle-Earth was left. It would be a shame to go back without seeing anything.</p><p>"Could we possibly go out?" he asked the others. "Unless, of course, you're still tired, Elrohir..."</p><p>"I am fine," Elrohir said a bit too fast. "And I would like to see more of this city... I was not really paying attention the last time I went out..."</p><p>"We could go somewhere, take the car..." Duncan said, glancing at Elladan. "And I don't think there is anyone new in town..."</p><p>"You mean, last time you <em>ran</em> out," Elladan smirked slightly. "And you're right, Duncan, no one new. Though we should be careful and stay together anyway..."</p><p>"We will, won't we, Elrohir?" Glorfindel said. He looked at the younger elf closely and reminded himself to watch him for the signs of tiredness. So often it was impossible to get Elrohir to acknowledge tiredness and hurts...</p><p>Elrohir held Glorfindel's gaze for a moment before nodding slowly.</p><p>"All right," Glorfindel smiled, "then let's go. I hope you two will make good guides..."</p><p>Elladan sighed. "As long as you don't drag us someplace horrible and overpriced and touristy..."</p><p>"I don't think we know such places here," Glorfindel smiled, "so it will be up to you to lead us to all the right ones."</p><p>They got up and started to prepare for going out. "Take your swords anyway," Elladan insisted.</p><p>"We will," Glorfindel agreed, "but Elrohir must not fight." He touched his lover's shoulder. "Promise me you won't fight, however great the provocation."</p><p>"But what if..." Elrohir glanced at Elladan worriedly and then looked back at Glorfindel. "I promise," he said slowly.</p><p>Glorfindel heard a faint relieved sigh and turned to smile at Duncan.</p><p>In a short time they were ready to leave. "So, where are we going?" Glorfindel asked interestedly.</p><p>Elladan looked around thoughtfully. "How about going to the river? There are some beautiful places around, and I promise to answer all your questions on the way..." he finished with a wry smile.</p><p>"You scoundrel!" Glorfindel exclaimed, laughing. "Surely nobody would be able to beat your childhood record on questions!"</p><p>"Hey," Elladan said, trying to look offended, "I swear Elrohir asked almost half of them, you just blamed it all on me, as usual!"</p><p>"Oh yes," Glorfindel said, leaving the house, "poor Elladan, everybody's victim... How could I forget?"</p><p>"Come on," Elladan protested, "tell him, Elrohir! Tell him you asked questions too!"</p><p>"I asked a few questions, yes," Elrohir admitted. "But after Glorfindel had answered all of yours I had little more to ask," he added with a small smile.</p><p>"Perhaps I should've left it to you, then?" Elladan smiled. "I do not remember you complaining, though..."</p><p>Glorfindel laughed. "Enough of this already! I remember very well I was promised an excursion to the river..."</p><p>Elrohir smiled. "Alright... I told Elladan to ask the questions because... just because," he finished, blushing slightly.</p><p>Duncan shook his head. "Dealing with the two of them as children must have been scary," he said, smiling and guiding them out of the house.</p><p>"You have no idea," Glorfindel answered with a laugh. This familiar banter was making his heart easier. Those were good times, indeed, and he liked remembering them. Darkness came later, the growing unrest, Celebrian leaving, the war... But he did not need to think about that now. Everybody was safe, and he looked at the twins and at Duncan and made himself forget the dark times and concentrate on the light ones.</p><p>"So tell me about these carriages," he said when they crossed the street. "Is it a recent invention? And what was wrong with the horses?"</p><p>"Rather recent, yes," Elladan answered. "Just a little more than a century..."</p><p>"Nothing was wrong with the horses," Duncan said. "Cars are just faster and more comfortable once you get used to them."</p><p>"They are rather noisy," Elrohir said, eyeing Elladan's car.</p><p>"So you would prefer walking?" Elladan asked.</p><p>Glorfindel also looked at his lover questioningly. He wanted to try the car, but if they upset Elrohir...</p><p>"Ah..." Elrohir seemed to hesitate. "I think we should go in the car..."</p><p>"All right," Elladan said, "Let's get in." He got into the driver's place and waited till everybody else got seated.</p><p>Glorfindel settled on the back seat, drawing Elrohir closer and looking around curiously. "Can it run forever or does it need some feeding?"</p><p>"It needs gasoline," Duncan said. "We fill the tank every few days; it depends on how long, how often and how far you ride."</p><p>"Almost like feeding a horse," Elrohir said, looking out of the window. "And definitely faster... quite fast indeed..."</p><p>Glorfindel smiled. "Good thing you two don't have two of those cars," he said to the twins. "That would be rather unsafe for the bystanders."</p><p>"Only for the slow ones, surely," Elladan smirked.</p><p>"I am <em>not</em> slow," Duncan said indignantly. "I just take speed limits into account."</p><p>"Is there something like a speed limit?" Elrohir asked distractedly. "And how does Elladan manage not to break it?"</p><p>"Oh, there is," Elladan answered, "and I do keep it. At least, where I can be seen..."</p><p>"Are there people who keep watch over such rules?" Glorfindel asked. "I am much reassured..."</p><p>"They are," Duncan said, eyeing Methos pointedly. "And they are called policemen and I am the one who has to give explanations when they stop us..."</p><p>"But it would be fun to have a race with these machines..." Elrohir said, loooking as if he were liking them now. "Is there a place where that is possible?"</p><p>Elladan looked at his brother thoughtfully. "Well, we could find an empty road somewhere out of the city, but I'm not sure we have time to teach you to drive..."</p><p>"And thank Eru for that," Glorfindel added softly. "Are we close to the river?"</p><p>Elrohir just smiled, leaning again into Glorfindel's embrace.</p><p>"We are," Duncan said, looking relieved.</p><p>"Oh good," Glorfindel smiled. "Are there ships on it? Those ships Men use now are rather curious - I'd like to see more of them."</p><p>"Yes, there are some," Elladan answered. "Why, Glorfindel, did you spend too much time in Alqualonde? I did not expect you of all people to be interested in ships."</p><p>"Perhaps I did," Glorfindel answered softly, "perhaps I did. But I like seeing all new things, Elladan..."</p><p>Indeed, Glorfindel did not spend so much time with ships as, for example, some of the Teleri, but so often the changes in his life had been marked by ships... Some fanciful part of his mind saw white elven ships as messengers of fate, like Manwe's eagles in a way. But Men's ships differed from the elven ones so much... The ways of elves and Men had parted too much with ages. Glorfindel had known it long ago in his mind, but he had never expected to see it with his own eyes, and the differences both intrigued and saddened him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Elrohir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elrohir felt Glorfindel's mood change instantly and looked up at his lover, a silent question in his eyes. He seldom saw Glorfindel sad, especially since they had left for Aman. Was Middle-Earth affecting his lover too? It seemed that one way or the other they would have to go back soon.</p><p>The ride in the car seemed to have ended; Elladan had slowed the machine down and was apparently looking for a place to leave it while they walked. Elrohir could smell the river and it soothed him. But his eyes were fixed on the blond elf.</p><p>"Something wrong, beloved?" Glorfindel said, smiling at him.</p><p>"I was about to ask you the same," Elrohir answered softly, not buying Glorfindel's smile at all. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Elladan looking around, probably making sure that they were safe before parking the car. Duncan was doing the same.</p><p>"Oh, I was just thinking about all the changes around," Glorfindel smiled. "Do not worry about me."</p><p>"We're ready to go," Elladan said, turning to look at them.</p><p>Elrohir nodded, frustrated with his inability to breach Glorfindel's defenses and help him. Sometimes he had the feeling that his lover didn't trust him enough to speak about what troubled him. Elrohir could understand that Glorfindel would not speak openly in front of Elladan and Duncan. But the truth was that it was not different when they were alone. Sometimes Glorfindel seemed to be unreachable...</p><p>They got out of the car, and as they walked along the river, both Duncan and Elladan answered Glorfindel's questions. Elrohir barely heard what they said. He concentrated on listening to the river's sounds and trying to imagine how this land had looked in past ages. He was not as interested as Glorfindel in the new things of this age. Maybe he would have learned to drive a car if they could stay, and have a race with his brother. But their time on Middle-Earth was coming to an end.</p><p>"There's everything on this river - look, you wanted ships, Glorfindel, will those do?" Elladan asked. "And ahead and to the left is the Tower. They call castles like this towers; it's just about the oldest one in London..."</p><p>"It looks dark..." Elrohir said, looking up and barely suppressing a shiver. "I can feel... death... Was it a castle for Kings or a prison?"</p><p>"It has been both," Duncan said, turning to him. "It was built by Norman Conquerors on the eleventh century, and part of it was turned into a prison by King Henry VIII, in the sixteenth century."</p><p>"I see," Elrohir said, looking at the imposing building for a moment before turning to Glorfindel and leaning into his embrace. "It seems that I am not completely a man, unless men are also able to feel these things."</p><p>"Some are," Elladan said thoughtfully. "Some of them definitely are..."</p><p>Glorfindel chuckled, drawing Elrohir close. "I hope you aren't completely a man, beloved. That would bring more complications..." He looked around as if trying to notice and remember everything at once.</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>Because then he would not be allowed back on Aman, and he would lose Glorfindel. He would have to stay in Middle-Earth and maybe die... And not even go to Mandos' Halls but wherever Men go... Elrohir had prayed to find his brother and be forgiven by Elladan. But maybe Manwe had not forgiven his betrayal... Elrohir closed his eyes, paling.</p><p>"Are you alright, Elrohir?" Duncan asked, alarmed. Elrohir nodded, struggling to fight the sudden weakness. Was he turning into a man? What was the meaning of all this?</p><p>Elladan looked at his brother and shook his head. "Please do not invent trouble where there is none. Sometimes I wonder why I am surrounded by so many worriers..."</p><p>"Sometimes we have reasons," Glorfindel said softly.</p><p>Elladan's words struck hard, and Elrohir did his best to school his face into a calm mask. He <em>was</em> feeling tired again, exhausted, but he didn't want Elladan to notice. His brother would think him weak...</p><p>"I am... fine," Elrohir said, blinking and trying to shake off the sluggishness that was slowly taking hold of him.</p><p>"I don't think you are," Duncan said. He turned to Elladan. "He has barely had breakfast. Maybe we could find some place where he can eat something."</p><p>"Oh, we could find such a place all right," Elladan said, "but will he eat there?" He turned to his brother. "Will you, Elrohir? You're making me worried, too..."</p><p>"I will eat," Elrohir said quietly. "Or rather I will have a cup of tea. That should help." Elrohir paused, not quite sure how to address the next issue.</p><p>"I think that Glorfindel and I will have to leave soon, brother," he said. "I am feeling weaker, and I do believe I will become mortal if I stay here for longer. I wish I could stay for some days, but I have the feeling that if I do so then we will never meet again on Aman. And I will lose Glorfindel too. I just wish there was a way... but I am certain than the price will be high and I... I don't want to lose anyone else. I want to go back to Aman and wait for you. And I want to be with Glorfindel."</p><p>"You won't lose me," Glorfindel said softly and seriously, drawing his lover closer. "I promise that you won't..."</p><p>Elladan looked at them and smiled a little sadly. "I know, Elrohir. I know that you have to leave. But we <em>will</em> meet again. I'll be back - <em>we</em>'ll be back," he corrected himself, smiling at Duncan, "and then we'll all be together."</p><p>Elrohir nodded seriously, and then he smiled softly, leaning into Glorfindel's embrace. Things had gone better than he had expected. He had found Elladan, his brother had forgiven him, and they would meet again in Aman. And Elladan was happy...</p><p>"Let us go to that place so I can have that tea," he said, his mood lighter. "And then we should continue the tour, or Glorfindel will never forgive me," he added with a teasing smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Methos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Methos stopped for a moment, stretching and trying to relax. This had been a long day, and tomorrow would be even longer and more difficult, for Elrohir and Glorfindel were leaving, and he and Macleod were to accompany them to Skye.</p><p>Intellectually he knew that his brother would have to leave soon, but only now he was beginning to suspect that it would be difficult. Very difficult. Their excursion showed him that even if his memories had lain dormant for five thousand years, the emotions connected to them were very close by. At the end of the day the brothers finished each other's phrases, fell into step authomatically, and Glorfindel, highly amused, swore that their heartbeats had become synchronized too.</p><p>And tomorrow Elrohir was leaving - and he would stay. Deep in his heart Methos knew that it wasn't time for him to leave yet, he was not finished with this life. The message that the eagle had brought assured them that they would meet again, but suddenly this promise did not feel as reassuring as it did in the beginning.</p><p>Methos sighed and turned to look at Duncan. Glorfindel and Elrohir had already left for their room, and they were almost ready to go to bed too. Duncan busied himself with checking doors and windows and putting things in place, and Methos smiled, slightly calmed by this familiar sight.</p><p>Duncan turned to look at Methos. "Is something bothering you, Methos?"</p><p>"No. I don't know. I just..." Methos shook his head. "Never mind. What would we need to take with us tomorrow?"</p><p>Duncan set aside what he was doing and came to stand in front of him. "Tell me. I can feel something is bothering you, and is most noticeable because while we were out your mood was lighter. It is about your brother, isn't it?"</p><p>"It's always hard to say goodbye," Methos said with a shrug. "Nothing surprising. We should go to sleep - we have to leave early tomorrow..."</p><p>Duncan looked at him for a moment and then nodded slowly, following Methos to the bedroom. They undressed and got into bed in silence, and Methos was grateful for that. He was not sure he could express his mood in words. But Duncan seemed to understand anyway...</p><p>"Thanks," Methos whispered, settling closer to Duncan's warmth, and closed his eyes, hoping that night sleep won't let him worry about his brother.</p><p>And, indeed, the night was quiet. Awakened by Duncan's kiss, Methos opened his eyes and saw that it was early morning, but he felt strangely rested.</p><p>"Have you been awake for long?" he asked quietly.</p><p>"Not really," Duncan said, stroking his cheek before kissing him again. "I have been watching you sleep, but we should be getting up already. Our plane leaves at mid-morning."</p><p>"All right," Methos sighed, sitting up. "Let's get up then and wake Elrohir and Glorfindel. There's no reason for my brother to sleep when I'm awake," he said with a slight smile. Besides, he thought, I want to have his company while I still can...</p><p>Soon they were up and dressed and Methos stepped out into the corridor. "I think they're waking up too," he said. "Shall we intrude?"</p><p>"Knocking at the door would be a good idea," Duncan said, doing it before Methos could step in as he wished. The door opened and a sleepy Elrohir peered out of the bedroom. He was already dressed, but his hair needed combing.</p><p>"Good morning... Is it time already? I think I overslept. I will be ready soon."</p><p>"And Glorfindel?" Methos inquired with a smile.</p><p>"And I did not oversleep," Glorfindel answered, stepping out fully dressed and groomed. "I wonder that you're up already, Elladan..."</p><p>Methos just sighed, unwilling to explain, and glanced at his brother again. "It's time for breakfast - and I hope you'll eat, Elrohir..."</p><p>"I will," Elrohir said seriously, glancing and Glorfindel briefly before turning back to Methos. "Maybe you could help me with my hair?" he asked a bit shyly.</p><p>"I will get the breakfast ready," Duncan offered. When Methos nodded, he left for the kitchen.</p><p>"All right," Methos smiled. "Now, which way do you braid it these days?" he said, following his brother into the room. This suddenly seemed strangely important to him - all their life the twins had done things like this for each other, and he was eager to get these reassuring details of the past back, however temporarily.</p><p>Glorfindel chuckled and said, "I think I'll leave you alone," then went out of the room.</p><p>Elrohir sat on the bed, looking much better than on the previous day, even if his eyes were sad. "Just braid it as you will," he said, smiling a bit. "As long as you don't fix it all in a single ponytail it will be alright."</p><p>"You tempt me severely," Methos chuckled. "What if I fix it in two... pigtails, I believe they're called? Will that do?" Meanwhile he started combing his brother's hair, separating the parts on the sides.</p><p>"No pigtails," Elrohir said, grinning. "Just braid it as I used to do it when we were at Imladris. I like it that way."</p><p>"Okay, okay," Methos laughed. "Already doing it. Though you know, there are merits in wearing it short..."</p><p>"You look good with short hair," Elrohir said. "But tell me, why did you cut yours short? Your lover wears it long so it is a matter of choice..."</p><p>"He keeps his past. I change." Methos started weaving the braids on the sides together.</p><p>"I see..." Elrohir stayed silent Methos braided his hair, and then he stood.</p><p>"This will be our last time alone until you and Duncan follow us to Aman. I want to give this to you. Remember we had these twin rings? I want you to have mine. I wish I could stay, but I think that Manwe doesn't approve and that might mean we would be separated forever when I died a man here... I will miss you, brother."</p><p>"I will miss you too," Methos said quietly, looking thoughtfully at the ring. "But I will be back, Elrohir. We will be back." He squeezed his brother's hand and smiled. "I'm finished - hope you approve. It's almost time to go, or we'll miss our plane..."</p><p>Elrohir nodded, drawing Methos into an quick embrace. "I will wait for you, brother," he said, letting go of Methos reluctantly. "I think you are right... we will miss that flying thing if we tarry here for longer..."</p><p>"Flying thing?" Methos grinned suddenly, amused by their new differences and old similarity. "Does Glorfindel call it 'flying thing' too?" he added, tugging Elrohir towards the door.</p><p>"No," Elrohir grinned back. "I am sure Glorfindel can remember the name of everything. He is simply fascinated with all the new things here."</p><p>"He will have much to talk and think about when we get back," Methos said, and they went downstairs.</p><p>"We're ready," he said, entering the living room where Duncan and Glorfindel waited.</p><p>"That's good," Glorfindel said seriously. "Duncan said that we have to hurry already."</p><p>"Duncan," Methos said with a slight smile, "worries too much. As always."</p><p>"Someone has to," Duncan said, smiling at him. "And unless Manwe sends one of those eagles, we'll have to use the plane."</p><p>"I'd rather go in the plane that fly on an eagle," said Elrohir, grinning. "As Glorfindel said before, they have difficult tempers."</p><p>Glorfindel chuckled. "I can just imagine finding an eagle and asking him to deliver us because we missed the plane.</p><p>"Oh, stop it," Methos answered. "We're going... Do we have everything?" He gave the room one last look.</p><p>"I think we do," Elrohir said quietly.</p><p>"Then off we go," Methos said, trying to cheer up. He could feel his brother's mood and did not want to spend their last hours together in sorrow.</p><p>He opened the door and went to take out the car, trusting others to follow him. At least Glorfindel should be sensible...</p><p>When he put his car before the door, the others were already waiting on the street. "Will you sit in front with me?" he asked his brother, opening the car door.</p><p>Elrohir smiled. "Of course. I would like to see how you make this... car walk. I would have liked to learn how to... drive, is it?"</p><p>"You can look," Methos smiled. "And Duncan, you don't need to start fussing. We won't have time to race..."</p><p>Finally everybody was seated, and Methos started the car, grinning at his brother.</p><p>Elrohir smiled, looking more relaxed that some minutes ago. "Racing would have been fun," he said, glancing back at Duncan and Glorfindel. "Maybe when you follow us to Aman. But we will have to do it with horses there."</p><p>"Oh, sure," Methos smiled. "Now hold on..." He drove out into the street and soon they were hurrying towards the airport. Methos drove silently, from time to time glancing at his brother who seemed to enjoy the ride. "So," he said finally, "picked up anything about driving?"</p><p>"Yes, and it seems easy enough," Elrohir said, looking at the steering wheel thoughtfully.</p><p>"It's a pity there is no time for this then," Duncan's voice came from behind. "We'll miss the plane if we don't hurry up."</p><p>Methos grinned slightly, but did not say anything. Glorfindel and Duncan were proving to be alike in many things...</p><p>Soon they were parking near the airport. "We have a moment to grab some food, I think," Methos said. "You promised to eat, Elrohir."</p><p>"Are you sure we have time?" Elrohir asked. When his companions nodded, he smiled, defeated. "Alright. I am not that hungry but you all must be. Where are we going then?"</p><p>"There's a cafe ahead," Methos said. "Let's go in and look what they have."</p><p>"They entered the cafe which thankfully wasn't that crowded. "Well," Methos asked his brother, "what do you choose?"</p><p>Elrohir looked at the menu and grinned. "I cannot read these runes... You will have to choose for me."</p><p>"M-mm... You could have a salad... and maybe a sandwich - they have cheese and ham ones. And please drink something."</p><p>"What is a sandwich?" Elrohir asked curiously. "And I would really like to have some of that brew Glorfindel was having yesterday at the restaurant." Elrohir turned to his lover. "What was its name?"</p><p>"What brew? The one called coffee? It was an interesting one..." Glorfindel said thoughtfully.</p><p>Methos laughed. "Okay, coffee it is. And sandwiches are pieces of bread with other things put on them."</p><p>"Then that is what I want," Elrohir said, smiling widely and looking more relaxed than ever.</p><p>"As long as coffee doesn't affect him," Duncan commented with a smile.</p><p>"I don't think it should," Methos said making the order. "Did coffee make you feel strange, Glorfindel?"</p><p>"Not that I remember," Glorfindel answered. "More alert, maybe..."</p><p>"Then I suppose we're safe to try," Methos concluded. "Here's your coffee, Elrohir," he said.</p><p>"Thank you." Elrohir tasted the coffe and smiled. "I like it." After some moments he had finished his sandwich and was asking for a new one, looking a bit more than merely alert.</p><p>Methos chuckled and went to order more sandwiches, wondering whether coffee could be obtained on Aman. There shouldn't be problems with growing whatever you needed, right?</p><p>He shook his head and gave Elrohir his food. "Here - I ordered more, so that you could take them with you. I think it's time to go..."</p><p>"Thank you..." Elrohir smiled, though his eyes were sad. "This coffee is very good, and so are the sandwiches... Maybe we could ask the Valar if we could have coffee there..."</p><p>Methos grinned. "Just what I was thinking. Yavanna would probably like to grow something new..." He squeezed his brother's arm lightly. "Come on, we have to go! And I expect a cup of coffee when I finally come."</p><p>They left the cafe and went to find their gate. "Will you deal with swords?" Methos asked Duncan quietly.</p><p>"Yes, don't worry," Duncan said. "But you know we will have to leave them for the cargo compartment."</p><p>Methos nodded. "Well," he said slowly, looking at his brother, "we're practically on our way." They boarded the plane without talking any more and soon were in the air. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Duncan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was night and Duncan and Methos were walking back to their hotel after saying good-bye to Glorfindel and Elrohir. They had arrived at Skye in the morning, and had spent the day walking around and talking about Aman, Middle-earth and Numenor, and now Duncan could understand why the Watchers worried Glorfindel.</p><p>They would have to hide everything from Joe, but Duncan and Methos had already agreed to do that. So they had told their companions about their plan, and how they would do anything in their power to prevent anyone from learning the real story behind the Game and the nature of Immortals.</p><p>Duncan led Methos to a caf where they could eat something before going to bed. Methos had been silent since Elrohir and Glorfindel had left, and it was starting to worry Duncan. Once they were seated at a table, Duncan ordered coffee and sandwiches and turned his full attention to his lover.</p><p>"Are you alright, Methos?"</p><p>"Not right now," Methos said quietly. "But I will be..."</p><p>Duncan reached across the table and placed his hand on Methos', squeezing it a bit.</p><p>"I don't know what to tell you," Duncan said softly. "I am sorry your brother left, but at least you have recovered your family. We will join them some day..."</p><p>"Yes," Methos said tonelessly, "You're right. You know, you don't need to tell me anything..." He shivered slightly and made an abortive movement as if drawing closer to Duncan and then changing his mind.</p><p>Duncan felt his heart sinking in his chest. Methos was so upset because of this that he could not even hide it. If only they were alone so Duncan could draw his lover into a tight embrace and try to comfort him. But here in the cafe there was not much that he could do.</p><p>Elrohir had looked so very sad too. For a moment Duncan had believed that Methos' twin was going to stay no matter what. Duncan had looked up at Glorfindel, seeing a concern that mirrored his own. Elrohir could simply not stay or he would die.</p><p>And it had to be more difficult for Methos because he had been the one who chose to stay...</p><p>"What do you want me to do then?" he asked softly. "I can't bear to see you in pain..."</p><p>Methos looked straight into his eyes. "Let's just go home..."</p><p>"Alright..." The waitress had just brought their order, so Duncan left some money on the table and stood. Methos did the same and soon they were out of the cafe and heading for their hotel.</p><p>"We have tickets for tomorrow morning, so we will have to sleep in the hotel. But we will be home tomorrow..."</p><p>Duncan was about to say something else when his cell phone rang. It was Joe.</p><p>"Joe."</p><p>~~<br/>"I am waiting for you in London," Joe said. "I tried to follow you to Skye, but I couldn't find a damn plane ticket."</p><p>~~</p><p>Duncan sighed in relief.</p><p>"Maybe it was fate, Joe. We will talk when we are back. I will call you."</p><p>They exchanged some more words and once Joe had said good-bye, Duncan turned his attention back to Methos.</p><p>"We will have to tell him that fake story. I wonder if it was Eru who prevented him from following us..."</p><p>Methos smiled slightly. "It must be, for usually the lack of tickets doesn't stop Joe."</p><p>"Then I'm glad he is somewhere watching over us... them... you get me, don't you?" When Methos nodded again, Duncan continued. "We'll have to be rather convincing, but I think our story is good enough."</p><p>They walked the last blocks to the hotel in silence, and once they were alone in the elevator Duncan pulled Methos to him, saying nothing and just holding him close. Duncan wished he could do something to soothe the pain in his lover's heart, but there was little he could do. Elrohir was the other half of Methos' soul, it had become clear in the short time they had spent together. And now Elrohir was gone.</p><p>Methos said nothing, just letting himself be held, and once the elevator stopped, Duncan steered his lover to their room. Methos looked as if he could use some rest, but Duncan had hopes that his lover would talk to him about this.</p><p>"Now, I hope, you won't be risking your head so much..." Methos said, trying to smile. Duncan froze. This was not the first time that his lover said something like this, but something had changed, both in Methos' tone and in the way those words sounded.</p><p>"I will be careful," Duncan said, gathering Methos close once more. He couldn't stop himself. His lover seemed so uncharacteristically vulnerable. For a moment Duncan wished they had gone with Glorfindel and Elrohir, even if he was not ready to leave for Aman yet. He could not bear to see Methos so sad.</p><p>Methos relaxed slightly in his lover's arms, and when they separated there was a faint smile on his face. "And now we'll have to tell our story to Joe..."</p><p>"Yes," Duncan said, smiling a bit. "I bet he will be waiting for us at the airport. Come, let us get in bed. It's been a tiring day."</p><p>Duncan placed an arm around Methos' shoulders and led his lover into the bedroom. Methos was silent again, his eyes unfocussed, as if he were in the middle of some old memory, probably related to his brother. Duncan shook his head, and proceeded to help his lover undress, bundling him in bed before checking the windows and door of their suite for the last time.</p><p>Methos seemed to be asleep when Duncan came into the bedroom again, but Duncan could see the tension in his lover's still form. He quickly undressed and slipped into bed, spooning behind Methos in a familiar position.</p><p>"We will go there whenever you are ready," Duncan whispered, sliding an arm around Methos' waist. "You are not alone in this, Methos."</p><p>"I know. It's just too quick, Duncan," Methos said quietly. "I've hardly had time to realize that I have him, and he's gone again..."</p><p>"I know," Duncan said, kissing Methos' temple. "And Elrohir wanted to stay, but he had no choice, unfortunately."</p><p>"We'll see him again, won't we? All of them, Elrohir, papa, mama... You always make me think of happy endings, Duncan - will this story have a happy ending?"</p><p>"Yes," Duncan said softly, making Methos turn around to look at his face. "This story will have a happy ending. We will stay here until we are ready to go, and once the right time comes we will call them somehow, summon an eagle... I am sure they will know and send for us. And you will see your family again. And I will maybe meet mine."</p><p>"That's good, then," Methos said and closed his eyes.</p><p>Duncan kissed Methos' forehead and held him closer, stroking his hair slowly until his lover's breathing became deeper as he fell asleep.</p><p>Duncan closed his eyes, his mind full of images of the events of the last days. Elrohir and Glorfindel kissing and the rage Duncan had felt thinking it was Methos in the blond elf's arms; Methos rushing to Elrohir when the other twin had appeared to be about to faint in the hotel; Elrohir's bloodied clothes when they had found him in the street; Methos killing Marius Neeskens... And then the twins walking together, speaking about Middle-earth. Elrohir's fascination with the car. The look in Methos' eyes when his brother had left. It had all happened in such a short time, and now Glorfindel and Elrohir were gone.</p><p>But they would see them again. There would be a happy ending to this story, Duncan thought as he hugged Methos a little closer. They would live their lives here, and they would go to Aman when the time came. And Methos would see his brother again.</p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>